Life Season three DA
by unspokenbeauty
Summary: Max learns about Alec and the rest of the TC transgenics. READ AN FIRST PLS! Will the transgenics ever get freedom?
1. So what happens next

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters or plot. All the new characters are mine though!  
  
Pairing: MA eventually, CA friendship  
  
A/N: I should probably warn people the beginning few chapters consist of slight Max bashing, not because I don't like her but because this is a story about how she grows within herself and towards other people, so she's gotta be a bit rough to begin with. SO PERSEVERE PEOPLE! She will be nice as I know she can be. And don't flame 'cos you don't like it right now. You'll love it later.  
  
Life - Season three  
  
It's been three weeks since the siege in TC began. All the barriers were constantly guarded by police and news crews came on in shifts throughout both day and night.  
  
At Terminal City HQ, Mole and Alec were forever making plans for heists, supply runs, and security for their new home.  
  
"Okay, so how much do we need to get enough ammo to insure tight security?" asked Alec who had taken on the responsibility of getting the money and bringing in the supplies. They were at one of their daily meetings where the running of HQ was maintained. TC had become a well oiled machine.  
  
"About 10 K." replied Mole gruffly.  
  
"Wait, no. We need medical supplies more than we need the ammo." Interrupted Gem who had become in charge of the TC Infirmary, "We're running out of Tryptophan for the X5's. We need tranquillisers for the females X's when they go into heat, otherwise we're gonna have bloody battle on our hands, and we need baby care equipment 'cos more and more children are being born here."  
  
"But what about the food. We're getting low on that as well 'cos of the increase in transgenics. They're coming in everyday." Another anomaly transgenic added after Gem's big list.  
  
"Will you all calm down. I'm gonna set up a few heists this week to get at least 75 grand, okay. Give me you're Christmas lists by Friday, and I'll have the stuff for you by Monday." Said Alec to calm everyone down.  
  
Max watched the meeting from slightly afar. After the first week of being barricaded in TC, people began to ignore Max. It turned out she wasn't a very good planner. Max was more of the impulsive type, as she usually made an arrangement on the spot. But running a whole nation needed beforehand preparation which she realised wasn't her forte. And that's where Alec came in. At Manticore Alec had been the CO for his unit, not only that, he was one of Manticore's finest soldiers. His natural charm and easy going character led the transgenics to not only like him but also respect and admire him. He quickly became friends with many of the inhabitants, and made sure he included everyone so that no one felt useless. He knew that whatever said or done, they were all brought up as soldiers and they needed things to do. With Mole being his right hand man, many considered Alec being the leader of TC, even though he always insisted that that was Max's position. Max knew Alec was good at the job but she still found him as irritating as ever.  
  
"Hey guys." Said Max at the end of the meeting.  
  
"Hey." Replied Alec whilst looking over some blue prints of a bank.  
  
"What's up Max?" asked Dix whilst walking over to her, "Haven't seen you around recently."  
  
"Yeah well. I've just been in my room. I'm so glad you could fix that camera link there, so I can talk to OC." She said.  
  
Really, her and Logan had spent a lot of time together in her room talking. She came clean to him that her and Alec weren't actually going out, so he had stuck around, much to the dismay of many of the transgenics. It was another reason many of them ignored her. Even after her big speech about her being proud of being a transgenic, she never consulted them before doing anything and instead asked Logan whether he thought it was a good idea. It was because of this everyone liked Alec much more. He understood them and went out of his way to interact with them instead of locking himself up.  
  
"Hey Dix. You need some help with this? It looks tricky." asked Logan as he entered HQ and saw Dix with a hover drone which had been taken apart.  
  
"I'm sure Dix has a better idea of what he's doing than you." Said Mole icily whilst laughing in mockery at Logan. Logan looked around the room for some defence but Dix just quickly turned away, whilst Alec kept his eyes on the blue prints smirking.  
  
"Logan knows loads about computers and hacking and stuff. He would be valuable in helping." Said Max quickly. She hated it when Mole undermined Logan.  
  
"Maxie, Dix was made to be able to work with computers. We live in a transgenic nation now. Do you know how many people there are in TC who are computer experts? Who were made in a lab to be able to analyse data in mere seconds, and hack into the securest of facilities within a couple of hours? So yeah Logan knows a lot. But he's not in the league of any of the guys we've got working on the camera and security systems all around TC. We've got it all organised. So don't worry yourself over it. You and Logan can go eat some of your pre-pulse pasta and sip some of your pre-pulse wine with peace of mind, knowing that your nation is well looked after." Said Alec knowing that he stepped over a couple of lines, but had gotten angry when she underestimated Dix's abilities. Max looked at him as if she had been slapped. Mole just laughed louder. And Dix and a few of the other computer expert transgenics gave Alec a small smile, knowing that he was defending their abilities.  
  
"What do you know? I am the leader of TC. And I know that Logan would be of great use. Better use than you anyway. You don't do anything except smile and chat to the X5 females, and get drunk at the bar. I saw you yesterday Alec. You were at the bar playing pool with some of you're little buddies whilst your groupies watched on, oohing and aahing." Spat Max after Alec's little speech.  
  
Mole was ready to beat up the smaller transgenic but Alec already put his hand on the nomaly's chest to stop him from moving. Dix and the other transgenics who had entered during their conversation were looking at Max as if she was an idiot. Alec did more than any other transgenic in the whole city, and yesterday Alec was near collapsing from stress so they dragged him over to the TC bar -aptly named Barcode- so that he could relax. But Alec wasn't going to tell Max any of that. She had type cast him from the first day they met. He used to take everything she threw at him with a pinch of salt because he knew he deserved most of it. But he had changed now. He was still cocky and charming, but he was more helpful and caring, making sure everything was alright and that no one was in trouble. He had grown up, knowing that it wasn't just all about him any more but about everyone else who lived at TC.  
  
Alec wasn't going to take her verbal abuse so he packed up the maps, and headed for the door when he turned around and said, "You're making it worse for yourself Max. Lose the venom, before you have no one." 


	2. The new girl

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters or plot. All the new characters are mine though!  
  
Pairing: MA eventually, CA friendship  
  
Later that afternoon, word had spread about the incident at HQ, and unsurprisingly everyone had sided with Alec, because not only had Max diced their favourite transgenic, she had also put down her fellow transgenics, and placed herself and Logan above all of them.  
  
Dalton was on duty at HQ, watching all the cameras to make sure everything was alright when he saw something very fast jump from a building outside of the barricades onto one of the TC buildings.  
  
"Mole. Quick there's someone who's entered TC by the roofs." He called across the room.  
  
"Which team is nearest to the building." The anomaly asked.  
  
"Team 3." The boy replied.  
  
"Okay. Tell them what's going on and to get whoever it is, alive. I'll get Alec on it as well. He's speedy." Replied Mole expertly.  
  
He then got out his comm. and spoke to Alec, "Pretty boy, we think there's a body that's entered TC on the Eastside. Can you go see what's going on?"  
  
"Sure thing princess." Alec replied while Mole grunted in annoyance.  
  
Alec easily jumped the wall to get onto one of the Eastside roofs. Using his enhanced sight he looked around to see where this intruder may be. He was scanning the buildings' horizon when he saw something, but it was gone too quickly. He carried on searching when he saw it again, and knew this time it must be a transgenic blurring. He followed the intruder with his eyes to where it stopped. He stealthily walked across the roof making no noise. He then flipped high above the transgenic's head so that he was behind it. Both transgenics got into a fighting stance. But the intruder quickly stood at attention instead.  
  
Alec was taken aback by this, but quickly got over it and spoke on the comm. to Mole, "It's an X5. Don't worry, you can call off the search team."  
  
"Okay, pretty boy. Sure you don't need any help?" Asked Mole. Although he would never admit it, Alec was very important to Mole. There was something about the X5 that Mole respected considerably, and so always made sure he was alright.  
  
"I'm sure honey. No need to worry." Replied Alec with amusement in his voice. But, then again, when Alec got into one of those annoying moods, Mole would quite happily strangle the handsome X5.  
  
"Sir." The X5 saluted when Alec had finished his conversation.  
  
"Please don't ever salute me." Alec said tiredly.  
  
"Yes Sir." The X5 nodded but was still standing at attention.  
  
Alec knew the only way to handle this was to ease the female into it. "At ease soldier." He spoke in a relaxed way, "I would appreciate it, soldier, if you never, saluted me, never called me sir, and never stood at attention to me ever again."  
  
"Yes." The girl replied. He sighed and looked at the girl. She had long black hair, light brown skin, was quite slim, and stood at about 5 ft 5", but the most striking part of her was her eyes which were hazel. It would have probably have been unnoticed by any other transgenic but he had seen those eyes before. They were just like his but instead of his green and gold flecks she had red, however, it wasn't the only thing that they reminded him of. He thought back hard. It then clicked and the female X5 could see in his eyes the recognition of who she was.  
  
"594?" he asked smiling slightly.  
  
"Yes." She said relaxing much more now. She then in turn looked at Alec to make sure that who she saw in front of her was indeed her old CO.  
  
"You are 494. Yes?" she asked slowly approaching him.  
  
"I was 494, but now I'm Alec. And you?" he asked amiably.  
  
"Hazel. I have been looking for you since manticore burned down. I met up with some of the others but we then split up, making our own way here. It's safer in smaller groups." She replied as they walked towards the cafeteria.  
  
"Who have you seen?" Alec asked interested at how his unit were.  
  
"I met up with 513, she goes by the name Kat now, I saw her in Chicago. I saw 486, he's called Trigger now, and he was with Kat at the time. They say they haven't hooked up but I don't know, they're pretty close. I then also saw 757, he's called Ember now, and he was in New York. He was the most settled of all of them, got himself a little life. But when he found out about this place he said he would make his way here. Have they reached the promised land yet?" she asked whilst looking around at everything going on around them.  
  
"No none of them have come yet." He replied watching her from the corner of his eyes. She looked like a kid in a toy shop which made him smile. But it soon faded when she looked downcast at the news. "I'm sure they'll make it though." He said to reassure her.  
  
"Have you met up with anyone from the unit?" Hazel asked, her attention directly on him.  
  
"Yeah. I saw 459. He called himself Biggs. He hadn't changed at all. He was still up for everything." He said whilst smiling sadly.  
  
It didn't go past Hazel, so she asked urgently, "Was?"  
  
"Yeah" he replied quietly but carried on getting angrier with each word, "They killed him. The Ordinaries. They bashed him up until he was dead and hung him upside down in the street. It was awful." He finally looked at her and saw her eyes had teared up but she never let them out. She was still his strong soldier.  
  
Max was at TC HQ looking for Alec to apologise for what she had said earlier on in the day. She knew she was wrong about him doing nothing, because he did do some things to help, but to her he would always be a screw up. She hated it when he subtly put down Logan, because in Max's eyes Logan would always be the better man, but most of all she hated the fact that everyone thought the gorgeous X5 was a saint and could do no wrong.  
  
Alec wasn't there. "Hey, Dalton. Have you seen Alec around?" she asked him whilst looking around to see what everyone was up to.  
  
"Why so you can have a go at him again?" the boy muttered so quietly that no human could possibly have heard, but Max was an X5 and she heard well enough.  
  
"I'll let that one go. Just answer me. Where is he?" she said through gritted teeth.  
  
"He went to get an intruder that had entered but that was a while ago now, so he's probably gone to the Cafeteria." The X6 replied in monotone. Alec had trusted him from the moment they first met and had never ignored his presence or input, so he thought very highly of the X5. He had done the same for Max until recently because of her ever bitchier attitude towards Alec.  
  
"Thanks." She said absentmindedly as she walked out of HQ heading for the cafeteria.  
  
In the Cafeteria, Mole was holding an unofficial meeting which took place once every week. It was during this time new entrants of TC would come to kind of sign in. It was so they never underestimated the amount of food needed etcetera.  
  
"Okay is that everyone?" Joshua called out. It was then Alec walked in with Hazel.  
  
"No we have one more, Big Fella. Her name's Hazel. She's X5." Alec said casually as he straddled a chair.  
  
"Okay kid. What do you specialise in?" Mole asked whilst puffing out some smoke.  
  
"Solo missions in Espionage and team missions." Hazel replied whilst taking a seat next to Alec, "Is there anything I can eat? 'Cos I haven't eaten in a few days."  
  
"Yes, Joshua will get you something, Hazel." Joshua said whilst smiling and ruffling her hair a little.  
  
"Thanks." The X5 replied.  
  
"What type of fighting do you specialise in?" The green anomaly asked again with the smoke.  
  
"Hand to hand and weaponry." The girl said whilst digging into her food hastily.  
  
"You specialise in both?" asked Mole surprised.  
  
"My whole unit did." Replied Hazel nodding as she received the food from Joshua.  
  
"How old are you?" Joshua asked whilst watching the girl finish what was a massive plate of spaghetti within minutes. She was too busy trying to get every last bit off sauce to answer though, so Alec did it for her.  
  
"Around 19, maybe 20. None of us really know for sure, right?" He said putting his hands behind his head and his feet on the table, "Is the next question about strengths?" The lizard man nodded. "Agility, strength, surveillance, and intelligence." Alec answered.  
  
"How can she have surveillance and intelligence in fighting?" asked a new voice. The voice belonged to Max and she was looking at Alec and the girl incredulously, "Both those qualities aren't needed in fighting."  
  
Mole ignored Max and asked, "Where do the surveillance and intelligence fit in?"  
  
"I have a bit of bat in my cocktail so my hearing is better than most X5s, meaning I can hear trouble from far away, and can also communicate with X7s, which is always a plus. They're faster and meaner than any of the other X series. So it helped with our exercises and missions where I would do the surveillance whilst fighting, as I can hear danger long before it comes." She said to Mole whilst following his example by not even acknowledging Max, "Also, the unit I was in weren't the biggest of the X5s, as you can tell by my frame. We were built lean and light. To compensate for this, our CO taught us how to strategically fight. This meant we had to use our brains to see what the enemy's weaknesses are quickly, so that we can use them to our advantage. Our unit was known for our intelligence in fighting which won us many exercises and missions, as others didn't understand how it was supposed to be incorporated. Our CO made sure we were the best we could be physically, but most of all emotionally and mentally. I've missed him."  
  
Hazel had looked at Max until she said the last sentence when she spoke softer to Alec. Alec's posture had changed when she was speaking about her unit. He could tell she was upset, so he did what he used to do when one of his unit was upset, he hugged her whilst saying to her softly, "He's here now."  
  
"Great. She's one of Alec's screwed up friends." Max said under her breath but everyone heard. She didn't like the way Alec had hugged Hazel. He had never hugged her like that, so close. The others at the table looked at her as if for an explanation for her quiet and unnecessary outburst.  
  
"What? She was talking about manticore as if it was a summer camp or something." Max said finally under the scrutiny of the others.  
  
"Who the hell is she?" asked Hazel to Mole after coming out of Alec's embrace, angry at what Max had said.  
  
"She's the supposed leader of TC." Mole snorted.  
  
"I thought Alec and you were the leaders of the Promised Land." Asked Hazel confused, "Everyone was waving at Alec when we were walking down here. And everyone seems to know who you are. It would make sense to have both an X series and transhuman as leader."  
  
Alec decided to handle this one so he said, "No, Maxie here is the leader of TC. She's gonna be the saviour of the world one of these days but that's a story to tell another time. But as she is the leader of TC, we should all treat her with respect."  
  
"What like she treats us you mean?" asked Mole bitterly but quietly so only the people closest to him could hear.  
  
Max was standing there with her hands on her hips having conflicting emotions. Alec had stood up for her, even after all the stuff she said to him this morning. Sometimes he made it so damn hard for her to not like him by being nice like this. But to Alec's best efforts, Max could see the girl wasn't buying it. Hazel hadn't like Max as soon as she walked in. To Hazel, Max's body language showed hostility, and her face, it seemed, wasn't regularly graced with a smile.  
  
"Who was she at manticore?" Hazel asked this time standing in front of Max but the question was thrown over her shoulder.  
  
Alec sighed knowing what would come but soon said, "X5 452."  
  
"What? X5 452 is the messiah of our promised land. Talk about the irony." Replied Hazel sarcastically.  
  
Alec thought it was time for a change in topic so he asked Hazel without thinking, "How's the beautiful Jophiel?" As soon as the words came out of his mouth he knew this topic was a bad one. Hazel had gotten pregnant by her breeding partner and had her child at manticore a couple of months before it was burned down.  
  
Hazel's eyes glazed over while she said, "Well, you knew they took him away and kept him in the baby unit. When the alarms went off indicating that we were being attacked, I ran as fast as I could to the unit but it was already on fire when I got there. Ember dragged me away from the place just before it collapsed. He must have died. My baby must have died in the fire. I just ran and saved my self. It was all my fault my baby died."  
  
Her words got softer and softer until it was just a whisper. The girl shook her head as if to clear it and returned her attention to the X5 female in front of her, whose posture had changed rapidly during Hazel's story. Max was now looking down at the ground ashamed and guilty. Alec looked as if he wanted to kick himself. He knew the baby couldn't of survived but his mouth moved faster than his brain. Joshua looked at the small X5 with pity; whilst Gem, who had been eating her lunch on the table was silently crying, thankful that her baby was born in the outside world.  
  
Hazel's voice interrupted everyone's thoughts, "So you're the rogue X5 452? Ran away at nine years of age 'cos you couldn't hack it. I don't know why, 'cos others had it worse off than us. The nomalies for instance. Those who didn't turn out as well as us were kept hidden and unfed for weeks on end, when we were given three square meals a day and the chance to move around. Was that just too much for you? You think I'm strange liking manticore. Well I gotta say it's much better than the outside world, where we're hunted down. Where we can't fall in love with ordinaries we meet because in the end we wouldn't be able to make families. Where we may not know when the next time we're gonna eat is gonna be. At least in manticore, we could go out on missions with other X5s and have a bit of fun. Whilst doing the job you could do everyday things like play pool or listen to music. Now, 'cos the only place most of us knew of home is gone, we are all travelling here. The transgenics on the road call it the 'promised land', 'cos we can all be safe. But that's not the case is it? I saw the massive crowds outside with all their crappy 'trangenics are scum' protest boards. There's gonna be a war, and at least half of us will be killed. What am I making you feel guilty?" the X5's tone changed, sounding tired, "I don't blame you for anything really, except your unit's escape meant a few of the people I cared about were hurt, 'cos of their relation to you. So no need to feel guilty, it's not as if you burned down the damn place." 


	3. revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters or plot. All the new characters are mine though!  
  
Pairing: MA eventually, CA friendship  
  
Everyone gasped at her last words. The same thought was going through their minds 'she doesn't know'. Max finally looked at Hazel in the eye.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said quietly.  
  
"What? Why? Why are you all looking at me like that?" asked Hazel worriedly.  
  
"I'm sorry..because I burned down manticore." Max said again quietly.  
  
Hazel thought she had heard wrong, "I didn't quite get that. What did you say?".  
  
"I'm sorry, because it was me who burned down manticore." Max said a little louder.  
  
"What?" Hazel said quietly. She then turned to her ex CO and looked at him as if to confirm what Max had said. He avoided her gaze. Slowly turning around Hazel said, "You burned down Manticore?" Max could only nod, as she saw the red flecks in Hazel's eyes take over as if they burned as well. Hazel quickly lunged at Max and pinned her to the floor.  
  
"You're the one who burned down manticore and killed my son. You." Hazel screamed as she was pulled off Max by Alec's strong arms and held tightly back. Hazel's screams soon turned to tears as she broke down in Alec's arms. The young X5 fell to the floor sobbing, soon followed by Alec who was trying his best to calm her down.  
  
"Maybe you should leave." Said Joshua softly to Max as he went over to Alec and Hazel on the ground.  
  
That was what really hurt Max. If it was Mole or anyone else who said that, it wouldn't have mattered; but it was Joshua, who she had always thought would take her side in everything. So Max left, leaving behind a mass of emotional turmoil.  
  
Max went to her room to see whether OC was at home so she could have a chat using the camera link.  
  
"OC, you there?" said Max. She could just about see OC coming from another room to the phone.  
  
"What's up, boo? I only spoke to ya this morning." Said OC looking worried. So Max told OC about everything that had happened since they had last spoken. She told OC about how she blew up at Alec - not that he was undeserving in her opinion - about the girl and her baby, her connection to Alec, and her own part in the whole ordeal that occurred in the Cafeteria.  
  
"Well girl, I think Dog Boy was right this time. Leave the girl to cool down. She's found out all these new things, she needs time to digest it all, boo. I think you need to cut some slack on Golden Boy. He's been there for you every time you needed him, when no one else could help. He stuck up for you today when you went all primitive on him. He's a good guy, Max. Better than any other Original Cindy knows." Said OC slowly so that Max could understand her intentions fully.  
  
"What about Logan? Logan is a much better guy than Alec. Alec doesn't care about no one but himself. Logan thinks about everyone." Said Max thinking that OC was mad for liking Alec over Logan.  
  
"Boo, you gotta stop puttin' Alec down. Roller Boy is not as great as you think he is. He's got all that cash, but don't give it to no one that needs it. Alec makes sure he lives in the scuzziest apartment there is in TC so that everyone else is comfortable. Alec risks his life each day, going on heists, helping transgenics who get caught on the outside. Girl, you do this as well, but it wasn't his fight in the first place. I love you boo, I do, it's just sometimes you're a real bitch to the poor boy, and he just takes it. He's a good friend to you, to me, to Joshua, to everyone down at TC. He would die for any one of us. You have gotta give him a break. Otherwise.....I'm gonna have to come to TC and give you a beat down myself, boo." Replied OC sighing. Max was really dense sometimes.  
  
"Why are you taking his side? You're my best friend." Asked Max frustrated.  
  
"Girl, Original Cindy's both your friend, but it's not about friends; it's about who's right. And Cindy's sorry to say, boo, it ain't you." Replied OC shaking her head, "Original Cindy's gotta go now boo, but you think 'bout what she said. You're in one bottomless bowl of denial 'bout Alec. You know deep down I'm right. Get my Golden boy to come and talk with me tonight round midnight. I'm all busy 'till then. Love ya, boo."  
  
"Yeah, bye OC." Max said quietly.  
  
'Was OC right? Am I just a big bitch all of the time? It would probably explain why no one likes me that much at the moment.' With that thought, Max went to the only place in TC she could think. The High Place.  
  
After Max had left the Cafeteria, Mole asked the others to leave quickly after they had finished eating, leaving only Alec, Mole, Joshua, and Hazel there. Hazel stayed on the floor clutching Alec, as if she was scared to let go. He sat there holding her, calming her down with his actions, as for once in his life, words failed him. Mole and Joshua looked on, really only there to support Alec in case something happened. After an hour or so, Hazel fell asleep in the same position as they had been since she first got into the state. She was exhausted from crying and the long journey it took to trek to TC.  
  
"Where is she going to stay?" croaked Alec, his voice wasn't working properly with the lack of use for the past hour and the throb in his throat from trying to keep down the tears.  
  
"She can stay with us Alec. I will look after her while you do things for TC. What do you think Mole?" Joshua said gently as not to wake her up.  
  
"I'm fine with it. Alec?" Mole directed his voice to his X5 friend.  
  
"Sure. But when she feels better, we'll get her her own place." Alec said quietly whilst slowly standing up carrying her. The other two nodded. Alec and Joshua took Hazel to their apartment, while Mole headed back to HQ.  
  
From sitting at the highest place in the whole of TC, Max saw Alec, Joshua, and Mole leave the Cafeteria. Alec had a bundle in his arms whom she assumed was Hazel. 'Maybe I am too hard on Alec. I mean he's changed a lot. If I was honest with myself, TC would fall apart without him. And he's always tired..I haven't seen him return to the apartment in ages, 'cos he's always working. I can't believe I got jealous today. Why would I be jealous of another girl, just because she was close to Alec? Because he's never let me get that close, that's why, but he let someone else. And this morning, what did he mean 'lose the venom, before you have no one'. There are loads of people who are there for me. OC, Joshua, Logan, Sketchy. But then again, OC and Sketchy aren't even here and even if they were they would be on Alec's side..same with Josh, meaning I've only got Logan. He's no use though...he can't have my back here, no one listens to me let alone him. I do have Alec though..this morning he didn't even shout at me. He doesn't try to annoy me either, well except by calling me Maxie...Urgh, I hate that. Okay well, that's it then. I've just gotta be nice to the guy..I wonder how long that's gonna last. OC is scarily good at advice giving.' 


	4. new friends, old friends

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters or plot. All the new characters are mine though!  
  
Pairing: MA eventually, CA friendship  
  
Alec laid Hazel down on the couch gently when Joshua came rushing out of Alec's room with some blankets. After they got her settled, Alec sat on the floor next to her, his hand rubbing his head. Joshua joined him.  
  
"How you holding up, Medium Fella?" asked Joshua softly.  
  
"I'm okay Big fella. Don't worry about me." Alec replied whilst looking down at his hands, where the traces of Hazel's tears could still be seen, "I'm always alright." Joshua nodded, knowing that Alec wasn't going to say anything else. Just then there was a knock on the door. Alec carried on looking at his hands as if he hadn't heard. So Joshua got up.  
  
"Hello, little fella." Said Joshua quietly, opening the door so that Max could come in.  
  
"Hey, Big Fella. Is Alec in? I need a word with him." asked Max softly. She was feeling a bit weird, not knowing how either of her reformed family members were going to react.  
  
"Well, Alec's very tired, I don't know whether he wants to speak." Replied Joshua but was interrupted by Alec who said, "It's okay, Josh. I'll talk to Max." Joshua left them to it and went into his own room.  
  
"So, what do you want, Maxie?" asked Alec. He was trying to lighten the mood, as the tension was quickly fogging up the place.  
  
"Nothing really. I, uh, I spoke to OC couple of hours ago and she said she wanted to speak to you as well." Said Max hesitantly.  
  
"Why?" asked Alec confused.  
  
"I don't know. I guess she just wants to see how you are. She's your friend as well." Replied Max repeating what OC had said earlier on.  
  
"I don't know Max. Hazel's a bit out of it. She probably needs to talk after she wakes up. I should really be here." Said Alec as he looked over to Hazel. Max followed his line of sight, and could see the young X5 looking much younger than she actually was.  
  
"I'll stay if you want." Offered Max but Alec shook his head no and smiled slightly.  
  
He then said, "I don't think that's a good idea Max. You're not exactly her favourite person right now. And I think if I wasn't here, she would gladly kick your ass."  
  
Max looked at him as if he was joking, "That little thing? She cannot kick my ass."  
  
"Didn't you here how her CO taught her? She is a lot more powerful than you think. But maybe I will go and talk to Cindy. It's been a while. Joshua will look after Hazel." Alec said, "Do you know when she'll be free?"  
  
"At midnight. And FYI, if I can whoop your ass, I can sure as hell take her out." Replied Max while walking out the door. She meant it to sound light hearted but it came out angry. She knew Alec wouldn't take her change of mood seriously so left without an explanation.  
  
Alec left the apartment an hour after Max left, leaving Hazel in the capable hands of Joshua who was glad to help. The young X5 still hadn't woken up, so Alec left her to get enough rest. He made his way to Max's apartment to talk to OC. As he strolled across TC, the sky had gotten dark, leaving the moon being the only source of light apart from a few fires lit by the transgenics. He knocked on the door when he got there and stood relaxed, until he saw who had opened it, when he tensed up so quickly that his muscles ached slightly afterwards. Logan was standing at the door awkwardly. He looked paler and weaker.  
  
"Logan. I'm coming for a call from Cindy." Said Alec formally. Him and Logan had never seen eye to eye, but since everyone moved into TC it had gotten worse. Even though Max told Logan that her relationship with Alec was a lie, he still thought that the two transgenics were closer than friends so butt in at the most impromptu times, which bugged Alec to no end.  
  
"Yeah, she's on now." Logan replied whilst moving further into the apartment, leaving Alec to enter alone.  
  
"Max is in the room speaking to her." Logan added as Alec stood their uncomfortable.  
  
"I'll go in then." The transgenic replied whilst opening the door.  
  
"Oh, hi Alec." Max said whilst quickly standing up, "I'll leave you to it." Alec nodded.  
  
"See ya OC." She added in the direction of the computer.  
  
"Night, boo." OC replied. Alec only sat down when Max left the room. He looked at the screen and saw OC looking pensively at him.  
  
"Hi Cindy." He said putting on a nervous smile. He couldn't tell whether she was going to shout at him or be friendly.  
  
"Hey, baby boo. How you been? Haven't seen you round in ages." She said smiling.  
  
At that he visibly relaxed, and smiled one of his dazzling smiles before saying, "I'm good Cindy, a bit tired but otherwise good. How are you and Sketch? I missed you guys."  
  
"I'm good sugah. I got a bit of a surprise for you." His beautiful friend replied.  
  
"Really? What?" he asked confused.  
  
"Hey, man." Said Sketchy who jumped up beside OC, "I am good, dude. Watcha been up to?"  
  
"Sketch? It's great to see you. You picked up any ladies since I've been gone?" asked Alec.  
  
"I have as a matter of fact. Nothin' serious but I have. How 'bout you?" replied Sketchy smiling whilst OC rolled her eyes.  
  
"Nah, been too busy. I don't usually get enough time to sleep, let alone pick up any ladies." Said Alec sullenly.  
  
"Yeah, that's what OC said." Said Sketchy.  
  
"Look, honey. I wanted to speak to ya, 'cos I need to give ya a little advice. Original Cindy knows my boo is givin' ya a hard time, but don't listen to her." Said OC sighing after. Alec sat there shocked slightly at what she was saying.  
  
"Say what?" He said.  
  
"Look we know what Max is like, man. Just ignore whatever she says to put you down. You are doing a great job at TC." Replied Sketchy.  
  
"What?" Alec said again in shock.  
  
"Will ya close your mouth boy. Max maybe my home girl, but she's wrong in da way she's been treatin' ya. Don't listen to da crap she gives you, but don't leave her either. Whether she likes it or not, she needs you. No don't interrupt." OC said and carried on speaking before Alec could say anything, "She thinks she loves Roller Boy, but Cindy knows she don't. She just feels responsible for him and anywayz he can't look after her. You, sugah, are the only one who can look after her. So don't leave her, but definitely don't take no crap from her either. You understand?" Alec nodded slightly gob smacked.  
  
"Look bro, we love Max an' all, but she's just really angry and she likes to vent it on you, which we don't like. All we're sayin' is be there for her but make sure you take care of yourself." Added Sketchy to make sure he understood.  
  
"I just wish we can come and help you out a bit, baby boo. You think you can sneak us in?" asked OC smiling.  
  
"I think I can manage that." Said Alec grinning mischievously. And with that they made the plans for Alec to get OC and Sketchy into TC.  
  
After he finished speaking to his two friends, Alec came out of the room smiling brilliantly. Max hadn't seen Alec smile so sincerely in a long time, but as soon as he saw her his smile faded slightly.  
  
"You look happy. Did you have a good talk with OC?" asked Max getting up from her place opposite Logan.  
  
"Yeah, I spoke to Cindy and Sketchy. It was great to hear from them again." He replied smiling remembering their support.  
  
"You spoke to Sketchy?" asked Max frowning.  
  
"Yeah. Cindy brought him along as a surprise. Why? I thought you spoke to him too." He said looking at her, smile fading again.  
  
"No." she replied putting on a fake smile for reassurance.  
  
"Oh." He said not knowing what else to say. The tension had returned again, so he decided to leave quickly.  
  
"I've gotta go. So...see ya." Alec said whilst walking to the door not waiting for a reply.  
  
Max watched him walking back to his apartment and said quietly, "Yeah, see ya." 


	5. let's get to business

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters or plot. All the new characters are mine though!  
  
Pairing: MA eventually, CA friendship  
  
When Alec returned home, what he saw made him smile. Hazel was still on the couch asleep covered by the blanket he put there before he left, and Joshua was on the floor next her with a book next to him. It was obvious that he must have been reading to her. Alec went and got a blanket to put over Joshua and then watched Hazel for a while. He smiled as he thought back to when he was back in manticore.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Well done unit. I am very pleased with all of you. Tomorrow we will be facing unit 11. You know what they are like. I know it will be a triumph for us. However, the reason I asked to you all to gather here is to have a word with you about the little schemes you've got going on." Alec said as he watched his unit's faces drain in colour.  
  
"Do you all know what I am talking about?" he asked knowing full well they weren't going to answer, because if they said yes they would be admitting there are such schemes, and if they deny it they would be lying. As expected none of them moved. They all kept their eyes straight forward not looking at him.  
  
"594. Do you know what schemes I am talking about?" he asked Hazel, his face showing no emotion but his eyes glinting with a great deal of amusement. Hazel stepped forward, but didn't answer. She quickly looked at the rest of her comrades and then her CO. Alec was having a lot of fun putting 594 on the spot. His whole unit were beautifully dangerous when fighting, and were excellent at talking their way out of the worst situations but right now one of his unit was speechless, and he was having a wonderful time watching her squirm.  
  
Finally Hazel spoke, "Yes, Sir." Alec made sure his face carried on showing no emotion but it was getting hard as he watched the faces of the rest of his unit drop.  
  
"Really? Stand down 594." He said and then decided to stop the torture, "Okay people don't worry I know what the schemes are."  
  
He carried on in a much more relaxed manner, "The reason I brought you altogether is to work out a way we can expand our little venture." At this, many of the unit's jaws dropped.  
  
"Err, excuse me Sir, but what are you saying exactly?" asked a dark haired unit member.  
  
"What I'm saying 657 is that I too run a few underground business ventures, and was wondering whether you all would like to join forces. So what do you say?" Alec asked and then quickly added, "you can all relax, no need to stand at attention." He watched them all sit down and waited.  
  
They all seemed to be communicating silently. Heads moved subtly, eyes blinked at certain times, until Hazel said grinning, "You've got yourself a deal, Sir."  
  
End Flashback  
  
He looked at Hazel once more, kissed her on the forehead and then went to leave when he heard a small voice, "Where are you going?"  
  
He turned around and saw Hazel looking at him tiredly. "I'm going to HQ. I still need to sort out some things for the heists." He said quietly making sure he didn't wake up Joshua, "Did you just get up?"  
  
"No, been up for a few hours now." She replied yawning, "Can't seem to sleep, however tired I am."  
  
"But I've only been gone two hours." He said looking at his watch.  
  
"I know." The girl said sitting up, "I was awake when you left."  
  
"Huh?" Alec asked stupidly.  
  
"I'm good at pretending to sleep, what can I say?" she replied shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Why were you pretending?" he asked walking up to her again.  
  
"I thought that you would probably want to go. You wouldn't have if I was awake. And I didn't tell you now, because I wanted to see what you were going to do." She said lazily, "Can I come with you?"  
  
"No." he said forcefully.  
  
"Oh, come on. Please." she argued whilst looking up at him innocently.  
  
"Fine. But you're not allowed to look at me like that for a whole month." He replied giving in.  
  
"Yes, Sir." The X5 replied in mock salute.  
  
Alec rolled his eyes and went to help her up.  
  
"Max, what's up?" asked Logan as he walked up to her still standing next to the door. "Nothing." She replied whilst turning around, "I just wanna go for a walk."  
  
"Oh, okay, I'll come with you." Logan said as he went to get his coat.  
  
"No, I just wanna be by myself for a while. Is that okay?" she asked quickly.  
  
"Yeah sure." The ordinary replied with a small smile.  
  
"Thanks." Max said as she walked out into the night. She was heading to HQ.  
  
"So what's the deal with you and 452?" asked Hazel as they walked leisurely.  
  
"There's no deal and her name's Max." Replied Alec after thinking about it for a while.  
  
"Yeah whatever. Anywayz, it's me you're talking to now. You hated the '09 escapees 'cos it got you in Psy Ops for 6 months. And now you try your best to make sure everyone treats her good? I mean I know I don't know her well but she doesn't strike me as a nice person." Said Hazel looking at her fellow transgenic directly.  
  
"Come on. Sit down. I'll tell you everything before you speak to someone else about it." He answered as he ushered her over to two upturned crates near a fire.  
  
"I met Max when she got recaptured. We were designated breeding partners. It's why I went away for a while." Said Alec as he watched the flames.  
  
Hazel started laughing, "No way."  
  
"Yes way. And what's so funny?" Alec said smiling when he caught sight of Hazel.  
  
"It's just not believable. Why would they do that? So let me guess, the little situation you two got goin' on is 'cos you both didn't do it but now really want to; or you both did do it and it was bad." After saying that Hazel burst out laughing again and that's how Max saw them. Hazel was laughing so much that she fell on to Alec, and Alec was sitting there first of all with a face in mock shock but then joined the younger X5 laughing. Max hadn't seen Alec laugh like that in a long time.  
  
"No. One, we have no situation. Two, I do not want to 'do it' with her as you so eloquently put it. And most importantly, three, I am NEVER bad in bed. Watch what you say." He said looking at her laughing still, "Anywayz, the reason she doesn't like me much is 'cos I annoy the hell out of her. Well, I used to go out of the way to annoy the hell out of her. Now it seems me breathing annoys the hell out of her."  
  
"Right. So basically she's a bitch." Said Hazel following his gaze.  
  
"No.well maybe yes.but only sometimes." Said Alec looking her.  
  
"Yeah, well she'll be a bitch in my books for a long time to come." Said Hazel looking back at him, "I don't like her. She's arrogant. Walks around like no one can touch her, that she's above everyone."  
  
"You've gotta give her a break." Said Alec sighing.  
  
"She killed my child. My son....she killed him." Hazel said quietly, "I'll never give her a break. But I'm not gonna go after her either. I'm a soldier, I have my self control, I just lost it a bit earlier."  
  
She said the last bit looking at Alec as if to give him her word. He nodded. "That's all I'm asking."  
  
"But if she goes looking for trouble with me, I'm not gonna back down." She said forcefully.  
  
"I'm sure Max isn't stupid enough to." Replied Alec smiling slightly.  
  
"Could've fooled me." She said under her breath. But Alec heard.  
  
"Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone properly." He said as got up holding his hand out for.  
  
"It's a lot after midnight. Are they still up?" she asked taking his hand.  
  
"You'll be surprised." He replied dragging her up.  
  
"Hey guys. What's up? Anything happened since I've been gone?" Alec called as he came in to HQ.  
  
"Not much. Hey who's the girl?" asked Luke as he turned to look at Alec and Hazel.  
  
"Guys this is Hazel. X5. Look after her." Said Alec whilst Hazel rolled her eyes.  
  
Dalton quickly got up to introduce himself. "Hi. I'm Dalton." He said shyly. Alec started laughing.  
  
"Hey." Said Hazel and then after seeing Alec practically fall down with laughter said, "I'm too old for ya kid." And with that she ruffled his hair and walked up to where Mole and Alec were, leaving Dalton blushing.  
  
"You could have at least given him a chance." Alec said smiling. Hazel didn't answer and instead punched him hard.  
  
"Ow. Geez." Alec replied rubbing his arm.  
  
"What are we looking at?" asked Hazel referring to the blue prints on the table.  
  
"Alec's sorting out a few heists. We need more money for supplies." Said Mole.  
  
"So what do you want me to do?" asked Hazel, "I mean I'm not just gonna sit around doing nothing."  
  
"What have you got experience in?" asked Luke.  
  
"I excelled in team missions and fighting. I can analyse, decode and encode data within minutes. And that's about it." Replied Hazel sitting down on the table.  
  
"Well, she can do a few heists, recon, stuff like that." Said Mole to Alec.  
  
"No. I think she should teach the younger kids to fight." Said Alec just as Max walked in.  
  
"What? The kids don't need to learn to fight." She practically shouted from the doorway.  
  
"Oh, hey Maxie." Said Alec sarcastically.  
  
"The kids are not going to learn to fight." Max replied forcefully.  
  
"Max, we can't communicate with the X7s and the X8s haven't done field med., or any other proper training. How are they supposed to defend themselves if this thing blows up into a war." Asked Alec calmly.  
  
"This thing will not turn into a war." Max said standing right in front of Alec.  
  
"Oh really? Yeah, of course you're right. I mean not only do ordinaries hate us, but the familiars are on our tail. You're the one who told me about this big 'Coming', Max. What do you think it's gonna be? A picnic? No it's most likely gonna be a war of some sort. And if we don't teach them the necessary things, they are not going to survive. Is that what you want Max? Tell me. Is that what you want?" replied Alec overpoweringly.  
  
Max didn't answer but Hazel did, "Wait up a minute. What's this 'Coming' thing?"  
  
"You don't need to know." Replied Max.  
  
"Was I talking to you now? No, I was talking to anyone else in the room apart from you." Hazel said looking at Max then turning to Alec sharply.  
  
"I like this girl." Said Mole smiling.  
  
"It's this biblically big event that's going to take place that only Max can save us from." Said Alec as if it happened everyday.  
  
"Apparently." Added Mole.  
  
"Oh right. Is this where her perfect DNA thing comes in?" she asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Something like that." Said a someone from the door. It was Logan.  
  
"Explains the ego then." Said Hazel to herself but the whole room head.  
  
Mole started laughing and everyone looked at Max. She was furious which made Mole laugh even more. "I really like this girl." He said before leaving the room.  
  
"The X8s are not going to learn to fight. And that's that. I have no problem with her communicating with the X7s though. We need them on our side." Said Max trying to restrain herself from hurting the pretty X5.  
  
"I didn't know the Promised Land was run under a dictatorship Alec." Said Hazel looking at Alec innocently. She was beginning to enjoy pissing off Max.  
  
'This is all I need.' Thought Alec. But he liked annoying Max too, especially when he had help, so he said, "Yeah neither did I. Look Max, Hazel's right. It is not only your decision. It is all of our decision. We'll take a vote. Majority rules. Tomorrow, I'll round everyone up in the courtyard. Whaddya say?" He then gave her one of his most charming smiles.  
  
If looks could kill, Max would have killed Alec ten times over but instead she said, "Fine."  
  
"Well, anywayz. If they rule yes for the fighting it's going to be your job to train them." Alec said looking at Hazel. She only nodded.  
  
"And if not?" asked Logan thinking Max needed a bit of support.  
  
"If not, then Hazel can look after all the recon groups. It's what she specialised in at manticore." He said to Max and Logan.  
  
He looked to Hazel to see if she minded, she nodded then said, "Whatever you say chief."  
  
Max had other things to say about it. "No way. That's you're job."  
  
Alec sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Anyway she just came here. We don't even know we can trust her." Added Logan to back up Max.  
  
"Oh for Christ sakes. Maxie." Alec said as he walked towards her, ".She can be trusted 100%. I know her. I trust her. And I have loads of jobs. It'd be nice if someone took a bit off my load."  
  
"Oh well that's brilliant isn't it. You trust her so it's all okay. I don't trust you, you think I'm gonna trust her?" shouted Max to Alec.  
  
"Not again." Said Dalton quietly. Hazel didn't miss it.  
  
"This happen a lot?" she asked the X6.  
  
"Practically everyday. She has to find something to shout at Alec about. She doesn't shout at anyone else, either 'cos there's no need or she hasn't got the guts. But she never misses a day when it comes to Alec." Replied Dalton.  
  
Alec hadn't said anything during the other two transgenics' quiet encounter. "If you can't handle the workload, give it to someone who has experience and I can trust." She said coldly.  
  
"Will you just shut your mouth, girly girl." Someone said. 


	6. changes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters or plot. All the new characters are mine though!  
  
Pairing: MA eventually, CA friendship  
  
Max turned around and saw Original Cindy and Sketchy standing there with their backpacks. "OC?" said Max as she went up to hug Cindy.  
  
"Nah ah, girl. First you apologise to my boy." She said indicating to Alec.  
  
"What?" said Max who stood frozen in shock.  
  
"I heard what you been sayin' all dis time, and I want you to apologise to my boy." She replied emphasising the 'my' by pointing at herself.  
  
"You can't be serious." Said Max eyes bulging.  
  
"You bet your tiny ass I am." Countered OC.  
  
Hazel looked at the whole situation. 'Whoever that girl is, I like her', she thought.  
  
Alec went forward to OC and Sketchy. "Hey Cindy." He said whilst pulling her into a hug.  
  
"Hey sugah." She replied whist in his embrace.  
  
"Sketchy, come here man." Alec said as he and Sketchy man hugged.  
  
"Were you both okay? Was there any trouble?" Alec asked looking at them worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry, dude. Lizard Man here, came and got us. Just like you said. No trouble." Sketchy said whilst pointing at Mole.  
  
"Thanks princess." Alec said grinning at Mole.  
  
"No worries, pretty boy." Replied Mole.  
  
Hazel started laughing, "Didn't know you two were so close."  
  
At this, the four turned to see Max, Logan, and Hazel looking at them.  
  
"Who is that?" said Sketchy walking towards Hazel completely ignoring Max and Logan.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Erm, Cindy, Sketch. This is Hazel. A really good friend of mine and fellow transgenic. Hazel, this is Sketchy and Original Cindy. They're my closest friends. Humans." Said Alec but making sure the last word was only heard by Hazel.  
  
"Hey sugah. You the new girl that Alec was tellin' me 'bout t'day? Nice ta meet ya. I heard you and ma boy here go way back." Said OC shaking Hazel's hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you too. Yeah, I'm new here. That's why we've got a few trust issues." Said Hazel nodding to Max and Logan.  
  
"So, boo. You ready to say sorry yet." Said OC to Max.  
  
"She doesn't have to say sorry, Cindy. I don't need to hear it." Said Alec.  
  
"You sure, baby boo. 'Cos I wouldn't take what she just said." Said Cindy still looking at Max with disappointment.  
  
"I'm sure." Said Alec.  
  
"Okay then. If Alec's okay with it, boo, then so am I. You can get a hug now." She said as she went and hugged Max briefly.  
  
"Logan." She said just nodding to the older man. He nodded back.  
  
Sketchy went and hugged Max as well.  
  
"Well, I'll take you to your apartment." Said Alec quickly, "Do you mind if Hazel shares with you both?"  
  
"No. Actually I would love it if Hazel moved in with us." Said Sketchy quickly grinning madly.  
  
"Err, maybe she should just stay with me and Josh." Said Alec protectively.  
  
"Don't worry, sugah. I'll make sure this idiot don't try nothin'." Said OC.  
  
"Okay then. You're probably beat." Said Alec walking over to the door with Hazel.  
  
"You read my mind, dude." Said Sketch as he and Cindy followed.  
  
As the four walked out, Max looked on in shock. "What the hell was that?" she said to herself.  
  
"Alec, sugah, you look happier than Original Cindy has seen you in a while. What's been happenin'?" OC asked as they walked to the apartment next to Alec and Joshua's.  
  
"I think I have to take the credit for that." Replied Hazel cockily.  
  
Alec laughed, "Sure, you do."  
  
"You know it. I am light relief compared to 452." Replied Hazel whilst nudging Alec playfully, "I make you happy don't I? You know it really."  
  
Alec just smiled whilst giving her a look that said 'Thank you'. He knew she was just trying to get a smile out of him.  
  
"You two are so much alike. What? They put cockiness in you're whole unit's DNA, Alec?" asked OC smiling.  
  
"It's not cockiness Cindy." Said Alec matter of factly.  
  
"Exactly, it's natural charm and charisma." Carried on Hazel.  
  
"And stunning good looks, of course." Said Alec smiling.  
  
"Of course. That was a given. I mean just look at us." Shrugged Hazel. Alec nodded in agreement whilst Cindy started laughing softly.  
  
"What was that you were saying, OC? Them being alike? No I don't see it." Said Sketchy sarcastically.  
  
"Hey Sketch. We were just being honest." Said Alec with mock seriousness.  
  
"Don't hate us 'cos we're beautiful." Added Hazel with the same expression as Alec.  
  
Cindy just looked at the two of them smiling. Her friend was happy. She just hoped that Max would get there as well.  
  
"Okay, we're here." Said Alec bringing Cindy out of her thoughts, "I know it's not much but most of the other places are filled, and this is the best I could sort out."  
  
"Don't worry man. Have you seen the dump I live in?" said Sketchy waving away Alec's worry.  
  
After they got settled it was early morning around four o'clock. Sketchy had already fallen asleep on the couch. "Guys I love it that you've come but I won't be able to see you tonight 'cos I'm on a heist. So you wanna have lunch together?" asked Alec.  
  
"Sure, baby boo. Watcha gonna do now?" asked Cindy as she watched Alec get up.  
  
"You need to get some sleep, Alec." Said Hazel looking at him. He wasn't showing it that much, but she could tell he was exhausted. He kept on rolling his neck with tiredness, and sighing.  
  
"My girl's right, baby boo. You need some sleep before you collapse." Added Cindy as she had also noticed that her transgenic friend was tired.  
  
"Or before you get seizures." Said Hazel sombrely.  
  
"I haven't had seizures since manticore." Said Alec shaking the comment off, "Anywayz, I have to sort out that vote thing, and I haven't checked for faults in the heist plans yet."  
  
"Alec, you're not perpetual. You need some sleep." Said Hazel standing up.  
  
"Yeah sugah. You need to be up for the heist tonight." Added OC.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll try and fit in a couple of hours." Said Alec but then caught Cindy's glare and said quickly, "I will fit in a couple of hours."  
  
He saw Cindy relax so said his 'see ya's' and went.  
  
"Okay honey. Now, you can tell me all about you." Said Cindy to Hazel.  
  
Hazel looked at her thoughtfully. "Okay but let's go for a walk." She said and with that they left, leaving a snoring Sketchy in dreamland.  
  
"So Alec was your CO at manticore?" asked OC as they walked. The sun was beginning to rise now and its rays soared orange and pink in the sky.  
  
"Yeah. He was the best. Manticore was a really strict place but he made sure we grew up in a relaxed environment. To everyone who looked into our unit we were hard working and powerful; manticore to the heart, but inside we weren't. We talked together and laughed together. We cared for each other and looked out for each other. Like a normal group of friends. We all had our different parts. Trigger was trigger happy, hence his name. He loved his guns. Kat showed the most humanity. She let her emotions rule her so she would mess up on tasks, but we made sure we covered up her tracks. Ember was fiery. He was really, I don't know, colourful. Yeah, that's right, he was colourful. He could talk his way out of anything, which was handy as he got into trouble loads. You knew Biggs right?" said Hazel and saw Cindy nod, "Well, he was a guys guy. When we went on team missions, he and Alec would be the ones, chatting up the ladies, go out to bars and clubs and stuff. Basically all the stuff we weren't supposed to do. Biggs was really laid back. He didn't like to get stressed, just go with the flow. Then there's 657. I don't know what he calls himself now, but back at manticore he hated to kill. I mean none of us enjoyed it, but he really hated it. He would just close up totally afterwards. And I was the one who loved to fight. When we had to fight other units at practise, I was always sent up first to scare the team, as you would usually put your weakest first. So when they saw me beat down their fighter within a couple of minutes they would get scared. Sometimes I would go a bit overboard...don't look at me like that I had issues which made me angry. My only outlet was our practises. Alec kept us together though. He would be the only one to bring 657 out of his depression, the only one to relax Kat, and the only one who could entice Trigger away from his guns before he went overboard on the assassinations. He was the only one who could shut Ember up and the only one who could get Biggs to be serious. He was the only one who could kick my ass. He was one wicked fighter."  
  
"Max could beat Alec. She always said it was easy." Said OC conversationally.  
  
"He would never use his full power on someone for no reason. He would only go supernova on us to either subdue me, or when he got really pissed. Alec was manticore's best soldier when it came to fighting. It's really beautiful to watch him fight. He doesn't do acrobatics or anything, but he's really graceful. I mean I suppose we all were because we're kinda smaller than the rest but he was so composed. Every move would be immaculate." Said Hazel remembering back reflectively.  
  
"Immaculate. I suppose that's a word that sums up Alec." Said OC wistfully, "You know, he's the only guy that's nearly turned me."  
  
"Turned you where?" asked Hazel confused.  
  
OC laughed, "Didn't you know, sugah? I'm gay."  
  
"Oh." Said Hazel laughing softly, "So our Alec's charming personality and dazzling smile only nearly turned you?"  
  
"Now girl. The boy is so gorgeous when he smiles that I was very nearly pulled right into his lap, but no, I think I'll stick to the girls." Said OC smiling.  
  
"Well, I guess Max is happy you didn't take him then." Said Hazel.  
  
"Whaddya mean, honey?" asked OC curiously.  
  
"She's obviously really into Alec." Said Hazel matter of factly.  
  
"How'd you get there?" asked OC even more inquisitive.  
  
"That's the reason she doesn't like me. 'Cos I get along with Alec really well. You should have seen her face when he hugged me. I thought she was gonna try and kill me right then and there. I guess she's possessive." Said Hazel normally.  
  
"Wait up there girl. You think Max has got a thing for Alec?" Said OC trying to clear things up.  
  
"Most definitely. I mean the daily spats, the killer looks at girls he's close to, the way she talks to him when she thinks no one can hear." Said Hazel conspiringly.  
  
"When and what did you hear?" asked Cindy almost jumping with glee.  
  
"Well, I was on the couch yesterday, at Alec's. It was after my encounter with Max which you know about right?" asked Hazel, OC nodded so the X5 carried on, "She came round to the apartment to ask Alec to go and speak to you. They both thought I was asleep. Anywayz, she was speaking all soft and gentle to him. When he said he wanted to stay and make sure I was alright, she was all crestfallen. No, deep down she loves Alec; and I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that Alec has feelings for her as well. But.."  
  
"But what, boo?" asked OC eager for Hazel not to leave her in the middle of the theory.  
  
"But..I don't know whether he's ready to open up and love someone yet. He did that once and he got hurt really, really, really bad. He might just not want to do that. All of our unit loved and lost, but it was the worst for him. He may just not risk that again." Said Hazel quietly, "I'm not sure I could take just watching him suffer as bad as he did then."  
  
"What happened, sugah?" asked Cindy but Hazel couldn't answer as an X8 came up to them.  
  
"Come on. The vote's going to start now. Hurry." He said whilst taking Hazel's hand and running with Cindy behind her. 


	7. jelousy and confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters or plot. All the new characters are mine though!  
  
Pairing: MA eventually, CA friendship  
  
At the main courtyard there was a massive crowd gathered. Everyone was standing there talking between themselves but this accumulated to be really loud. Max got on the raised area but no one seemed to notice. She tried her hardest to get everyone's attention but people seemed not to hear or see her.  
  
"Why aren't they listening? Didn't you tell them this was important?" hissed Max at Alec.  
  
"Maxie, you just don't know how to carry an audience." Said Alec submissively, "This is what you do." And with that he got onto the raised area when a sudden silence hit them. All the transgenics were waiting patiently for him to explain why they were there. "Thank you all for coming. I know it's a bit early but we needed a decision quickly." Said Alec greeting everyone with a stunning smile. All the transgenics nodded in understanding. Max just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on you have to be near the platform." Said the X8 leading Hazel to the area.  
  
"The reason Max and myself have called you here is to settle a disagreement between ourselves that include the X7s and X8s in our care. We all know that when manticore burned down, the X7s and X8s were left with an incomplete sense of fighting and understanding on issues such as medicine. So I propose that we teach them the basics on field med., and fighting nothing more. Max has also made a good point saying that it will be like we are creating our own manticore but I don't believe that's what's going to happen. The person teaching them everything will be Hazel, to those of you who don't her now would have probably heard of her as X5 594." Alec said pointing at Hazel who in turn waved shyly at the crowd who nodded at her, "I'll let her explain how she is going to run the course."  
  
As soon as Alec said that, Hazel looked at him with wide eyes. She had no idea what she was going to say. But everyone was waiting for her to go onto the platform to explain. As she walked past Alec, he whispered so that only she could here, "You are my own and my own can talk their way out of every situation." Hazel nodded to herself feeling slightly more confident with ideas already running through her head.  
  
"Hi. Well, I'm Hazel. And the training will begin with the basic defensive and offensive moves. Then I will do field med. and building up the defence against reacting to really bad injuries. I will then carry on to teach them about simple weaponry, nothing big as I don't really want them to become dependant on warfare. I will teach them to then learn how to strategically fight, so that maybe sometimes they won't even need to harm their opponent too much. I just want to say that, it won't be anything like manticore. It will be far more relaxed, with everyone working together as a team instead of in competition with each other. The lessons won't be as long as they were, and there'll be regular breaks where the kids can relax and have some fun. Most of us never got to live out a childhood, but I want them to have one. I want them, like I'm sure you all do as well, to be happy. I will make sure that they are having fun and are being normal kids, well as normal as any of us can be. But they really do need to learn how to look after themselves with everything that's going on. I mean if we're all quiet now and listen, we would be able to hear all the hate shouts and chants that are being said day in day out. Right now we're safe, but we don't know for how long it's going to be like this, and I just want to make sure that they can handle whatever will come. And I also want to say that if we do start these classes, not only the X7s and X8s need come. Anyone who feels they need to brush up on their skills can come. You can see first hand how it's going to be. If you have any worries or complaints you can always tell me and I'll try my best to rectify them. Well, I guess that's all I wanted to say. Thank you." And after finishing her speech Hazel went off the platform and walked back to Cindy. She passed Alec again on his way onto the raised area. He just smiled at her, pride emanating from his eyes.  
  
"Max do you have anything to say?" asked Alec as he was on the platform again. She shook her head 'no', not knowing what to say.  
  
"Okay then, Mole are you going to run the vote?" asked Alec to his green friend who nodded in return.  
  
"Okay Transgenics. We're going to decide this with a simple raise of hands. So, those who are in favour of these training classes, could you all lift your arms into the air?" he asked.  
  
He looked at another anomaly who was counting the number of arms rapidly. "All of them are for." Said the blue transgenic. "But I don't know about the X7s."  
  
"Hazel can you ask the X7s what they feel about this?" asked Alec who had overheard the anomaly. Hazel nodded and turned to the X7s who had gathered together.  
  
Everyone watched as they silently conversed, the only communication visible was the nodding. "They agree." Said Hazel simply.  
  
Alec nodded but Max cut in, "How do we know you're telling the truth?"  
  
Hazel rolled her eyes in frustration when Joshua answered, "I heard her. They did agree."  
  
Hazel looked appreciatively at the dog man while Max sighed in defeat, "Fine."  
  
"Okay then, everyone seems to agree with the training classes which will begin tomorrow at ten o'clock." Said Mole to the crowd.  
  
"Thank you all for coming." Added Alec as everyone turned to leave.  
  
The X7s were still left. They were looking at Hazel determinedly. "What are they still doing?" asked Logan as he came up to where Alec and Max were watching.  
  
"She must be telling them what Mole said?" replied Max looking with wonder.  
  
Alec looked at her stunned. She was finally beginning to trust his friend. "Yeah, it takes longer to converse at that pitch." Contributed Alec.  
  
They all saw the X7s nod their heads in unison and turn to leave. "I just told them that the classes started tomorrow and what sort of stuff we'll be doing. They didn't get all of the information before." Said Hazel defensively as she saw Max staring at her.  
  
"I know. That's what I figured." Replied Max before walking back to HQ.  
  
Hazel looked at Alec in shock who in turn laughed. He then came and put an arm around her and said, "You did great today. I know you don't like speaking in front of loads of people, and I did kinda put you on the spot."  
  
"Kinda? You tell me in the early hours of the morning that if everyone voted for fighting then I would be the teaching it. So I didn't think about any of it. And then I find this kid dragging me onto stage so that I can talk about my lesson plans." Said Hazel with mock anger.  
  
"You still did great. Now, I was wondering if we can do some training. Like proper sparring." He asked as they reached HQ.  
  
"Full on?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"Yep, completely full on." He said sensing her fervour.  
  
"You know I'm not gonna turn that down. Where and when?" she said grinning crazily.  
  
"I tell you later. I'll have to sort it out first." He replied smiling as well.  
  
Hazel just nodded. She then caught sight of Cindy so went up to her but not before saying to Alec over her shoulder, "See ya at lunch."  
  
"Will do." He answered whilst studying a layout plan.  
  
Max had heard everything the two transgenics had been saying to each other on their way back to HQ. As much as she hated to admit it, she was becoming just a little jealous.  
  
"So Alec. How are you today?" she asked the handsome X5 conversationally.  
  
"I'm fine. How 'bout you?" he asked as he stood by a few open building plans.  
  
"Yeah I'm good. What's up with you and the new girl?" she asked trying to sound nonchalant.  
  
"Oh do you mean my screwed up friend." Said Alec sarcastically, whilst Max made a face to the reference of the earlier incident, "Her name's Hazel and what do you mean by what's up with us?"  
  
"No, I mean you're pretty close." Said Max who was trying very hard to sound as though she didn't care but was failing miserably.  
  
"Yeah, we're close. She knows me really well. Even now, she can read me like a book. And you know me, I don't give away anything." Said Alec wonderingly.  
  
"Oh right...Well, do you want to have some lunch later?" She asked almost shyly.  
  
"Well, I'm having it with Hazel, Cindy and Sketch. But you're welcome to join us." Replied Alec who was looking at Max like she had two heads. It had been a while since Max had a civil conversation with him, which made him curious why she was suddenly making such an effort now.  
  
"Oh no, it's.it's okay. What about after? Mole said something about you taking a few hours out to relax." Asked Max leaning toward him slightly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna do some sparring with Hazel. I'm a bit rusty and fighting with Hazel will most definitely get me into shape. And I'll probably spend some quality time with Cindy and Sketch." Said Alec looking at Max closely. Her face seemed to fall slightly at what he said, "You know I'm not trying to steal Cindy away from you right?" he asked thinking that that was what was worrying her.  
  
"Huh? No, yes I know that you wouldn't do that. I know why OC's spending more time with you already. We're cool. It's okay." Said Max quickly waving off his comment.  
  
"So why are you looking down?" asked Alec looking at her concerned.  
  
'Lord, he has beautiful eyes.' She thought as she melted under his gaze but quickly caught herself.  
  
"I'm fine Alec." She said looking over his shoulder at where Hazel and Cindy were laughing together.  
  
"If you're sure." Countered Alec as he turned to Hazel.  
  
"Hey, Hazel, how 'bout we meet up at two o 'clock? Eastside roofs?" called Alec from across the room.  
  
"It's where we were reunited, Alec. Why would I not?" asked Hazel with a mock dreamy sigh.  
  
"That's exactly what I thought. Plus wide open spaces are always good." Replied Alec grinning.  
  
"Always. Especially with us." Carried on Hazel mimicking his smile.  
  
"Especially." Said Alec nodding his head in agreement.  
  
"Aaah. Aren't you two cute?" said Mole sarcastically.  
  
"Don't worry Mole. I know I'll never be able to take Alec away from you." Replied Hazel who started laughing when she saw Alec blow Mole a kiss, who quickly grunted in displeasure.  
  
"You two have gotta stop." Said OC smiling at there little converse.  
  
"Cindy, you should come and watch us. It'll be really cool. You can see us doing one of the only good things manticore gave us. Whaddya say?" asked Hazel.  
  
"We'll see, sugah." Replied Cindy, she then turned to Alec and said, "Baby boo, we gonna eat or what? 'Cos I am starved." Hollered Cindy to her good looking friend across the room.  
  
"You should probably get Sketchy. I'll meet you at the cafeteria in ten." Replied Alec and then carried on making the heist arrangements with Mole.  
  
"Is dat boy still sleepin'? C'mon girl, we'll wake his lazy ass and the get us some food." Said Cindy taking Hazel's hand and pulling her through the exit of HQ.  
  
And with that both females made their way to the apartment leaving a downcast Max with the ever boring Logan.  
  
"So Max, what do you want to do? Everything's going fine here. You can come away for a while right?" said Logan coming close to her, but she quickly moved away. Logan and Max still couldn't touch each other but Max didn't seem to mind anymore, which concerned her.  
  
"Well, I just wanted a bit of alone time you know?" replied Max. She saw Logan's face drop as he walked out of HQ but she felt relieved.  
  
'Urgh. Why am I feeling like this?' she thought to herself.  
  
Alec saw Max standing by herself looking lost so he went up to her and said, "Are you sure you don't wanna join us at lunch?"  
  
Max saw Alec smiling a reassuring smile at her so she said, "Yeah, okay." Whilst smiling back. They then made their way out to the Cafeteria, not noticing who saw them. Logan still hadn't made his way back to his and Max's apartment when he saw his beloved with a rather fine-looking looking X5. It was then he realised that it was Alec.  
  
'I thought she wanted to be alone. I hate Alec.' Thought Logan as he went back to the apartment to work out a way he could keep Max.  
  
It took Cindy and Hazel a good fifteen minutes to wake up Sketchy from slumber land. "Boy, you have slept for ten hours straight. That's enough. Get your ass of that couch and move it to the cafeteria. We're gonna eat with Alec. C'mon." shouted Cindy at Sketchy who fell to the floor in a heaped mess at the shrill voice.  
  
"Okay, okay. Lemme get my bearings first. Good morning Hazel." Sketchy replied perking up after see Hazel.  
  
"You mean afternoon, fool. Get up." Said Cindy throwing a pillow at her friend whilst Hazel looked on at the two smiling.  
  
"C'mon, honey. He's ready now. We should get going." Said Cindy to Hazel who in turn looked at Sketchy who was still fighting with the blankets.  
  
The three entered the cafeteria a few minutes later and were greeted by seeing Max sitting opposite to Alec at the table they had been sitting at the day before. They didn't seem to be talking but Hazel still hesitated.  
  
"C'mon, sugah. It'll be okay." Said OC whilst gently pulling the reluctant transgenic towards the table.  
  
"Hey guys." Opened Sketchy smiling widely.  
  
"Hey Sketchy. I haven't spoken to you in ages." Replied Max as she indicated for him to sit down. Hazel and Cindy took the seats on either side of Alec with Hazel opposite Sketchy.  
  
"Well, our food supplies are kind of limited and it's Josh's turn to cook today so there's only macaroni and cheese. Sorry 'bout that." Said Alec but everyone else waved off his apology saying it was fine, "Okay then. I'll go and get it."  
  
Both Hazel and Max said at the same time, "I'll help." Max glared at the younger X5 as Hazel looked at Alec for him to ask one of them.  
  
"C'mon Hazel. You can help." Said Alec indicating his friend to follow.  
  
Max carried on glaring at the beautiful X5 but sat back down without saying anything.  
  
Alec could see his friend clenching and unclenching her fists as she walked with him to the counter but didn't say anything. She then breathed out slowly and turned to Alec giving him a beautiful smile. Alec smiled back.  
  
"Can't wait 'till we spar. It'll be great. I can get some of my emotions out and you can let some of that pent up frustration out." Said Hazel calmly. Alec looked at her strangely not understanding what she meant but didn't push the subject.  
  
"Five macaronis and cheese, please Josh." Asked Alec.  
  
"Coming right up Medium fella." Replied Joshua who quickly went back into the make shift kitchen whilst chuckling to himself, "Cheese please. Haha. It rhymes.  
  
"Thank you, Hazel." He said slowly turning to Hazel whilst leaning against the counter.  
  
"For what?" asked Hazel confused.  
  
"For not turning this situation awkward for me." Replied Alec smiling at her slightly.  
  
"Don't worry, Tomcat. I meant what I said before. I won't go for her but if she tries anything." said Hazel playfully.  
  
"If she's stupid enough to try something then you have my permission to retaliate." Her stunning friend replied, "And since when do you call me, Tomcat?"  
  
"I don't know. You remind me of a tomcat." Said Hazel shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"How?" he asked curious.  
  
"You're cheeky and charming but still elegant. Like a tomcat." She replied as if she were telling him something that was common knowledge.  
  
"When did you make this astute observation?" asked Alec leaning forward slightly.  
  
"At HQ, when you were talking to the Queen of Sheba over there. Cindy was telling me a bit of background on you both, and from her stories I found those qualities about you stood out. Like a jaguar. But tomcat sounds better as a nickname than jaguar. Ooh we could call you jag, if you want." said Hazel grinning.  
  
"I like Tomcat." Said Alec cringing at the 'jag'.  
  
"Good. Anywayz, it reminded me of how we used to call you tomcat back at manticore."  
  
"When?" asked Alec slightly shocked.  
  
"We didn't call you it when we spoke to you. When we spoke about you we called you tomcat." Replied the pretty X5.  
  
"I didn't know you talked about me so much." Replied Alec cockily.  
  
"Shut up, Tomcat." Said Hazel whilst pushing him light-heartedly.  
  
"I like Tomcat." Said Alec as he tested it out himself.  
  
"Good thing too, 'cos I wasn't gonna change it." Countered Hazel whilst walking confidently even though balancing three plates.  
  
The two transgenics handed the meals out and everyone started eating. There was an awful silence with no one knowing what to say.  
  
"Sooo..are you guys gonna come and watch us fight?" asked Alec trying to fill the hush.  
  
"Yeah. It is gonna be one massive session. You really gotta see it." Added Hazel aiming her voice to Cindy and Sketchy.  
  
"I heard you were one of the best at manticore." Said Cindy conversationally when Max snorted.  
  
"Who'd you hear that from Cindy?" asked Alec ignoring Max and watching Hazel through his peripheral vision.  
  
"Loads of people. After that speech Hazel made. A few of the guys were saying how Hazel was a notorious fighter, with you, baby boo, being the only person who could beat her." Answered Cindy when Max snorted again.  
  
Hazel was beginning to glare at her food as if it was insulting her family. Alec gave Max a look which said 'leave it alone' but Max didn't seem to get it as she said, "I could beat Alec easily enough." The amusement in her voice was mocking him.  
  
Hazel's fists were now clenched as well. Alec knew Hazel got angry easily anyway, but with her dislike towards Max, her fury seemed to be coming to full force in double the time. Suddenly, Alec saw Hazel breathe out a long breath as she unclenched her hands. She then looked at Max neutrally and said coolly, "Maybe you should come and watch us as well. Maybe even show some of those winning moves."  
  
"I might just do that." Replied Max subtly sneering at Hazel. 'I'll show her.' Thought Max.  
  
Alec knew this was a bad idea but the two female transgenics were strong willed and he knew he wouldn't be able to change their minds about it, so he took some comfort from the fact that Cindy and Sketchy were both going to be there as well.  
  
Another silence ensued. This time Max was the one to break as she sighed loudly before saying quietly, "I only did it because they were using us to do bad things."  
  
She could tell none of them understood what she meant so she carried on and said, "I couldn't leave manticore standing. It was doing really bad things. They were using us all."  
  
Everyone was shocked to silence when Cindy whispered to Alec, "Tell me she did not just say that."  
  
"If there is a God, I pray she didn't." replied Alec just as quietly. Both turned to see how Hazel was taking what her fellow transgenic had said.  
  
Hazel had closed her eyes but her body language seemed to be that of a leopard. She was softly rubbing her hands as she leaned back slightly. She seemed to be subtly stretching. She then opened her eyes slowly, her face showing no emotion, maybe except complete equanimity, just like a big cat is whilst stalking its prey waiting to leap for the kill. "I'm feeling kinda tired, Alec." Hazel said turning to her friend, "Come and get me to train." When Alec had nodded in response she got up and left the cafeteria.  
  
"You know what?" said Cindy getting up as well, "I'm gonna take a catnap too. I didn't get no sleep last night. See yous later boos." She looked at Sketchy to get him to follow which he did swiftly.  
  
"I better get back to HQ. Prep the heist team. Maybe I'll see you later." And with that, Alec was also gone leaving Max slumped in her chair.  
  
"Well, you sure know how to clear a table." She mumbled to herself whilst playing with her food. 


	8. fight fight fight

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters or plot. All the new characters are mine though!  
  
Pairing: MA eventually, CA friendship  
  
Alec quickly caught up with Cindy and Sketchy and said, "Make sure Hazel's okay. She's freaking me out by not showing any emotion."  
  
"Don't worry, dude. We'll make sure she's okay." Replied Sketchy to reassure his friend.  
  
"Original Cindy cannot believe, that Max is dense enough to mention manticore in front of that girl. What was she tryin' to do?" said Cindy exhaling quickly with annoyance.  
  
"Max has never been the most tactful person, Cindy." Replied Alec as they walked.  
  
"Yeah but that was just plain stupid." Said Cindy shaking her head.  
  
"Well, I'll see you guys in a half hour." Said Alec as he went in the direction of HQ.  
  
Sketchy and OC entered their apartment to be greeted by silence. "Hazel, are you here?" asked Sketchy softly in case she was sleeping.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just in the bathroom." Came a muffled voice from behind the bathroom door. As they walked into the living room they could see parts of a vase by the far wall where it had obviously had been thrown.  
  
"Are you okay in there, sugah?" asked Cindy as she saw a bit of blood on the floor where a piece of vase was.  
  
"Yep, I'm fine. Just got a small cut." Replied the barely audible voice.  
  
"Come out here, honey. I'll clean up." Said Cindy softly.  
  
Hazel unlocked the door and walked up slowly. "If you think that's a small cut, I don't wanna see what you think a big cut is." Said Sketchy as he saw the big gash on Hazel's right hand.  
  
"It's really deep. How much blood have you lost?" asked Cindy whilst inspecting the injury.  
  
"I'll live. Can you just wrap it up for me?" said Hazel stiffly as she was still a bit miffed from what went down in the cafeteria.  
  
"What's that smell?" she asked after a small pause. She sniffed around and then turned to Sketchy.  
  
Cindy who was nearer to Sketchy sniffed him and jumped away quickly whilst saying, "Sketchy, get your ass into that bathroom and have a shower. You smell all kinds of bad."  
  
"Alright, alright I'm going." Replied Sketchy as he ran to the bathroom with Cindy throwing the seat cushions at him.  
  
When she saw that Sketchy was well into having his shower - indicated by his bad singing - she turned to Hazel and said, "Are you okay, sugah?"  
  
"I'm fine Cindy." Replied Hazel in a monotone.  
  
"You can tell Original how you feel. Cindy and Alec were ready to see you pounce." Said Cindy carefully whilst wrapping her hand in some ripped fabric.  
  
"Yeah, well I promised Alec I wouldn't do anything to Max. Not unless she did or said something directly to me that I didn't like." Answered the transgenic whose voice had hardened slightly.  
  
Cindy observed her new friend before saying, "Original Cindy's gonna go and get some more bandages. You stay here and wait for Sketchy to come out. Not gonna be long."  
  
"Wait." Said Hazel who caught the humans arm stopping her from moving, "Don't tell Alec I hurt myself."  
  
"He'll find out anyway." Said Cindy getting out of Hazel's grip.  
  
"Fine he'll find out when he finds out. You don't need to tell him." Countered Hazel lying down onto the couch and promptly falling asleep.  
  
Cindy left the apartment and instead of heading to the infirmary went to the cafeteria. Just as she thought, Max was still sitting where they had all sat just a quarter of an hour before. She swiftly walked up her best friend and sat down opposite her bringing the transgenic out of her reverie.  
  
"What did you think you were doing earlier?" asked Cindy sounding annoyed.  
  
"What?" replied Max still slightly out of it.  
  
"Before. At lunch. What do you think you were doing talking about manticore?" asked Cindy again, talking to Max as she was a child.  
  
"I just wanted to tell her why I did what I did. You know to explain my actions." Replied Max pleadingly.  
  
"Her baby died in that fire. Original Cindy knows you did what was right but when her baby died a part of her died as well. Just leave the issue alone." Said OC softening slightly.  
  
"Why? I did what the right thing." Replied Max who was beginning to get angry.  
  
"Don't you dare get angry with me, girl. The only reason that girl didn't beat your ass is 'cos she promised Alec she wouldn't do anything to you. And I know you're tryin' to get back into baby boo's good books and you know Original Cindy's all for that. But the only way you're gonna do that is by being good to the girl." Said OC getting irritated as well.  
  
"I wasn't hostile." Replied Max defensively.  
  
"No, but you were insensitive." Said Cindy getting slightly wound up.  
  
"Fine. No talking of manticore. Will you be happy with that?" asked Max sardonically.  
  
Cindy just nodded and went speedily back to the apartment, as Alec would be coming soon.  
  
"Oh hey Cindy. Where've you just been?" asked Alec as they both reached the apartment at the same time.  
  
"Original Cindy has been havin' a word with Missy. Jus' givin' her a few of Cindy's wise words. Dunno what it's worth though." Replied Cindy as they entered the apartment.  
  
She saw that the pieces of vase had been cleared up. Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft laugh. They both turned to see Hazel laughing at something Sketchy said. "Hey guys." Said Sketchy as he stood up followed by Hazel, "Are we ready to go? I wanna see some of the skills held by manticore's most notorious."  
  
"Yeah. Let's head up now." Replied Alec. He then dropped behind the two humans to walk with Hazel. "You ready to fight?" he asked with his stunning eyes twinkling with zeal.  
  
"You know it." Replied Hazel her eyes emanating the same sparks.  
  
The group arrived on the Eastside. As Cindy and Sketchy couldn't jump to the roof they climbed their way up the nine flights of steps to the roof. The sun's rays were blocked by the grey clouds which blazed silver. The breeze picked up to become a revitalizing wind.  
  
"We should stretch, first." Said Hazel already falling steadily into the splits.  
  
"Ouch. That looks like it hurts." Said Cindy to her friend. They were both sitting a little further away from the transgenics as they figured their friends would space to move in.  
  
Alec and Hazel did a series of stretches and then went on to do a few acrobatics to stretch out their backs.  
  
"How the hell do they do that?" said Sketchy more to himself than anyone else.  
  
"You ready?" asked Hazel grinning madly with anticipation.  
  
Alec nodded and that seemed to be the signal to begin because Hazel went straight into diving the first roundhouse kick. None of the group noticed Max come onto the roofs. She watched the two transgenics moving in sync. To Max it didn't even look as though they were fighting, it was more like a dance. The two matched each other at each step, continually pushing the other to do more advanced techniques. She saw Alec moving in to do the final kick of the spar, when he caught Hazel's arm and stopped so suddenly that the spectators were shocked by the abrupt stillness.  
  
For a long time the two transgenics stood in the exact stance they had unexpectedly finished in. All that time Alec looked at Hazel straight in the eyes. The female transgenic stood her ground by unwaveringly looking back but his silent interrogation was so thorough she felt exposed. "What happened to your hand?" Alec finally asked as he moved in closer cradling her injured hand in his.  
  
"I just got myself cut. It's only a scratch." Replied Hazel not looking into her former CO's eyes.  
  
Cindy snorted in mild disbelief as Sketchy said, "It's more of a gash than a scratch."  
  
"How did it happen?" he asked whilst looking at the blood soaked bandage.  
  
"I got a bit angry. Did something stupid. Can we carry on sparring now?" Hazel replied quickly pulling her hand away and getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"Well actually I was wondering whether I could join in." said Max as she stepped forward out of the light shadow in which she had been hiding.  
  
Hazel rolled her eyes in frustration. Alec noticing this said, "Yeah you can. After we have one more round." Max looked up at him slightly taken aback as she thought he would willingly let her interrupt. "Maybe you can get a few tips." He added cockily. Max then sat down next to Sketchy pouting.  
  
Alec looked back at Hazel and nodded again. The two then started circling each other. The spectators could see that they were thinking more about the strategic element of fighting with both transgenics looking intently at their opponent whilst still concentrating on other rudiments. Alec was the first to make a move this time. He moved in to do a series of punches just before his fist could connect with her body, Hazel blurred to his right at top speed. Max gasped quietly but her two friends heard easily enough.  
  
"What's the matter, boo?" asked Cindy eyes never leaving the transgenics.  
  
"She just.she just.it was so.how could that.it was too." replied Max still staring at the two transgenics as if they were on fire. But the two were blazing. The super quick moves and the beautiful grace with which they moved created an electricity in the air around them.  
  
"Huh?" asked Sketchy turning his gaze away from the fighting pair.  
  
"Hazel. She just moved so fast." Said Max wonderingly.  
  
"Yeah but all of you do that." Said Sketchy confused.  
  
"Did you see how fast she was. That was way faster than any transgenic I've seen. Way faster than I can." Said Max also looking confused on how this could happen.  
  
Everyone's attention was back on the tussle. As Hazel got faster, Alec too got faster. Their movements were erratically rapid but also calmingly composed. Each kick was generated with acute precision and each punch was intercepted with marvelled strength. However, as the fight carried on Max could see Alec begin to get slower whereas Hazel moved with the same heightened speed. Alec instead of blocking the attack moved out of its line of direction with simple leaps and jumps.  
  
"What is he doing?" said Max to herself in disgust. She couldn't understand why he wasn't fighting properly.  
  
"He's wearing her out." Said Cindy simply, "Don'tcha see how she's getting slower." It seemed Cindy was right because the continued change of direction seemed to be confusing Hazel as her movements, whilst still keeping there composure and strength, were becoming more defective.  
  
Alec then took the advantage when she seemed to be losing concentration because of her disorientation, and swiped her feet and quickly pinning her to the ground with her arms above her head.  
  
When he was successively on top of her and had undoubtedly cut her off from any escape he whispered looking at her contently and grinning with triumph, "Your weakness, Hazel, is that you get too caught up with the fighting, with the movements. It disables you from being perceptive of the subtler actions of your opponent. It always has been and always will be."  
  
Both were breathing hard. Hazel looked back at him still pinning her securely to the ground. Her eyes suddenly started sparkling but she quickly ordered her eyes to show no emotion and set a frown upon her glowing face. She then began to wriggle under Alec. Alec didn't know what she was doing and tried to stop her but she kept fidgeting under him. "Will you stop that?" asked Alec getting uncomfortable. His body was starting to react to the constant writhing beneath him. He held both her arms with one hand and took her face in the other and said, "Stop writhing."  
  
After he said this he saw the twinkle in Hazel's eyes when suddenly she flipped them both around so that now he was the one pinned to the ground and she was on top. She said to him seductively, "Your weakness, Tomcat, is that you're a man." She then kissed him on the cheek and rolled off him. Alec seemed stunned as he lay frozen on the ground looking at her. Hazel rolled her eyes whilst letting slip a small smile and held her hand out to help him up.  
  
"That girl has skills." Said Cindy laughing at what had just happened.  
  
"She cheated." Said Max in defiance.  
  
"Actually I used his weakness against him. Just like Alec used my weakness against me to pin me." Replied Hazel casually.  
  
"You cheated." Said Max again looking at the X5 determinedly.  
  
"No she didn't Max. She played dirty. Like you, remember? I have ten years training on you but you fight dirty or have you forgotten the cage fight?" Countered Alec coming out of his stupor.  
  
Max had the decency to look sorry, when Hazel then turned to Alec and then said, "I think that was the first time I beat you. If I did that move on you back at manticore they would have put me in for a beating." 


	9. you learn somethin' new each day

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters or plot. All the new characters are mine though!  
  
Pairing: MA eventually, CA friendship  
  
The next few weeks went the seemingly normal and routined. The crowds of transgenic haters never seemed to cease with the continued amount of new information the news kept apparently finding out. Each morning would consist of the X7s and 8s combat classes and each evening would consist of vital heists and supply runs.  
  
"Okay, kids you're all doing great. Now gather round. I wanna show you guys a new move." Said Hazel to her large group of students.  
  
Whilst Hazel was teaching her class in the courtyard, Max was watching her from HQ. Dix came up to her and said amiably, "She's good, isn't she?"  
  
Max just looked at him and asked, "But don't you think it's bad teaching these kids to fight. Isn't that what we're trying to take them away from?"  
  
"When the war's over Max. When the war's over we can bring up our kids pacifist style. But until then they need to be able to look after themselves and each other." Replied the transgenic.  
  
"I guess." Replied Max but then added, "I just feel bad, making them go through what we did each morning."  
  
"It's nothing like what we all had to go through. You're only watching it from a TV monitor. Why don't you go down there and see how Hazel teaches? It's completely different. She makes sure that they laugh and have fun, Max. Maybe you oughta give her a break." Said Dix turning to her. With that Max nodded and made her way to the courtyard.  
  
"Okay people, now that I've shown you the move, who wants to try it out with me?" asked Hazel peering at the crowd. No one put their hand up at first until she saw the crowd moving slightly and a man coming out. At many of her classes it wasn't just the transgenic youth that turned up but anyone who could spare the time. Today it just happened that Logan was one of them. He could see Max becoming more distant from him and so decided to join the combat classes. His reasoning was that he would be able to understand Max much better.  
  
"Well then. Logan isn't it?" asked Hazel to the man standing in front of her, he just nodded so she carried on, "Okay, well we'll do it in slowmo first then we'll get onto a faster pace."  
  
The move consisted of blocking a jab and then flipping the person over whilst getting into the position to dislocate the enemy's arm. Alec had advised Hazel on teaching the kids ways in disabling without annihilating.  
  
The two did the slow, step by step version and Hazel seeing that Logan understood what needed to be done moved on to do the series of movements as a spar. However, Logan didn't do the moves right and ended up on the ground with his arm dislocated instead of the other way round. It was then that Max decided to arrive.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" hollered Max as she ran over to see if Logan was alright.  
  
"Be careful boo." Said Original Cindy, who had been watching the class, whilst pulling Max away before she accidentally touched Logan.  
  
Max quickly turned on Hazel, "What the hell do you think you're doing hurting him like that? He shouldn't even be participating in the class. He's not like you and me."  
  
"Look this move is taught in self defence classes all the time. It was safe." Was all that Hazel could say before being interrupted by Max.  
  
"Well, if it was safe then what's he doing on the floor with a dislocated shoulder." Shouted Max as the crowd all took a step back, "Did you do this on purpose?"  
  
"What? No." cried out Hazel in anger, "Of course I didn't. He just."  
  
But Hazel was cut off again by Max, "He just what? He was just watching and you decided to ask him to help demonstrate?"  
  
"No. Look just wait." Began Hazel but again was interrupted by the hot headed transgenic.  
  
"I want you to tell me." Said Max but was cut off by the younger transgenic this time.  
  
"I will if you let me speak." yelled Hazel so that everyone quietened.  
  
She went to open her mouth but was cut off by Logan, "I offered Max.agh.she didn't force me to do anything. Agh. I just .did the sequence wrong."  
  
"Look. Let me help." said Hazel as she went to the ordinary but Max shot out her hand to stop her.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" said Max slowly through gritted teeth.  
  
"I'm trying to help your boyfriend. Not like you can do anything about it." Replied Hazel shrugging off Max's grip and kneeling down beside Logan. "Okay, this is gonna hurt you. Just grit through it, okay?" Said Hazel. When Logan nodded she said, "Okay, on the count of three. One. two." and it was then she pushed his shoulder back into its socket. A scream pierced the area. Logan sat up with tears coming out of his eyes. "Good as new." Said Hazel standing up and patting him hard on the recently located shoulder, "Okay people. I think that's enough for today. Same time tomorrow." With that said everyone went their separate ways talking about what happened leaving only Max, Hazel, Logan and OC in the courtyard. "Cindy, maybe you should take Logan to the infirmary, just in case." Said Hazel and Cindy did as she said feeling the need for the two transgenics to talk it out.  
  
"Don't ever hurt Logan. Do you understand me?" said Max trembling with some unknown emotion.  
  
Hazel smiled slightly before saying, "You're hurting him more than me."  
  
"How?" yelled a livid Max.  
  
"You say that you love him but you don't. No, hear me out. You might have loved the ordinary before but you don't now."  
  
Max couldn't hold back any longer, "What do you know about love?"  
  
"I've been here a few weeks now and I've seen how you are around him. You leave him to it most of the time whilst doing the CO duties of TC and you only go back to him when things aren't going well." Carried on Hazel in the same unthreatening tone whilst Max grunted in fury. "Have you noticed the guy change over the two weeks? The reason he dislocated his shoulder was 'cos he didn't have the energy or strength to flip me over even when I was making myself as light as possible."  
  
"He's a human. He doesn't have our strength." Relied Max as if she was a nutter.  
  
"I know that but he was weaker than an ordinary should be. The toxins. The toxins are playing with his health. 452, you're the one who's keeping him here even though you don't love him anymore." Replied the younger transgenic whilst walking around and tidying up the courtyard.  
  
"It's Max." Said Max stubbornly, "And I do love him."  
  
"If you say so. But answer me this. If you love him as much as you say you do why aren't you letting him go. If you love him you would tell him to leave before he dies because of the toxins or even by the familiars. By being with you, is putting him in danger. If you care about him, you'll let him go." Said Hazel finally stopping to look at the leather clad transgenic who was avoiding her gaze. "He's not one of us.Max."  
  
It was then Max's head shot up. He's not one of us, Max. Alec had said that to her before. The two were more alike than she realised. Instead of answering Hazel she swiftly left for the infirmary.  
  
"Hey Gem, where's Logan?" asked Max as she walked through into the infirmary.  
  
"Oh, I've already sent him back to his apartment. But I got to talk to you actually." Replied the X5.  
  
"'Bout what?" asked Max.  
  
"It's Logan. He's in really bad shape." Said Gem leading Max to a chair.  
  
"I knew that knock by Hazel did more damage. Wait 'till I get my hands on her." Said Max standing up quickly.  
  
"No, no." said Gem pulling Max down to sit again, "The toxins in TC are making him really sick. His vitals are all screwed. We need to take him outta TC if you want him to regain full health. He hasn't got our strength. Now don't take this the wrong way but sometimes I think you forget that he isn't one of us." That was what sent Max off the edge. "What is it with everyone thinking I don't know what is good for my boyfriend." She said standing up and practically shouting.  
  
"Calm down Max and keep your voice down, people are resting here. Anyway, who's everyone?" Said Gem trying to appease the leader of TC.  
  
"Alec, Mole, Hazel. I mean what do they know?" said Max as though disgusted.  
  
"Well, a lot." Replied Gem matter of factly, "Alec was up there with the best in manticore and Hazel was attuned to practically everything manticore taught, especially medicinal issues. And Mole.well Mole knows everything."  
  
"What is it with all the praise giving for the screw up and sidekick?" said Max to herself but Gem heard well enough.  
  
"You have got to ease up on the man, Max. Even I'm finding it increasingly suspicious with this immense hate you have towards Alec." Said Gem when Mole came bursting into the Infirmary.  
  
"Gem, get ready for two gunshot wounds and a few minor injuries from the heist team." Said the green transgenic straight away ignoring Max's presence.  
  
With a nod Gem said to Mole, "Okay. Send Hazel over. I'll get things ready here." Then she turned towards the inside of the make shift hospital and yelled "Chlo. We need bandages and cauterisation kits. The heist team's comin' in."  
  
"Assenting. I'll be out in a second." Replied Chloe, an aquamarine anomaly.  
  
"Err, Max are you in or out? 'Cos I don't really need you here loitering by the entrance." Said Gem whilst sorting out the nearest beds.  
  
"Umm, I can stay here and help." Said Max.  
  
"No. I only let people with the full training help." Said Gem turning around to face her, "That's no stick at you for running away or anything but it's just one of my policies. You can stay though if you want to. You know, raise the kids' morale?"  
  
"Sure." Said Max a little unsurely when hurrying through the infirmary's double doors was Alec carrying one X6, Joshua carrying an X5, Luke helping two other X6s, and a bunch of X5s limping or cradling other injuries with Hazel, coming up the rear.  
  
"Gem, Ryan's been shot in the leg and Joe's been disabled in the pelvis and back." Alec said whilst putting Ryan on the bed and indicating to Joshua to do the same and then turned back to Gem, "I've been trying to keep him conscious but he's lost a lot of blood. Please save him."  
  
"I'll do my best Alec." She said to the handsome X5 while putting a comforting hand on his shoulder and then to her staff said, "Hazel take care of Ryan and then come and help me with Joe. Chlo, I need you to check up and help all the minors as quickly as possible and then come help me." The other two nodded and got to work straight away.  
  
"Luke, Mole, Josh, make yourselves useful and come help me." Said Chloe indicating the rest of the heist team.  
  
Alec came up to Hazel and said, "Let me help with Ryan."  
  
"Sure. Pass me the knife." Came Hazel's reply.  
  
When Alec moved to get the instrument his jacket moved slightly and she saw a red stain and saw him flinch so very slightly. "Alec your bleeding." said the female transgenic, "Did you get shot?"  
  
"It's nothing. I'll live." Replied Alec shrugging but then flinching more obviously after the gesture.  
  
"Sure, nothing." She said to him and the called across the room, "Chlo, Alec's been shot."  
  
Mole span around suddenly, "You what? You got shot? Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
Then Joshua quickly ran over and started pulling Alec towards a bed, "Is medium fella alright?"  
  
"I'm fine Josh." Replied Alec whilst trying to get back up when Chloe came rushing over.  
  
"Lie down." She ordered.  
  
"Come on Chlo. I'm fine." Alec said trying to stand up but all his attempts futile.  
  
"Alec, you and I have been through this enough time to know the drill." Chloe said with more gentleness in her voice.  
  
"Chlo, I just wanna get some rest." Said Alec sighing deeply.  
  
"Hon, let me clean up the wound and give you a little blood, and then I promise you can have your well earned rest. I never went back on my word before, have I?" said the anomaly slowly moving her X5 friend into the lying down position, "I'll take care of you don't worry."  
  
"I don't know." Said Alec, his words slurred from blood loss.  
  
"Sweetie, I am not gonna let anything happen to you. I'm here, Gem, Luke, Mole and Josh are here, Hazel's here, even Max's here. All of us to look after you." Said Chloe in a soothing tone indicating to each of the transgenics.  
  
"She doesn't care." Said Alec sadly. Hazel turned slightly to look at Max who in turn looked elsewhere, while Chloe and Gem exchanged glances.  
  
"What's that, hon?" asked the anomaly whilst cleaning Alec's wound.  
  
"She doesn't care." Said Alec with such seriousness that is uncommon for Alec.  
  
"I'm sure she does, babe." Replied the shimmering transgenic.  
  
"Argh." Humphed Alec when Chloe pulled out the bullet from his side.  
  
"There you go, honey." Said Chloe softly whilst stroking his face, "You can sleep now."  
  
"No, Chlo." Said Alec looking at the anomaly with intense sadness.  
  
"I thought you wanted to sleep, sweetie." Said the transgenic whilst sitting on his bed.  
  
"I want to sleep. But...the nightmares." He whispered, looking to Chloe like he did all those years ago back in manticore after his bouts in re- indoctrination. His eyes so haunted.  
  
"Okay, babe. I'll sit with you." She said, dragging a chair next to his bed and sitting on it.  
  
"All night?" Alec asked taking her hand.  
  
"All night, sweetie. All night." Chloe replied squeezing his hand for comfort. 


	10. surprises all round

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters or plot. All the new characters are mine though!  
  
Pairing: MA eventually, CA friendship  
  
"I heard the heist team's back." Said Logan as Max walked into their apartment.  
  
"Yeah." Said Max stoically.  
  
"So what happened? Did it all go well? Its just you've been gone so long." Said Logan gesturing for her to sit down.  
  
"Oh yeah I went to see you in the infirmary but you'd already gone. It was then they came in. We had a few casualties." Replied Max sitting down at the furthest point away from him on the couch.  
  
"Oh did Alec screw up the mission again." Said Logan waiting for her reply.  
  
"Yeah, probably." She replied absentmindedly but that was enough for Logan who suddenly broke into a big grin.  
  
"Logan, I gotta go." She said standing up without looking at Logan and walking towards the door.  
  
"But you just got back." Whined Logan.  
  
She spun round quickly, "Logan, I am glad you're okay but I am the leader of this nation and I have a lot of work to do." And she walked off.  
  
"Chloe, it's been five hours now. Get some rest or some food or something." Said Hazel to the anomaly.  
  
"I'm fine." Replied Chloe as Hazel walked into the next room but quickly halted her, "I'd like some water though."  
  
"Sure thing." Said Hazel from the other room and then brought her transhuman friend her drink, "I'm off now. Need a few zzzs before today's class. Send someone up if you need me."  
  
"'k babes. Laterz."  
  
Max walked into the courtyard and stood there for a couple of minutes looking around. The night was cool and crisp and the only light shed was from random fires lit. She had told Logan that she was going to her office a HQ but she was thinking about taking a detour to the infirmary when she heard someone coming.  
  
"Oh, it's you." Said Max coldly.  
  
"Lovely to see you as always 452." Replied Hazel.  
  
"For the last time. It's Max." said the other transgenic through gritted teeth.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Replied Hazel changing the subject quickly, "So you heading to the infirmary?"  
  
"No. Why would I?" said Max quickly.  
  
"Oh. I don't know." Said Hazel sarcastically, "Maybe to see our friend Alec. To see whether the rest of the heist team are fairing well. To offer encouragement and praise for risking their lives to give this grand freak nation food, weapon and medical supplies. Isn't that what a good CO should do?"  
  
Max looked a bit dumbstruck, "Err, well yes I might do that soon."  
  
"Good. I'm sure they'll be pleased to see you." Hazel said slowly turning around to carry on walking but added, "Especially if you stay civil to all parties."  
  
Max couldn't think of anything to do but stick her tongue out to the back of a walking Hazel.  
  
Max walked into a quiet infirmary. Most of the transgenics were sleeping but a couple of transhumans were playing cards in the corner and she saw two X8s talking to each other animatedly but quietly. Looking at them so carefree, she had to smile.  
  
"What's put you in such a good mood?" she heard a croaky, deep voice say. She turned in the direction of the voice and saw Alec sitting up slightly on his bed with Chloe asleep in the chair next to him.  
  
"How are you?" Max asked quietly as not to wake Chloe up.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine. Only a bit sore." Replied Alec looking at her strangely, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just came to check up on everyone. See how everyone faired." She replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Well, everyone's fine. Although I think Chloe and Gem need a good nights sleep." Said Alec nodding to the chair next to him and towards the office where a sleeping Gem could be seen still holding her baby.  
  
Max sat herself down on a nearby chair and studied Alec. In the moonlight that strayed through the window, part of his face was hidden in darkness. But she could see how his face was held lower than usual with his ever present smirk erased from his chiselled face. His eyes looked tired and despondent but she knew that they still held strength.  
  
"Are we gonna chat or are you just gonna stare at me all day?" said Alec quietly bringing her out of her reverie.  
  
"Sorry." She said quietly, blushing slightly but soon looked at him again, "Alec, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Go ahead." Was the reply she received.  
  
"Well, it's just that earlier on Chloe said that you've been through enough of this to know the routine. What did she mean by that?"  
  
Alec didn't reply but watched her through his peripheral vision. She looked bare as if she was trying to let go of what her brain constantly told what was right to do or wrong to do and she was just trying to listen to what her instincts told her. For once she looked vulnerable. Enraptured by this he said, "Back at manticore I used to get into a lot of trouble especially after the Berrisford mission. I was always kept on a tight leash and was regularly put into Psy-ops, solitary, and reindoctrination. After each one of these sessions, I would need to be taken care of and it was Chloe who was assigned to me. So she's seen me at my worst and weakest."  
  
Max looked at him when he finished and for the first time really saw him. When she first met him back at manticore Alec was a true manticorian or so she thought. He was someone she despised because he was everything she hated. He never tried to be a normal guy but was proud of his abilities. He never needed the feeling of fitting in with the normal people and leading a normal life because he knew he never could and was comfortable with that. Ever since she had escaped she had always wanted to be accepted and forget her past. And it had taken her nearly ten years to settle down and make friends but Alec, after being out for only a year, has already settled down into life by finding a calling in life at TC and finding friends. He even wormed his way into her heart and now she could see why. He was a constant presence of strength, vitality, warmth, and annoyingness, that even though not always wanted, was needed to keep her life up straight.  
  
"Your in an open mood today." She said.  
  
That made him chuckle. His laugh was deep and sincere which put a smile on Max's face. He soon said, "Aren't you the lucky one then."  
  
"You know, it seems everyone here knows you more than me." She replied.  
  
"Your probably right. Not like you ever really wanted to know." He said with a dry laugh.  
  
"You could tell me now." She replied carefully.  
  
He turned to look at her to see if she was serious. To her credit she looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"What do you want to know?" he asked turning to her.  
  
"About the Berrisford mission, about you being a CO which I can't believe by the way, about your apparent brilliant fighting abilities which I won't believe." She replied shrugging her shoulders. His face was stone serious until the last bit when he chuckled slightly. She carried on, "Wherever you want to start."  
  
"Well, I've been CO of my unit since I was five years old. Biggs and Hazel were both in my unit and I had four other people as well. We were all pretty close. I guess I ended up with the weirdest lot 'cos one us didn't like to kill, which was a bit of a problem, one of us was far too humanitarian for manticore's liking, one of us loved guns, one of us never stopped chattin', one of us fought like a mother bear protecting her brood, one of us was a rebel and their was only one sane one. You know, it was a group waitin' for trouble. But we were a team. Manticore told us to leave behind the weak, but that would never happen with us. I was not gonna let one of mine die. We helped each other, had each other's back. We even had ourselves a little underground business venture with the guards." At this Max smiled and rolled her eyes. Alec in turn smiled but soon turned serious, "We weren't a family though. There wasn't room in our routine to become a family." He got quieter, "They made us do things. Things that wouldn't happen in a family." He shook his head and coughed slightly, "Anywayz, after my first session of Psy-ops and reindoctrination in '09, I learned what manticore could and most probably would do too us if we stepped outta line so I made sure none of my unit felt that pain. I vowed from then on whenever it was in my power I would prevent that from happening." Max opened her mouth to say something but Alec carried on, "If they did anything wrong, outta line, I was the one who was asked to report it but I never gave them away."  
  
"You can't do that though. What about the guards and stuff?" said Max quietly.  
  
"I know I couldn't out right lie and say nothing happened so I told them that I did it, so that I would face their punishment. Max, you've felt the pain, you know that no one should ever be violated like that." He said suddenly turning to her and looked at her with desperate eyes. She felt an obligation to nod back and ease his pain.  
  
"The Berrisford Assignment. I was prepped for a year before I went on that mission. They were all very pleased 'cos I learned pro level in just a day. I killed the real Simon Lehane, stole his identity. I went to their home as Robert Berrisford's daughter's piano teacher. She was so beautiful. I mean I know that's nothing really because we were all made pretty but she was so radiant with life and innocence something that was taken away from us at birth I suppose..She took me in straight away...She smiled and laughed and showed love to everyone. She was the first person to introduce me to love. I remember when she told me that she loved me. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what to feel, I just knew that what I did feel was good, really good. When I had to kill her, I dunno what I felt. I just.I was going to go along with manticore and kill both of them but I couldn't do it. I couldn't let her die so I ran to stop her and told her everything. Do you know what the last thing she said to me was?" Max shook her head no. "She told me she hated me." He said this with silent tears running down his face. He wiped them quickly.  
  
"I couldn't save the whole unit from the rape of Psy-ops though." Alec said changing the topic, "I was on one of my stays in solitary. Biggs was left in charge of the unit 'cos he was my SIC." Max nodded in understanding of the information whilst Alec swallowed, "For a six months or so, Hazel had been on a solo mission. I remember she had been really excited because it was her first one and she had heard about the outside from me, Biggs and others in the unit who had already been out. Anywayz, I was stuck staring at the ceiling in solitary with only the howls of the anomalies to keep me company when I heard a guard saying sorry to someone and then hearing sobs of pain and then Hazel was chucked into my cell. She was beaten really bad. One of her eyes was popping out and her lip swollen. She had been whipped until parts of her T shirt was ripped and the skin was punctured. Have you ever been down in solitary?" He asked so suddenly it took Max a while to answer. She shook her head no. "They drug you before taking you down so that when they beat you up you can't fight back. So I'm lying their on the stone floor 'cos I've been beaten so bad I can't even sit up and I see Hazel across the other side of the cell barely conscious. I crawled over to her and tried to move her so that she was lying not on the stone but on me, and that's how Renfro found us. It's usually a guard that takes us out but she decided to grace us with her presence and she found me with Hazel on my lap clutching my shirt and took it totally the wrong way. She said to me, 'if you like each other so much I can sort it out you know'." He said this in a mocking voice and then carried on with his story, "Two weeks later, I was ordered to go to Hazel's cell and copulate with her."  
  
Max's eyes widened. "You were what?" she asked slowly.  
  
"You had blown up the DNA labs so the breeding program started. I was assigned to Hazel." Said Alec casually.  
  
"But I thought we were most compatible." Said Max indignantly.  
  
Alec fought a smirk. "We are, Maxie. No need to worry about that." He said grinning and touching her face slightly but quickly brought it back. "But you had just had a heart transplant. And I guess they needed to do tests on you. While that was happening I was supposed to have sex with Hazel." Max was going to say something but Alec decided to carry on, "That first time we were supposed to do it, we didn't. Instead we talked about stuff and I finally found out about why she was thrown into solitary. Do you know the funny thing?" Max shook her head no. "It was because she had fallen in love with her job. She had fallen in love with the man she was supposed to kill and in the end she didn't. She gave him a tip off and he fled, whilst Hazel was banished to never leave the manticore site ever again. She saved him. More than what I did." They were both quiet. Now the only sound in the room was deep breathing when Alec started up again, "We talked about Rachel. And I suppose we sorta bonded. The next time I came was a bit different though." He suddenly stopped and didn't speak for a long time.  
  
"You can't end the story there." Stated Max impatiently.  
  
"You won't want to hear the next part, Max." He replied after a long time.  
  
"Why not? What happened?" asked Max intrigued by his enigma.  
  
He sighed, "At manticore, during certain parts of the year females would be kept in isolation away from males."  
  
"Why?" asked Max stupidly.  
  
"'Cos of heat. Male X5s will fight to the death to mate with a female in heat and X5 females will just let them. So to stop the bloodshed, females were put into lockdown." He carried on.  
  
"Why is this important?" she asked.  
  
"Because when I went to Hazel's cell, she was acting weird. All my senses went berserk. I mean I could smell her from outside her cell. She smelled so good. She moved as far away from me as possible. From across the room I could hear her breath quicken and her skin was glistening. Are you sure you want to hear this?" He stopped and looked at her. He was speaking so softly and with such a care she had to gulp and then nodded. "All I wanted to do was kiss her but I knew it was wrong, you know? She was part of my unit, we weren't supposed to be like that. But she backed up so far that she fell on to the bed and she gasped and I don't know, I just couldn't control myself and we....and then you came along."  
  
"What?" she said quickly, "What have I got to do with it?"  
  
"Well, after that day I didn't see Hazel again for a while 'cos I was assigned to you." Said Alec.  
  
"What happened to Hazel?" said Max quietly.  
  
"I guess she was assigned a breeding partner. I didn't see her again until she had the baby." Said Alec shrugging his shoulders.  
  
They both stayed in silence for a while when Max said, "Who's the baby's father?"  
  
"Dunno. Probably her other breeding partner. She never really wanted to talk about it." Said Alec.  
  
"Did you ever see the child?" asked Max.  
  
"Yeah, loads. I was the one who helped her sneak into the baby unit at night to see him. He was gorgeous. He had Hazel's dark hair and eyes but they seemed sorta more green than red." He said smiling slightly whereas Max was frowning.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Alec.  
  
"Well, you and Hazel have the same eyes." Said Max carefully.  
  
"No we don't, my eyes are more green than red." And he suddenly stopped. "My eyes are more green." He whispered, "The baby.I never even.she would have told.but it must be.if he is.we had a child..together."  
  
And that's how they sat together for the rest of the night. Chloe, who had been awake for the last part of the conversation, was making plans to make sure that she spoke to Hazel first. 


	11. truth

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters or plot. All the new characters are mine though!  
  
Pairing: MA eventually, CA friendship  
  
"Okay, grasshoppers, we're gonna do some Bruce Lee style Kung Fu moves." Said Hazel whist doing a jumping roundhouse with the Kung Fu movie sound effects whilst the X7s and X8s watched having no clue what she was on about. "You know." she tried to elaborate whilst doing more exaggerated Kung Fu moves, "Bruce Lee, Jackie Chan?" she said coming to a sudden halt and saying, "Okay, we're gonna have to take a session when we watch these movies or else you're all gonna be sadly deprived. Anyways people, just repeat what I do." She then went into a sequence of moves when Chloe came running up to her. "What's the rush Chloe? You're all ruffled." Asked Hazel whilst indicating to the others to carry on practising. "Seriously, what's the matter? Why are you so agitated?" she asked.  
  
"Alec knows." Stated Chloe simply.  
  
"Knows what? I'm sure he knows quite a few things. We have an IQ of 195, ya know." Said Hazel smiling but then she stopped as soon as she saw the look on Chloe. "What the hell is it Chloe?"  
  
"He knows about Jophiel?" She replied quietly.  
  
"I know he knows. He's the one who helped me sneak in to see him. Remember?" said Hazel turning around when Chloe caught her by the arm.  
  
"Are you being stupid by purpose?" she said shaking the X5 slightly.  
  
"What? No." said Hazel looking at her curiously, "Will you just spit it out?"  
  
"Alec.has.worked.out.that.he.is.the.father." Chloe said slowly as if she was talking to a child.  
  
"What?" she said suddenly choked.  
  
"It's not the worst of it, babes." Said Chloe half hugging her friend.  
  
"Do I want to know?" asked Hazel putting her head in her hands.  
  
"Max knows as well." She said watching her friend carefully.  
  
"Great. So Tomcat and the Queen of Sheba both know. Anyone else I should know about?" said Hazel sighing loudly.  
  
"No, babes, no one else. But I think you've got enough to deal with. Ooh, here comes our favourite man. See ya." Said Chloe quickly while she quickly ran off.  
  
"Chlo, wait." Said Hazel and then quietly, "Don't leave me."  
  
"Hey Hazel." Said Alec awkwardly.  
  
"Hey Tomcat." She relied whilst moving to the class again.  
  
Alec smiled at the nickname and said quietly, "I need to talk to you 'bout something."  
  
"Can it wait, it's just I got this class and then another." Said Hazel quickly.  
  
"After that?"  
  
"Yeah I'm free." Replied Hazel frowning.  
  
"I'll speak to you then." Replied Alec whilst walking backwards towards HQ slowly.  
  
"Crap." Said Hazel under her breath.  
  
As the sun was saying goodbye and making way for the moon, her rays soared the sky, red and yellow. Upon the high place sat a sole transgenic watching the sun go down and soon she was joined by someone else.  
  
"I've been looking for you for a while now." Said Alec as he took a seat next to Hazel.  
  
"Oh, I just didn't want to miss the sunset today." Said Hazel, "and I needed to think 'bout stuff."  
  
"Oh right." Was all Alec could think to say.  
  
"So, you wanted to talk to me 'bout something?" asked Hazel pretending she didn't know what it was gonna be about.  
  
"It's about us actually. You know, back at manticore us." Said Alec uneasily.  
  
"Oh really." Said Hazel gulping heavily.  
  
"Yeah, well.err.you know when I was assigned to Max?" said Alec and he saw Hazel nod so he carried on, "Well, were you assigned anyone else?"  
  
"Why d'you want to know all of a sudden?" asked Hazel quietly whilst looking at the setting sun.  
  
"Just 'cos." He said simply looking at her.  
  
Hazel took her time before saying, "No."  
  
"What?" asked Alec even though he heard what she said.  
  
"No, I didn't have another breeding partner after you. You were my only one." Said Hazel still not looking at him but at her feet.  
  
"So, Jophiel?" said Alec near speechless.  
  
"Is yours." Said Hazel finishing Alec's statement, "Was yours."  
  
They both sat there in silence when Hazel found herself engulfed within Alec's arms. "Why didn't you tell me?" whispered Alec so quietly it was as if he just breathed it out.  
  
"You were busy." Was Hazel's simple response.  
  
"What? All those time I helped you to sneak in and see him. You couldn't have told me then?" said Alec holding her by the shoulders lightly.  
  
"Alec, why do you think I asked you to help?" she asked matter-of-factly.  
  
"Because I was your CO." said Alec without missing a step.  
  
"No, because then you could spend time with him without being weird around me." Said Hazel turning herself fully to him.  
  
"But you didn't tell" said Alec but was interrupted by Hazel, "Did you love him?"  
  
"What?" said Alec just as quickly.  
  
"One of the times we went to see him, you said you loved him. You said that no one could not love him. That he was perfect." Said Hazel looking at him straight in the eye, "Did you mean it?"  
  
"Of course I meant it." He replied and said more seriously, "I did love him Hazel."  
  
"Then that's all that matters." Said Hazel turning to look at the sky again.  
  
"But." said Alec not knowing what to say.  
  
"But what? Tell me Alec that you wouldn't have acted differently. Go on, tell me." Said Hazel getting angry.  
  
"Well, I don't know. I don't think I would have." Said Alec ineptly.  
  
"You loved him while he was alive and that's all that matters, Alec. Can we just not talk about it now?" said Hazel sighing.  
  
"Yeah sure." Sighed Alec.  
  
"Umm, I wanna take off a couple of days." Said Hazel looking at the moon now.  
  
"When?" asked Alec tiredly.  
  
"Tomorrow and day after. I know it's short notice but I really need those days off." Said Hazel looking at him through the corner of her eye.  
  
"Why?" asked Alec.  
  
"Just 'cos." Repeated Hazel.  
  
"You're gonna need a better excuse than that. Mole and Max need to check any time offs first." Said Alec conversationally.  
  
"I'm in heat." Said Hazel quietly but Alec heard her.  
  
"I can't smell you." Said Alec after a while.  
  
"It's early yet. I can feel it before you can sense it." Said Hazel bluntly.  
  
"Yeah okay then." Said Alec, "There's a derelict building X5s use when they're in heat. I'll show it to you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay then." Said Hazel standing up, "Alec?"  
  
"Yeah, Hazel?" replied Alec.  
  
"You need your rest as well. Go to sleep now. You'll feel better for it tomorrow..." Said Hazel squeezing his shoulder warmly and then said quietly to herself, ".Tomcat." Alec heard and smiled. Later, he soon followed and went to his apartment.  
  
"Medium Fella, why are you here?" said Joshua rushing over to him, "Are you hurt?"  
  
"Big Fella, I'm fine and I live here, why shouldn't I be here?" asked Alec.  
  
"You never come home nowadays. I just thought.but it doesn't matter. Joshua is glad Alec is here. Joshua will take care of Medium fella whilst he rests." Said Joshua leading Alec to their second-hand sofa.  
  
"Thanks Josh. I just need to sleep. I think I'll just crash on the sofa." Said Alec truly grateful.  
  
"Okay Alec. Joshua will be here."  
  
"'K Josh. G'night."  
  
"Good night, Alec." Said Joshua watching his friend fall asleep. Joshua, having lived with Alec for a few months, knew that one of the reasons he doesn't go to sleep is because he's afraid of his nightmares so he sits with him until he falls asleep. "Sweet dreams, medium fella."  
  
The next day, it seemed HQ was the place to be. Mole sat on a chair cleaning his favourite Glock pistol.  
  
"Hey, sweet cheeks." Said Alec as he straddled a chair opposite to his transhuman friend.  
  
"What is it Alec?" said Mole straight away.  
  
"Is there any females in heat down by Hot Row?" he asked.  
  
"Three, four maybe. Why?" said Mole putting down his pistol.  
  
"Hazel thinks she gonna go into the phase. I was gonna take her today. Just checkin' if I was gonna need any tranquillisers." Said Alec getting up from his chair.  
  
"Be careful, pretty boy. You know how they get all hot and bothered round you." Said Mole handing over the tranquilliser gun.  
  
"It comes with looking this good, princess. What else can I say?" said Alec as he walked out of HQ.  
  
He bumped into Max, "Sorry, Maxie."  
  
"Hey Alec, what are you doing today. Wanna hang out. OC and Sketch are going soon aren't they?" said Max uncharacteristically smiling.  
  
"Sorry Maxie. Got a couple of errands to run. But we'll catch up later." He replied flashing her a sweet smile and headed off to Hazel's apartment, leaving Max to watch on. 


	12. lose control

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters or plot. All the new characters are mine though!  
  
Pairing: MA eventually, CA friendship  
  
He leant against the door frame casually and knocked on the door. OC opened it.  
  
"Hey. Well if it isn't my baby boo. How's the wound, sweet fella?" said OC letting him in.  
  
"It's healed good, Cindy. But I was wond'ring if Hazel's in." said Alec giving OC a hug.  
  
"Yeah boo. She's havin' a shower. It's like her third already and it's only ten in the mornin'. It's like when Max was in heat." said Cindy absentmindedly when she suddenly said, "Oh my god, is she in heat?" Alec just nodded when Hazel came of the bathroom.  
  
As she opened the door a jet of steam followed her and suddenly he was assaulted by her scent. She was dressed in her normal clothes but her skin held a moist sheen which was making itself very noticeable to Alec.  
  
"You ready?" he managed to choke out forcing himself to not let his eyes wonder her.  
  
"Yep." She said grabbing a small bag, "Cindy, you're not going 'till after I come back are you?"  
  
"No, sugah. We'll be here when you get back. Just get over this big mutha and then we'll talk. And don't worry, I'll come visit ya." Said OC. Hazel walked up to Alec but the two kept their distance.  
  
"Sure you don't want me to come now?" asked OC but Alec answered with a shake of his head. "Okay then. Don't do nothing' I wouldn't do." She sang as they walked out towards the derelict buildings.  
  
On top of her heat, the temperature outside was warm and humid. Hazel was trying not to let it bother her but soon she had to take off her first layer of clothing revealing her in only a tight back tank top that showed part of her torso. Alec used all his strength into not licking his lips as she walked - or sauntered as it seemed to him. Her spicy scent was already driving him mad but it only showed by the way he kept ringing his hands. "Alec, do these building have showers?" asked Hazel wanting to break the silence.  
  
"Yeah. Only cold water though." He replied stoically.  
  
"That's fine." She said, "It's all I need."  
  
Alec nearly groaned with annoyance as a picture of Hazel in the shower entered his brain and wouldn't budge. As the sun rose higher in the sky, he, too, was getting hot so he took his coat off and unbuttoned his shirt showing his vest underneath. It was Hazel's turn refrain from checking him out as she could see his toned chest and abs through his vest.  
  
"We're here." Said Alec bringing Hazel out of her thoughts, "I'll show you to your room."  
  
They climbed up the stairs together until they reached a green door. Alec opened it and inside Hazel could see a pretty comfy room and ensuite bathroom. The room was big and furnished in eighties style. "Do you like it?" asked Alec, "This is my favourite room in the building. The view's not brilliant but there's a piano here." And that was when she realised he was right. "I'll send someone to check on you soon." He said not looking at her.  
  
"'K then." She said turning around to him, "See ya."  
  
"Yeah, see ya." He replied quickly just wanting to get out before he did something stupid.  
  
He walked out the door when someone jumped him. He found himself on the floor with an X5 female on top of him kissing him urgently. He tried to keep his head clear and fumbled for the tranquilliser gun but the female threw it away from him and pinned him down with her body. It was then, suddenly, the transgenic was thrown off him and he was dragged into one of the apartments. He looked to see his saviour when he saw that it was Hazel who was sitting on the floor near him.  
  
"Maybe you need to time your departure." She said quietly.  
  
"Don't think it matters now that you've knocked her out with that throw." Replied Alec as he just lay on the floor trying to get his breathing back to normal.  
  
"How many more are there?" asked Hazel.  
  
"A few more, I think. And another lot are coming today." Said Alec looking at her from his position on the floor. Hazel made sure she made no eye contact. "I think I'm gonna need my tranquilliser gun." He said checking his pockets.  
  
"I'll go get it." She said getting up quickly and walking outside the door. She came back in said to him, "There you go." Whilst handing it over to him their hands touched and for some reason Alec held on to it helping himself up. As he got up he ended up standing close to her with the faces only inches away from each other. "Thanks." He whispered before softly taking her lips with his. The kiss became more passionate when Hazel quickly pushed him away.  
  
"Leave." She said whilst walking away from him towards the window, "You don't want to do this."  
  
The breeze from the window seemed to be sending her scent over to him and he was consumed by it. It was like a drug he needed and he wasn't about to leave. He walked over to her and put his hands low on her waist when she quickly spun round and held his neck tightly with one hand. "Alec, leave now." She said trying to sound menacing with a growl but came out more as a purr.  
  
"I don't want to." He said as he swiped her hand away from his neck and quickly pinned her against the wall next to the window and just looked at her.  
  
Hazel's strength was waning as she saw the muscles in his arms flex and as he licked his lips but she managed to say quietly, "You don't love me. We aren't doing this." And with the last bit of power she could muster, she pushed him away and he seemed to come out of whatever trance he was in, by her words.  
  
She didn't say 'we don't love each other', she said 'you don't love me'. And he realised the meaning of those words and quickly looked at her but saw her looking out the window again. "I'm sorry." He said quietly.  
  
She nodded slightly and whispered mostly to herself, "I understand." Hearing those final words he left the building. 


	13. is it me or is it hot in here?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters or plot. All the new characters are mine though!  
  
Pairing: MA eventually, CA friendship  
  
Max, meanwhile, was sitting in HQ praying that a breeze would blow her way while fanning herself with a paper fan she made with some list she found on her desk. Throughout the course of the morning, she had been bombarded with many transgenics wanting to talk to her for no apparent reason, but what she didn't notice was that all of these transgenics were male.  
  
Alec walked into HQ and could straightaway smell someone. He followed the scent to a large group that had gathered around his desk that he shared with Max, to find Max seated on a chair, skin glistening and a permanent seductive smile playing on her lips, being fawned over by both male X series and transhumans alike.  
  
"Urgh, why do the women in my life have to do this?" he said to himself and promptly picked her up and carried her out of HQ. Or that was the plan. As soon as he had picked up growls could be heard from behind him which made him stop.  
  
OC chose this time to walk in and see a sight she thought she'd never see. There was Alec carrying Max, who was sitting comfortably in his arms whilst stroking him in a somewhat provocative manner, surrounded by most of the males inside HQ at that moment in time. Growls of anger and predatorial looks that are only seen on animal documentaries could be experienced in waves. She decided that she should intervene or at least see what all the commotion was for, so she made her way through the crowd and finally reached the epicentre.  
  
"Alec, sugah, what are you doing?" asked Cindy in a conversational tone.  
  
"She's in heat, and needs to get out of here. Can you believe she was just sitting here with everyone 'round? You'd think she had more sense." Said Alec carefully watching the other transgenics furtively.  
  
"Err, should you be around her if she's, y'know, in heat?" asked OC trying to slowly moving Alec and Max from the crowd.  
  
"Trust me, Cindy, I'm sick of women in heat." He said with a sigh making Cindy wonder why a man, an X5 man at that, would be so down about ready women.  
  
"Don't think we're gonna be able to lose da crowd, sugah. Why don't I take her?" said Cindy as she instructed Alec to put down Max.  
  
"D'ya know where Hot Row is?" he asked whilst still pinning down the males with a steely glare.  
  
"I heard of it but I'm sure I can get instructions." Said Cindy holding Max, who was trying her best to get physical contact with Alec and continued to purr enticingly which kept arousing the gang of male species that had formed. "Will you cool it gurl? Original Cindy does not wanna put the smack down on ya but she will if you carry on." This seemed to subdue Max for the moment.  
  
"Okay, but make sure you only ask the fairer sex for the directions. And I'll follow you to make sure you don't ambushed." He whispered the last bit.  
  
"Don't ya think you're bein' kinda melodramatic 'bout dis?" asked Cindy who had gone back to keeping Max away from, what she assumed was, Alec.  
  
"Cindy, X5s will practically tear their own kin apart to be with a female during heat. It drives us wild. The pheromones screw with our heads." Said Alec glaring at the crowd of transgenics that had just got bigger.  
  
"How come you're not getting' all flustered then?" asked Cindy curious.  
  
"Some can hold their heads." Said Alec and then to himself, "And I've had enough of women in heat to last a lifetime." Cindy heard this again but didn't say anything. Instead she dragged a grudging Max out whilst Alec held off the furious transgenic males in HQ with a few jabs and roundhouse kicks he was off following them from afar.  
  
As Cindy arrived on Hot Row she saw a tiger transhuman come out of the buildings. "Hey, Shy. Which rooms are free?"  
  
"Sorry Cindy, they're all full." Replied Shy.  
  
"Damn." Muttered Cindy.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"S'okay, sugah."  
  
As Shy walked off, Alec seemed to replace her.  
  
"What are you doing outside?" he asked her whilst quickly keeping his distance again when he saw Max struggling against Cindy.  
  
"No rooms left." Was her only reply.  
  
"Please say your joking." Whined Alec.  
  
"Sorry sugah." Said Cindy whilst looking back at the building. "You think she can share wit someone."  
  
"She's not exactly the most popular of transgenics, Cindy." Said Alec backing further.  
  
"Hey, I resent that." Yelled Max but then quickly smiled suggestively saying, "But if you come closer I'll forgive you."  
  
Alec's hand quickly went into his pocket and retrieved his tranquilliser gun. "Okay, I know who she can bunk with." He said as he walked ahead of the two towards the building.  
  
After Alec had left, Hazel had been sitting in her delegated room with her activities alternated between staring out the window, having a cold shower or figuring her way on the piano.  
  
So when her door burst open with Cindy, Max and Alec barging their way in and closing the door quickly behind them she quickly jumped up ready to mash the people who spoilt her peace.  
  
"Hey sugah." Said Cindy as she dumped Max on the couch and promptly sat on her.  
  
As Alec closed the door, a series of thumps could be heard with strangled cat calls and scratches against the door.  
  
"What the hell are you all doing here?" said Hazel quickly backing up into the farthest corner.  
  
They seemed to ignore her at first as Alec gave Cindy the tranquilliser gun and said to Cindy, "If I lose my cool, hit the girl with one of these."  
  
"Heloooo. This is my room. What the hell are you all doing here?" repeated Hazel louder.  
  
"All the rooms are full." Said Alec without looking at her but trying to hear what was going on behind the door.  
  
"So, why is she here?" asked Hazel again.  
  
"Please Hazel. No one else is gonna share with her without harming her." Said Alec this time facing her.  
  
"So I have to fucking share with her?" shrieked Hazel striding towards him but quickly moving back again.  
  
"It's only for a few days." Said Cindy carefully, understanding there was a bit of a situation.  
  
"How do you know I won't hurt her?" asked Hazel breathing heavily.  
  
"'Cos I know you." Said Alec taking a step forward, with Hazel, simultaneously, taking a step back.  
  
"Why me?" she ended up muttering.  
  
"Please, Hazel." Pleaded Alec.  
  
"Fine, just leave." Relied Hazel turning around.  
  
Alec moved towards the front door again with Cindy right behind him while Max basked in the breeze that entered the room from the open window.  
  
"Is there any out there?" asked Cindy.  
  
"Dunno, can't hear no one." Said Alec listening hard again.  
  
"There are people there." Said Hazel quietly, "Your best bet's out the window."  
  
Cindy moved towards the window and said, "It's a drop. Can you jump that?"  
  
"Easily." Said Alec as he looked as well, "What about you?"  
  
"I'll go the stairs. None of them will jump me, right?" she said.  
  
"No." said Alec as he quickly jumped the safety bars.  
  
Cindy soon made her way out as well.  
  
"So," said Max, "I guess it's just us."  
  
Hazel just rolled her eyes and went back to the piano.  
  
"Boo, you sure it's cool to put those two together?" asked Cindy as both Alec and her walked back to TC central.  
  
"Yeah, they need to get along at some point. Just call it a bonding experience." Replied Alec shrugging slightly.  
  
"You believe dat?" asked Cindy looking at Alec doubtfully.  
  
"I'm hopin'." Sighed Alec.  
  
"Dat's wat I thought." muttered Cindy. 


	14. bonding? maybe

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters or plot. All the new characters are mine though!  
  
Pairing: MA eventually, CA friendship  
  
"So......." said Max trying to get Hazel to talk, "Wat's up?" she finished lamely.  
  
"You know we don't have to fill the silences." Said Hazel disdainfully.  
  
"Look we might as well try to get along." Said Max as Hazel avoided her gaze, "You know for Alec."  
  
At that Hazel snorted and said, "What? With the loving way you treat him?"  
  
"Hey, look. Just 'cos I don't treat him like a damn God does not mean I don't care about him. He knows that he is important to me. To all of us." Said Max sitting up.  
  
"Does he?" asked Hazel quietly.  
  
"What?" said Max stupidly.  
  
"I said 'Does he?'" replied Hazel.  
  
"Of course he does." Said Max indignantly.  
  
"Max the only sorta communication you have with him is bustin' his chops 'bout this or that. You're not exactly givin' out the appreciative vibes. You get wat I mean?" said Hazel shrugging and getting herself settled on the far couch.  
  
"Look he'd think it was weird if I didn't insult him, k?" said Max.  
  
"Yeah he probably would." Said Hazel as Max sat shocked at the younger transgenic agreed with her, "But he'd probably also appreciate a bit of friendly and well deserved praise once in a while."  
  
Max's smile dropped, "I do praise him."  
  
Hazel chuckled dryly, "Oh really? Was it when you said that he was a waste of space after he brought in a major fence or was it that time when he came in after an all night heist and you accused of bein' all boosed up?"  
  
"So, sometimes I get on his back a bit, but." Said Max but she was interrupted.  
  
"But nothin'. You rip him to pieces in front of his friends and family. You rip apart his heart." Said Hazel now leaning forward in her chair.  
  
"I do not." Said Max.  
  
Hazel sighed and studied Max for a few minutes. Max grew uncomfortable under the transgenic's pensive inspection. "Why'd you get caught again?"  
  
Max was thrown by the sudden change of topic that she was lost in thought for a bit. "Well.we.that's me, my brother Krit and sister Syl, burned down the embryo lab." She stuttered.  
  
"No, I mean, you worked so hard to escape and kept runnin' but why'd you let yourself get caught?" repeated Hazel.  
  
Max was gonna make a quick retort but closed her mouth before it escaped and thought about the question. For those few months she was back at manticore, she was plagued with the same question day and night. "I don't know. I just...don't know." She finally said.  
  
"Did you finish any of your training?" Hazel asked again relaxing in the light breeze that was combing her and closed her eyes.  
  
"No, don't think so." Relied Max.  
  
"They really struck down on us when you guys escaped." Said Hazel seemingly to no one.  
  
Max just nodded.  
  
"We were taught your designations and told you were traitors." She carried on in her reverie.  
  
Max watched her intrigued.  
  
"When did you know you loved Logan?" she asked suddenly.  
  
Max was thrown again and took a while to answer, "Err.well.I don't know really. I just did."  
  
"Was he the first person you loved?" Hazel asked again.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Well that sorta love. I loved my brothers and sisters as well." Max replied.  
  
"How did you know you loved your unit?" the younger transgenic enquired.  
  
"We just knew. Look I don't know these answers." Said Max getting slightly annoyed.  
  
"No, it's just after being brought up in manticore, how did you know about all these emotions?" Said Hazel somewhat amiably.  
  
"We all felt emotions." Said Max but was interrupted by Hazel again.  
  
"Yeah but we didn't know what they were called. How did you know about family and love and that what manticore were doing was wrong?" asked Hazel truly curious.  
  
Hazel's inquisitiveness wasn't lost on Max, "You're asking an awful lot of hard questions." She said, "Why'd you wanna know anyway?"  
  
"'Cos I only found out about the whole love deal when I was on a mission. I just wanted to know what your unit experienced that the rest of manticore didn't is all." Replied Hazel shrugging her shoulder.  
  
"I dunno. When you put it like that.I guess my big brother Zack made a difference. He was our CO. And my brother Ben. He always wanted know about the outside you know." Said Max smiling sadly at the thought of both her brothers.  
  
"Where are they now?" asked Hazel.  
  
Max at first got angry thinking that Hazel was being smug but when she looked at her she saw that Hazel was being totally innocent. Max sighed and said, "Zack lost his memory and is living a normal life somewhere on a farm." Hazel felt like chuckling a bit kept it to herself as she saw that Max was being serious. "And Ben." she got quieter, "Ben died. Well, I killed him actually.'cos manticore were gonna get him.and he didn't want to be caught.so I killed him."  
  
Hazel looked at Max with real pity and said quietly, "I'm sorry, Max."  
  
Max looked up at Hazel and saw that she meant it. She smiled slightly and said, "That's what Alec said when I told him." There was silence. "You know he's Alec's clone?"  
  
"Whoa, what?" said Hazel shocked, "Didn't they try to get you and him to cook up some babies? Why would they choose someone who looked like one of your unit members?"  
  
"Well they did with you?" said Max simply but knew it was a bad way to go as Hazel's face fell immediately.  
  
"Yeah, well that was more like one of Renfro's sick games." Said Hazel quietly.  
  
"Well, it's probably the same for me and Alec as well." Said Max.  
  
"Alec's a good guy, y'know." Stated Hazel.  
  
"I know." Said Max.  
  
The two sat in silence for a few minutes when Max broke it by saying, "I cannot imagine him as a CO."  
  
"Why not?" said Hazel.  
  
"Well, 'cos it's Alec." Stated Max.  
  
"Err. you gonna expand on that or is that it?" asked Hazel looking at Max as if she was an idiot.  
  
"Well, you know.Alec's well.Alec." Said Max again dumbly.  
  
Hazel just looked at her with one eyebrow cocked up.  
  
"Well, he's happy go lucky and up himself and he talks all the time and he's.he's." Max couldn't carry on so Hazel did.  
  
"Charismatic, charming, dependable, devoted to the ones he cares about, a source of strength, a shoulder to cry on or hit, whatever situation calls." She said watching Max's reaction.  
  
At first it was one of disbelief but as she carried on listening she realised that it was all true. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She said still in thought.  
  
"So what's given you such a high opinion of him?" asked Max taking off her boots and putting her feet onto the couch.  
  
"That's one long story." Said Hazel stretching her arms.  
  
"Does it look like I'm goin' anywhere?" Max replied pointing at all directions of the room.  
  
"Well, I'm a couple of years younger than Alec so I probably joined my unit when I was about 3. I was the baby of the group but they soon got to know that even though I was the youngest, I was also the fiercest. My unit joked that they put mother tigress DNA in my cocktail as well as bat." Said Hazel as Max listened intently.  
  
"Do ya think they killed each other yet?" asked Cindy who had decided to spend her day with Alec.  
  
"I have no idea." Said Alec shrugging and then taking a sip of his soda, "It's only been three hours. Bit too soon for a visit."  
  
Cindy nodded and said, "You're right, baby boo. We'll wait a bit more."  
  
"So what you're sayin' is that Alec, the Alec, was the Alpha male of Manticore." Said Max sceptically.  
  
"No.I mean there were a few top of the top Alpha males.it's just that Alec was practically perfect. Hey, bit like you." Said Hazel as Max rolled her eyes at the last comment, "Anywayz, he was a successful jaguar/human hybrid, he did not only have the speed, strength and agility, but all the charisma to gain anybody's trust. The perfect assassin. That's the only reason manticore kept him after all the apparent flaws he had. And that rebellious attitude of his drove them nuts."  
  
"Alec was rebellious?" asked Max, "I always thought he was a true blue soldier."  
  
"Nah, none of us were. How were you supposed to keep sane and be a manticore nut? Not possible." Hazel dismissed Max's statement.  
  
"I guess. Anywayz, what flaws did beloved Alec have?" asked Max.  
  
"Oh you know.the usual. He was too human sometimes and let his emotions get the better of him. He had too much of a soul for the likes of manticore. He's passionate, whether it be anger, happiness, sadness, or love." Said Hazel, "And I don't know whether you've noticed but he can talk about anything and everything for hours."  
  
Max laughed lightly and said sarcastically, "No, you mean the Alec we all know and love yaps?"  
  
Hazel suddenly turned contemplative on her, "Do you?"  
  
"Do I what?" asked Max confused by Hazel's abrupt change in mood.  
  
"Do you love him?" replied Hazel simply.  
  
Max look at the other X5 as if she was joking but soon realised that Hazel was serious and so she began to think. Do I love him? Yes I do. But is it like I love Joshua or the way I loved Logan. Loved? That could explain a lot. "I have know idea what you're on about?" said Max.  
  
Hazel didn't believe her, "You know if you look, you'll see that you have his heart."  
  
"Huh?" said Max shocked.  
  
"He's given his heart to you." Carried on Hazel.  
  
Max at first thought Hazel was joking but when she looked into her eyes she could see the hurt and disappointment in the younger transgenic's eyes.  
  
"You don't know what you're talkin' 'bout." Said Max sternly.  
  
Hazel just looked at her thoughtfully and nodded slightly, as if she just understood something.  
  
Max looked out of the window behind her and saw that night had fallen. "I'm gonna try and sleep." She said to Hazel whilst positioning herself on the couch, "What about you?"  
  
"Bat DNA. I don't do sleep too well." Replied Hazel simply.  
  
"Well, I'm shark. You should still try." Said Max sounding awfully mother hen even to her own ears.  
  
Hazel just shrugged but soon heard Max's even breathing. She turned to the piano and started playing a few notes softly. She looked back at Max but saw that the other transgenic hadn't stirred, so she carried on playing a few more notes softly.  
  
"What was that tune again?" she asked herself quietly. She played a few notes but them stopped quickly. "No that's not it." She carried on playing until she found the right tune. She started paying with both hands and lost herself in the music. Her fingers glided along the keys smoothly, evenly, and softly. Even though she didn't play as well as the professionals her sloppiness gave the piece its own uniqueness.  
  
"Chopin." She heard a soft, deep voice and she suddenly stopped, "I'm impressed."  
  
Hazel turned to the door quickly and relaxed slightly when she saw that it was only Alec who was closely followed by Cindy.  
  
"You got skills sugah. Just like baby boo." Said the beautiful African.  
  
"What are you all doing here?" Hazel asked slightly breathless from playing.  
  
"Just came to makes sure you both survived the day." Said Alec, "Max asleep?"  
  
"Just conked out." Relied Hazel, she then quickly moved to the furthest corner in the room and said, "Look, Alec maybe you should go."  
  
He turned to look at her and heard Max stir slightly. "Yeah okay." He said nodding to Cindy slightly and then walked out the building.  
  
"Well, sugah, it's late. I'll see ya in the mornin'." Said Cindy to Hazel who nodded to her acknowledgement.  
  
Hazel watched them walk away from the window and then turned back to the piano and started playing again. 


	15. friends

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters or plot. All the new characters are mine though!  
  
Pairing: MA eventually, CA friendship  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Hazel who just woke after an hour and half of sleep. She blinked rapidly trying to get her eyesight used the bright sunlight streaming through the open window beside Max. She sat up to see Max doing push ups, sweat dripping from her body and grunting with frustration.  
  
"Press ups." Said Max between breaths.  
  
Hazel rolled her eyes and said, "I can see that. Why are you doing press ups?"  
  
"Well I need to get over it somehow." Replied Max who was glaring at the floor as if it killed her pet rabbit.  
  
"Get over what?" asked Hazel as she stretched her arms above her head gracefully.  
  
"The Heat." Replied Max giving up on the press ups and doing sit ups instead.  
  
"Oh right." Said Hazel languidly, "Well, I'm off after a shower."  
  
"What?" Max practically screamed as she abruptly stopped her exercises.  
  
"What, what?" said Hazel confused.  
  
"How can you go now?" said Max whining slightly.  
  
"My Heat's over." Replied Hazel easily.  
  
"But you didn't do any exercises to control yourself." Said Max outraged.  
  
"I have good charge of my body. I'm not fiery or impulsive. I know how to command my body and emotions with much more self control than some." Said Hazel in monotone.  
  
Max grunted in annoyance and growled, "It's not fair." And went back to her exercises.  
  
The next morning was pretty chilled for TC. The lessons were taken by Alec with Joshua for help and Mole took over the running of HQ. The usual mob of crazed norms was situated outside the main gates and they were, as usual, ignored by the residents of Transgenic Central.  
  
The Sun was high in the sky but was also sheltered from the mere mortals by a thin layer of smog which increased the humidity factor by a lot.  
  
"Okay, kids. This move is pretty tricky but immensely handy. It's not usually taught till you're all a lot older but by looking at you guys I think you'll be able to handle it. So you use this when you want your enemy to think that they finished you off. It's a good one if you know you're surrounded and won't be able to fight them all off. What ya do is you try to slow down you pulse as much as you can. You need to totally relax, hold you breath and when you've done that, stop your heart from beating. It's a difficult feat but with time you'll be able to do it. Okay?" he said whilst still on the ground after demonstrating. His class nodded. "I want you all to try it now in partners first one of you do it and the other checks for a pulse, then vice versa. You can ONLY practise this when Hazel or myself are here training you. Do not and I repeat, DO NOT TRY THIS BY YOURSELVES. DO YOU ALL UNDERSTAND ME?" he said the last bit in a booming voice to make sure the message got through. Satisfied he motioned for them to begin.  
  
From the corner of his eye, he saw someone watching him and he straight away realised who it was. "What're you doing here?"  
  
"Just watchin'." Replied the transgenic.  
  
"Your spell over." He asked still not looking at her.  
  
"Yup. The Queen's got her own palace now." Replied the female.  
  
"So, how'd you two get along?"  
  
"Not so bad. She's sorta strange though."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"She was up at the crack a dawn t'day, doin' all sortsa exercises and stretches, to get through the whole thing." She smiled as she saw Alec build his own images in his head. "You're a good teacher." She said bringing his attention back to the X6, 7s and 8s.  
  
"Ya think?" asked Alec looking at her watch the children.  
  
"You're a natural." She replied but then turned to him and added, "With kids. You connect with them."  
  
Alec smiled. They both stood in silence watching the youngest of the transgenic family working together.  
  
Alec broke the silence and asked quietly whilst looking at her, "You think I'll make a good dad one day."  
  
"Without a doubt." Was the reply he received as she swiftly walked towards HQ.  
  
"Hey, why don't you stay and help?" he called to her.  
  
"Second lesson I'll come." Hazel hollered back as she carried on walking to HQ.  
  
"Hazel." Someone else called.  
  
She turned around and saw all the kids had stopped practising and had turned to look at her.  
  
"Where've you been?" said the same transgenic. It was an X8 girl around 12.  
  
"Just on my vacation." She replied walking back down to them as Alec walked to join the crowd.  
  
"You coming back soon." Asked an X6 boy with dark brown hair.  
  
Alec humphed in annoyance, "Fine then." He muttered to himself.  
  
Hazel smiled and said, "I'll be joining Alec in the lesson after lunch. Any way I left you in capable hands."  
  
"We know." Said another fair haired X6 girl who gave Alec a reassuring smile, "It's just we kinda missed you."  
  
"It's gonna be cool with both of you teaching us." Someone else piped up.  
  
"Yeah. It'll be our best yet." Said another person.  
  
"We should tell everyone to come." Said the first X6 boy.  
  
Hazel nodded and carried on walking.  
  
"Come on people. Let's try to perfect this move. Your never know when it's gonna come in handy." Said Alec trying to get the class back on track. 


	16. good guys, bad news

Hazel entered HQ to find Mole with a machine gun in one hand pointed to someone she couldn't quite see and his hand around another's neck.  
  
"Tell me who you and your friends are and I'll let you go." The lizard said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Well, this isn't really the welcome we were expecting." Said a voice casually. Hazel was sure she recognised the laid back drawl but she couldn't place it. She tried to get closer to see the mystery voices.  
  
"Who are you? That's all we want to know." Said Dix who was holding up his pistol.  
  
"We're X5s." said another voice.  
  
"Designations." Growled Mole.  
  
The voice sighed, "I'm 757, this is 486 and 513."  
  
As soon as Hazel heard those designations she pushed her way past everyone.  
  
"Ember." She said as made her way to the clearing.  
  
Everyone turned to her, "Hazel." cried 513 (Kat) as she came and hugged the younger transgenic tightly.  
  
"You made it okay." Said Ember softly as he took her into a bone crushing hug.  
  
"I'm so glad you're okay." Said 486 (Trigger) as he too took his turn to hug her.  
  
She didn't say anything to them but just hugged them, gripping to them with emotional exhaustion.  
  
"They're cool Mole." Said Hazel, "Meet Alec's old unit, well most of them."  
  
Mole and Dix held down there guns as soon as Alec's name was mentioned.  
  
"Well, where is Golden Boy?" asked Mole.  
  
"Are y'all talking 'bout me again?" asked the handsome transgenic walking to everyone and suddenly stopping. "What's this?"  
  
The three new transgenics suddenly stood at attention.  
  
"Relax, guys." Hazel walking to Alec and then saying, "Alec, meet Trigger, Ember and Kat. Guys this is ."  
  
"494." Said Kat.  
  
"Nope, it's Alec actually. It's great to see you guys." He said man hugging the Trigger and Ember then turning to Kat to give her a full hug.  
  
"We saw you on the news Sir." Said Trigger smiling, "You're all famous."  
  
"Do not call me 'Sir'. ever." Said Alec seriously but soon grinned and asked, "Am I on a t-shirt yet?"  
  
"Not that we've seen." Replied Ember.  
  
"Damn, y'know since this thing's started its been a dream of mine." Said Alec leading them to a table.  
  
"Same old 494." chuckled Ember taking a seat.  
  
"Same old Tomcat. " Hazel said causing Kat to giggle.  
  
"Well, people I think it's time to get re-acquainted. How 'bout we head to Barcode?"  
  
And with that the old friends headed to the resident club. All talking, reminiscing, and laughing...together.  
  
At the club, they all sat round one table, each with a drink in their hand, all of them laughing at something or another.  
  
"So, did you catch up with 657." Asked Hazel leaning forward in her seat.  
  
"Err.yeah we did." Said Trigger as his smile wiped right off his face.  
  
"Why doesn't that sound too good?" said Hazel quietly.  
  
Ember sat up and started to explain, "We met up with him in Chicago.Called himself Peace, got himself a job at some bar and was squatting in an abandoned house. It was all pretty sweet until someone saw his barcode in the bar one night. It was some crazed norm who had just seen the news about the transgenic alert and he jumped him. We were all there but we couldn't do nothing."  
  
".The guy was screamin' that Peace was a trannie. Everyone was on edge from the news and so they didn't stop..." carried on Kat until she couldn't bring herself to talk anymore.  
  
Ember began again, ".The guy tried to get him by crashing a bottle over his head. We were able to get him outta there but we had to split up. It was dark, we thought we could make it."  
  
"Next thing I know, I see this blaze in front of me. I thought I was hallucinating, but it was Peace.they had." Trigger stopped and gulped lost in his memories, "they had."  
  
Alec finally spoke up, "They had what?"  
  
"They had set him on fire. The bottle the drunk broke on him wasn't empty. We didn't notice it then but he was drenched in alcohol and they just.they. . .they set him alight." Concluded Ember sighing, dropping his head and silently shaking it.  
  
Alec's eyes hardened. He sat there not moving, not blinking, not even breathing.  
  
Hazel was a bit more active. She got up and threw a table against the far wall. Everyone in the club ducked underneath their own tables. Alec watched as she stood breathing hard until she went to pick up another chair when he got up and took the chair away from her. She stood there and glared at him whilst he stood rock still, his face tired, worn. The other three were all on their feet but keeping back knowing Alec had to handle her. It was how it had always been. Hazel went to pick up another table to hurl when Alec grabbed her. She struggled shouting and screaming, punching him and pulling away. "Alec, get off me.are they going to do this all the time? When the hell are we going to be free?" Her struggles subsided as she broke down into silent tears, "I'm glad Jophiel didn't survive."  
  
The people closest to her were the only ones who heard and they all stood, wordlessly waiting for her to say why.  
  
"He doesn't have to go through any of this. I'm glad he doesn't have to live through this crap." She whispered.  
  
"It'll stop soon, Haze." Kat said trying to console her friend but as soon as she got near her she stood up, walking away.  
  
"No, it fucking won't." shouted Hazel at her unit.  
  
Ember took a step toward her, "Hazel it will. They can't hunt us forever."  
  
Alec watched Hazel as she paced the floor in front of him, shaking her head and wringing her hands.  
  
"What is it?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Something's brewing." Was her only answer as she continued to fidget.  
  
"What does that mean?" Trigger asked getting up from his seat on a near by chair.  
  
"Something's gonna happen. I can." she paused, "I can feel it. The activity is ringing in the air."  
  
The other three looked at Alec who was still watching Hazel.  
  
He turned his head away and said, "I'll get Mole and Dix to boot up the security."  
  
"It's not gonna be enough." Said Hazel still pacing.  
  
"It will be." Said Alec as he walked away, leaving behind a trashed bar and towards a new fight. 


	17. fight lessons

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters or plot. All the new characters and this story are mine though!  
  
News had spread fast about the up coming lesson with practically all the transgenics coming to watch it.  
  
A large crowd had gathered in the main courtyard and that's what Max found when she walked up to TC from Heat House.  
  
"What's going on here?" she asked one of the cat transhumans.  
  
"Alec and Hazel are teaching a lesson." She replied.  
  
"Why's everyone here?" Asked Max.  
  
"'Cos it's gonna be a valuable lesson." She replied annoyed.  
  
"What are they teaching?" asked Max again.  
  
The transhuman quickly said in exasperation, "They're gonna ask people to fight one of them while the other points out strengths and weaknesses. It's a good way to learn quickly."  
  
Max left her stuff to a side and walked to the front. Mats were placed in a large square on the courtyard ground where Alec stood with another X5 in front of him. She watched the two circle each other and then begin to fight. Whilst watching the spectacle she also listened to Hazel's commentary.  
  
"Okay, now do you see Alec's body. It is crouched not too low but not too high either, sideways to his opponent. This enables him to be able to move in any direction with speed. And that is what you want. You need to be unpredictab.See that move. Ross couldn't see that coming even if he was telekinetic because I'll bet you anything that Alec didn't know either until he actually did it. And that's another thing that is important in fighting. Follow your instincts with the physical movements but make sure that your mind is focused on the environment around you so that no surprises are sprung on you." When Hazel had finished Alec quickly ended his fight with a double jab to the face. Ross, his opponent, nearly fell to the ground but Alec caught him and sent him to Chloe and Gem, who were waiting at the sides with medical equipment.  
  
"Alec, you wanna go another round or shall I?" asked Hazel.  
  
"I'm all hyped up now, Haze." Said Alec hopping on his toes whilst taking off his coat and jumper leaving him in a simple t-shirt. He then rid himself of his Timberland's and socks also.  
  
"Okay whose next?" called Hazel. Three X5s put their hands in the air, "Which one Alec?"  
  
"All of them." Was his reply.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
The answer received was in the form of a firm nod. She indicated for the three X5s to come out.  
  
They surrounded him with their arms in a defensive position. Alec first of all stood there without shielding himself seeing, almost feeling, their forthcoming actions. He then also took a defensive position. The crowd of transgenics looked on eagerly, Max also apart of them.  
  
More than three hundred pairs of eyes watched on, eager to see the outcome. Everyone stood still, quiet. Even the wind, that had been riled earlier that day seemed to mimic their actions and settle.  
  
Alec stood tall and still, his only shield his fists. The other three transgenics, a girl and two guys, circled him but hadn't yet made a move on him.  
  
Suddenly, as quick as lightening, it was the girl to make the first move as the crowd oohed at her speed. She tried to confuse him with a fake right change but instead dropping to the floor to do a violent roundhouse kick but Alec wasn't fazed; as the girl fell to the floor he made sure he jumped at least half a metre in the air to escape the attack. It was when she missed the two guys came to fight.  
  
"Okay, people. Who knows the first rule of fighting?" Hazel asked as she watched the fight unable to commentate because of its speed.  
  
The dark haired X6 boy from Hazel's class, known to everyone as Midnight, spoke up, "Do not let you opponent get you on the ground."  
  
"Well done, now who knows why?" she asked again making sure she doesn't miss anything of the fight.  
  
The crowd hushed and no one spoke up for a while, when the X8 girl from earlier said in a timid voice, "If you're on the ground, then your opponent has the power over you as your options in fighting are limited. Unless you use really complex moves, which are hard to do in such a fast situation because calmness is needed to accomplish them, you're basically screwed. If you don't mind my language."  
  
Hazel turned to her and smiled brilliantly before shouting, "Well done, Em. Did you here that all of you? You have been put to shame by a 12 year old. Her answer was perfect. That is exactly why you don't get yourself onto the ground but there are ways of combating from below...which I think Alec is about to demonstrate."  
  
Everyone turned to watch the fight again. Alec had indeed been forced to fall by the three transgenics and fighting them looked a more tiring task. The three transgeincs were sort of teaming up against him instead of taking their own turn to throw in a move. They all moved to kick him in the stomach when the crowd growled. Max stood there watching, wondering whether she should go in there and help him or stay out of the way. 'Well, Hazel's not doin' anything. So I should probably just leave it.' She thought as she saw the younger transgenic watching the fight intently but not moving from her position.  
  
After their team kick, they backed off to see whether that had finished the lone transgenic. He was lying still, his body straight. The crowd silenced again after their original uproar in anger. Mole made a move forward before being stopped by a fair haired X6 girl's hand. Mole growled but was subdued by her calm, quiet voice, "Let him do what he has to do." Mole stood back understanding but still watching the three transgenics on the mat, move towards his motionless friend, with dislike.  
  
Gem looked on from the side, wondering whether they should go in there and check but her thoughts were interrupted as Alec, as quick as any cheetah, sprang up with a kick up that knocked one of the guys to the ground in pain.  
  
The crowd gasped with shock at the sudden torrent of movement coming from the once still, Alec.  
  
Alec was blurring his moves. A powerful elbow down onto the other guy's shoulder brought him down as well, leaving only Alec and the female transgenic. Alec wasted no time in circling and went in straight for the kill, so to speak. He span around behind her, dropped to the floor and did a roundhouse kick, mimicking her earlier move, and she too dropped to the floor exhausted.  
  
The crowd erupted in cheers, even Max, who was overcome with pride at her friend taking on three fully grown X5s, cheered with all her might.  
  
Alec stepped down exhausted as Hazel hollered over the crowd, "And Alec wins the fight! That move suckered the opponents to believe that he was beaten. You couldn't see any breaths so the opponent had to come close to check. To accomplish this move with skill, you need to be able to have an impeccable sense of timing and use your other senses as assets in understanding your opponents move without the use of sight. What an adrenalin pumping fight! Ooh, my turn now."  
  
Max watched as Alec greeted the three transgenics for the first time with a hug given only to those you have known for a long time. 'But I've never met them before.' Was her thoughts as she watched him chat with them quickly, a radiant smile on his face even after his strenuous fight.  
  
As Hazel moved onto the mat area Alec bellowed in the direction of the crowd, whilst indicating the younger transgenic as she warmed up, "No, who wants to fight Hazel? Volunteers please."  
  
No one moved. Hazel was known for her fierce some fighting and it seemed no one wanted to have a try; that was, until one dark haired female stepped forward.  
  
A/N: I want to than everyone for their reviews. It's so cool having them. I hope you all like the story so far. It's gonna get a whole lot more interesting soon. So keep readin'.  
  
Luv, unspoken-beauty 


	18. the big showdown

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters or plots. However, this story and the new characters are all mine!  
  
Max walked forward onto the mats.  
  
Logan managed to get close enough to see the fights properly, after ages of pushing his way through.  
  
Hazel got up from her splits and smiled sincerely at approaching transgenic.  
  
Cindy and Sketchy stood near Gem and Chloe at the sides, watching the events with awe.  
  
The two transgenics stood facing each other on the mats, both looking amiable.  
  
Alec slowly strolled to the middle of the mats and stood between the two females as a referee would in a boxing ring. He brought his water bottle up to his mouth as a microphone and bellowed with a commentator's voice, "Ladies and gentlemen, make noise for on the mats we have Max, the Curvaceous killer." at this Max broke into a grin. His voice then dropped to a deep drawl ".and Hazel, the Scarlett inferno."  
  
The three transgenics who had fought Alec before broke into chuckles as Hazel, too, beamed. "Scarlett inferno.it's been a while since I heard that." Max heard a female voice say.  
  
The crowd did indeed make noise. As Alec left the fighting pit, the gathered transgenics roared. The younger X6, 7, and 8s came to the front watching their teacher and leader attentively.  
  
Hazel stood there open, much like Alec had done, as Max took a fighting stance. Max had seen Hazel fight with Alec that day on the Eastside roofs and new with what precision and rapidity the younger transgenic moved, and she was ready for it.  
  
However, Hazel, instead decided to take a different approach with her fighting. Her kids - students - had told her that if she just relaxed then the opponent would become unnerved. Relaxing was what Hazel found most difficult when fighting, but as she stood there on the mats, seeing everyone watching, seeing her kids smiling at her, that's exactly what she did. She stood calm, hands by her sides, watching Max, smiling slightly, but not moving. The older X5 was still standing with her fists up, watching Hazel with confusion.  
  
The kids on the front lines started to whisper to each other.  
  
"See it works." Some of them muttered.  
  
"Ooh, this fight gonna be interesting." Others said.  
  
Some of them were hand signalling 'good luck's and 'told ya it'll work'.  
  
"Well, well, Ladies and gents, it seems Scarlett inferno is using a different tactic. While she stands nonchalant, absorbing the energy and activity around her, the Curvaceous killer watches on, fear climbing." At this point Max gave Alec a murderous glare. Alec continued unfazed, "Who is going to move first? Will it be the calm, collected Scarlett inferno or the heated Curvaceous killer?"  
  
Still neither of the two moved while the assemblage of transgenics held their breaths.  
  
"Okay, you know what? I'm getting bored. Can one of you just hurry up and punch the other?" said Alec fidgeting impatiently.  
  
Hazel gave him a serene look before speeding a roundhouse kick to get Max on the floor.and it worked. Max, so caught by surprise couldn't react in time to her attack. She found herself on the mat with Hazel moving backwards gracefully on the balls of her feet.  
  
An eruption of chatter came from the younger transgenics while Alec began commentating, "Okay and it all begins. Hazel's move was good, trying to de- stabilise your opposition is exactly what you want to do as soon as possible. But I would like to say, as someone who knows how both these two transgenics fight, that leaving Max free to get up is not a good move on Hazel's side." He said the last comment pointedly at Hazel with a stern look as Hazel just shrugged and said, "I'm just giving her a little leverage. She's never fought me before."  
  
That made Max mad. She quickly scrambled back up and went to punch Hazel twice simultaneously, but found herself locked in a way that was unfamiliar to her. After Hazel had blocked her punches she moved Max's arms into a lock that prevented her from struggling and if she did, there was a great possibility that her arms may break.  
  
"Learned this in manticore. Surprised you don't know it." The hazel eyed transgenic whispered, following the statement with a glowing smile.  
  
"And here I thought we were becoming less than enemies." Said Max through gritted teeth.  
  
"It's all just good fun." Replied Hazel casually, "Now stop struggling. We just need Alec to explain the lock.then we can carry on fighting. And for that to happen you need your arms. So.stop.struggling." Max kept wriggling but soon stopped because of the ache building up in her arms.  
  
As Hazel held their position, Alec took the opportunity to explain the hold, "People, see how Max's arms are crossed in front of her and are held securely by Hazel's arms. This hold is particularly good.because the more the person struggles, the tighter the lock becomes, until their arms are near breaking." Then turning to the two fighters he said, "Okay ladies, you may resume."  
  
"Gee.thanks." Max muttered rolling her eyes.  
  
Hazel abruptly let the older transgenic go but Max went steaming back at her. Powerful punches and killer kicks were sent Hazel's way, with only a few of them actually reaching their target. 'Scarlett Inferno' was moving at speeds so high that her movement actually caused the, once still, air around her to form a breeze. Everyone stood open mouthed at the sheer pace of both transgenics' movements, when only minutes ago both stood as still as statues.  
  
Alec was at a loss at commentating on the actual moves so decided to decipher what each transgenic was trying to do. Again with the booming voice of a cage fight pundit he said, "Max's intended plan seems to be to batter and bruise Hazel as much as possible but this may not work as her own energy is used up in bucket-loads within a short time span, although, if anyone could keep this pace up it would be Max. Hazel, however, seems to be taking a more tactical and strategic road. She is using her enhanced speed to not harm her opponent but to, instead, tire her out. This is a good move, especially if fighting people you shouldn't be fighting. This move doesn't harm your foe, instead wears them out until they cannot fight any longer. With our raised stamina we can tire them senseless then run on outta the situation..you can tell whoever taught that girl to fight, knew what he was doing."  
  
Someone in the crowd shouted out, "Of course you'd think that, you're the one who taught her."  
  
"Oh yeah.well what can I say? I am one brilliant fighter." Said Alec unabashedly.  
  
"Err.Mr Alec Sir.the fight's progressing." Said a small X8 boy tugging at Alec's t-shirt.  
  
And it was indeed. Now both female transgenics were sporting the loveliest purple bruises. Alec also noted that they had shed their jackets, leaving Max in her ever-present blue tank top and tight black jeans, with Hazel's contrasting loose green t-shirt and baggy grey jog pants.  
  
Alec looked at her oddly, "Hey, are those mine?" he yelled at his fighting friend.  
  
"Huh, are what yours?" Hazel puffed out as she blurred from side to side.  
  
"The clothes you're wearing." Stated Alec.  
  
"Yeah. Needed some clothes...Josh's are too big." Replied Hazel who was still moving at a phenomenal speed.  
  
"Well, you coulda asked me. Not like I woulda minded." He said to her.  
  
"Now is not.really a great time.to discuss this.ow." Hazel practically yelled as she kept dodging and weaving Max but was caught with a punch onto her upper arm.  
  
Alec kept stumm, but carried on inspecting the fighters. Hazel had even found time to tie up her long black hair in a loose bun, exposing the barcode on the back of her neck whereas it seemed Max loved the dramatic look of her hair sweeping threw the air with each of her spins.  
  
She had also got considerably slower but was still being a trooper by trying to punch out as many attacks as she could, whereas Hazel still dodged the sloppy moves that were sent her way.  
  
"C'mon Max. Is that all you got?" taunted Hazel, "Because I can do this for days and I'm getting considerably bored. Where's all that anger that you're so often showing? Let's make this fight more interesting."  
  
Max grew delirious with rage at the petite transgenic's teasing, "You wanna make this interesting? We'll make this interesting." She managed to growl out.  
  
"Lets do it." Said Hazel as she stopped dodging but just as quickly started firing her own assault.  
  
A right hook, left jab, fake punch but instead a surprise kick in the stomach.  
  
Max fell to the ground but leaped up within milliseconds.  
  
"Another good tip. Fake moves. It gives you an air of volatility." With that one statement Alec shut up to watch the rest of the indefinable fight.  
  
"Let's wrap this bitch." roared a menacing Max as she sent a series of kicks Hazel's way.  
  
The raven-haired transgenic tried to defend herself but couldn't save her flesh from the torrent of assaults Max threw. To escape; she blurred back, away from Max and leaped at least 25ft in the air. On her journey down she positioned herself so that she could send her finishing blow.  
  
"Yeah, let's terminate this now." She hollered as she sent a bone breaking kick from the skies.  
  
Her kids and the transgenic nation watched as Hazel flew down from the heavens with an unbelievable finish.  
  
A/N: I want to thank the reviewers for their praise and suggestions. Please keep on reviewing and I'll keep on writing. I know this chapter's frustrating 'cos you all want to carry on with the story, onto the love and action but it'll come soon so please keep on reading.  
  
Luv Unspoken-beauty 


	19. introductions and feelings shown

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dark angel characters or plot but the new characters and this story are all mine!  
  
A/N: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
The TC infirmary was packed with the odd transhuman and older X series but was mainly crammed with X6, 7 and 8s. Funnily enough, with all these people crowded in this building, only two beds were occupied.  
  
Hazel sat on her bed with one leg bent up, blood soaking her borrowed trousers; whilst Max, sprawled on her bed, breathed with the difficulty of one who had been severely winded, in fact that was what exactly happened.  
  
Flashback:  
  
Hazel seemingly sailed threw the air. Her leap was amazing enough. No one in the crowd had ever seen anyone reach the dizzying heights that Hazel reached, but her landing was something else. After attaining the summit of her jump, she bent her leg in a kung fu move and crashed down at her clueless opponent.  
  
Max stood on the mat, frantically turning round, trying to see where her annoying opposition went. It was only when she heard the many mutterings of "look up there!" her head shot up. And there she stood in shock as a determined Hazel kicked her with the power of, what seemed like, three mother elephants protecting their brood. The wind knocked out of her completely, she fell to the ground, wheezing horribly, as she tried to gulp as much air as she could.  
  
Hazel's landing after kicking Max to victory, was unfortunately on the concrete ground. She slid 10 ft across the rough floor, which managed to, not only rip Alec's jog pants but also, sand paper of her skin; blood gushed from her severed capillaries.  
  
Everyone stood shocked for a moment, at what just happened, but soon activity had begun again. Gem went to Max who was on all fours, still trying to devour as much oxygen as her lungs could take in; whilst Chloe went straight to Hazel who got up by herself but swayed slightly, the after effects of her time in the air.  
  
The two impromptu doctors ushered their patients to the infirmary as Alec, Mole, the kids, and others followed quickly.  
  
End of flashback  
  
"I still don't get how you got that high, Haze." Said Alec as he sat on a chair between Max and Hazel's beds.  
  
"Well, I didn't mean to go that high, it just sorta happened. The adrenaline took me, I guess." She said shrugging her shoulder. Blood was still seeping from her thigh. The ripped trousers were taken off and she was now wearing a pair of Alec's boxers that Joshua went and got for her.  
  
"First you tear my clothes, now you're soaking my boxers with blood." Moaned the handsome transgenic.  
  
"Will you shut up. I may die of blood loss and all you can do is moan about your clothes." Shot Hazel as Chloe came with more cloths to soak up the flowing blood.  
  
"Jeez, you're both drama queens. I mean, it's just like old times." Said Kat smiling happily at her companions, just as she heard Max wheeze unhealthily.  
  
"You okay?" asked Trigger.  
  
"Yeah..(cough).I'm good.(cough)." Max managed to get out. Then after a minute at looking at the group by Hazel's bed asked, "Who are you?"  
  
Alec jumped up from his chair a said, "You guys haven't been introduced yet have you?"  
  
He didn't even wait for a response before saying, "This is Kat, Trigger and Ember. They are the last remaining X5s from my unit."  
  
At his words, Max noticed the others host a far away look, but she didn't say anything about it.  
  
"Tell me that you're not all like Alec." Said Max groaning.  
  
Ember looked at Alec quizzically, Alec just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well they sure do make 'em fine." Said a new voice.  
  
They turned to see Cindy. Alec had already introduced his unit to her and Sketchy so they were all acquainted.  
  
"You girls know how to fight." Said Sketchy as he took a seat on the end of Max's bed.  
  
"We just saw ourselves a goo' ol' cat fight. So ta speak." She said as she came up and sat on Alec's chair as he stood up for her, "You're jus' a gentleman at heart, aren't ya sweet fella?"  
  
"You know it." Drawled Alec.  
  
"You're all gonna need places to sleep." Ruffed Mole.  
  
"Err.yeah.sure." Said Trigger who was still getting used to the green man.  
  
"You want to stay together.? Or." asked Mole before being interrupted by Kat, who vigorously nodded her head 'yes'.  
  
"Okay then.follow me." He replied walking out.  
  
The three said their 'see ya laters'' and followed the transhuman.  
  
"So.where's Log boy?" asked Alec taking over Chloe's task of mopping up the spilling blood from Hazel.  
  
"Don't call him that." Said Max but the comment lacked its usual angry lustre and sounded tired.  
  
"Yeah.okay.so where is he?" repeated Alec whilst carefully disposing of the soaked fabric.  
  
"He got stopped outside the infirmary. He's not allowed in apparently." Said Sketchy who gave Cindy a knowing look. She nodded back subtly, fighting a grin.  
  
"Why?" asked Hazel wrapping the bandage around her wound.  
  
"Somethin' 'bout contamination. Wasn't really listenin'." Replied Cindy.  
  
"So you two enemy's? 'Cos you sure fight like it." asked Sketchy nodding at Max, who they saw was now fast asleep.  
  
Hazel replied saying, "Nah. I think it was more a fight to see."  
  
"Who's queen bee?" added Cindy grinning.  
  
Hazel rolled her eyes, "No...don't need that title. Just set things straight."  
  
"You sure as hell did that." Commented Alec as he tied the bandage up, "So, when am I gonna get my clothes back?"  
  
Hazel quickly slapped his head and said, "Stop your belly aching. I'll get you your clothes back soon."  
  
She tried to get up but her legs were too sore. Her thigh ached with the movement.  
  
"C'mon. Less go to the cafeteria. You must be hungry." Said Cindy getting up and hooking arms with Sketchy.  
  
"Ravenous, actually." Said Hazel as she moved to get up.  
  
Alec quickly got to her, "Lean on me.mmm.I can already smell Josh's cooking." This caused a few chuckles.  
  
As they reached the door, Alec looked back at the sleeping Max. He placed Hazel next to the door as Cindy and Sketchy carried on leaving. He went back to his off the cuff partner in crime, gave her a kiss on the forehead, put a blanket over her, and watched her for a moment, a small smile playing on his lips.  
  
Hazel looked on at the scene, with sad eyes.  
  
Alec soon turned to Chloe in the office and nodded to her. She acknowledged his signal with one of her own and he walked back to Hazel giving her an earnest smile. She smiled back and put her arm back onto his shoulder as he put his around her small waist. They then met their friends outside. The day was still stiflingly warm as the air hung moist. Together, they made their way to the cafeteria, passing a pallid looking Logan, to have Josh's culinary masterpiece.  
  
A/N: So you've finally seen a bit of what Alec feels. This is gonna be a long fanfic, so the lead up to the climax is gonna be a while although I think it'll come soon.  
  
I want to thank -  
  
Messymissy: Thanks for the suggestions. You never know. I hadn't even thought about it until you brought it up and it's a really good idea. Keep on reading!  
  
Ting: You've been my most frequent reviewer and I'm so happy you're enjoying the story. Please carry on reading it!  
  
Dstrbd child: No need to hunt me down, I posted two chapters in one day. But I'm glad you're enjoying it.  
  
Panda007(): I appreciate the praise. Please do continue reading!  
  
Barcode Chick: You're gonna see a bit of M/A action soon, don't worry! Hope you keep reading!  
  
Diamond*Princess: You were my very first reviewer, so I gotta say thanks. I'm really happy you enjoy the story so keep with it!  
  
FlameDancer77: Sure you can borrow the name for the bar! Hope you understand the Logan bit now. Glad you like the story!  
  
Orli43: Thanks for reviewing. I read your Mole/Max friendship fic. It was really sweet. Hope you keep reading!  
  
Luv Unspoken-beauty 


	20. the gracious fall to despair

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters or plot. But this story and the new characters within it are all mine!  
  
A/N: Now the M/A action that everyone wants to see so desperately won't be coming in this chapter because we need to establish some things first. I'M SORRY! Keep reading 'cos you next chapter might be the one. We'll see. LOADS AND LOADS OF STUFF STILL TO COME. Now most important of all..READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!  
  
Entering the Cafeteria, Hazel was welcomed with a swarm of mini Xs.  
  
"We knew you could do it, Hazel." Was the consensus feeling it seemed.  
  
"Knew that method would work." Stated Midnight grinning with pride, "It was my idea, you know?" he said to a neighbouring transhuman.  
  
Em rolled her eyes at her friend, "It was all our idea."  
  
"Yeah, anywayz...it still helped Hazel win." The older transgenic replied, the victorious grin still on his face. Many of her other students agreed.  
  
"Well...I don't know about that 'Night." Inputted Hazel as Alec helped her onto one of the chairs in the hall.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Ray, her arm bent on Midnight's shoulder comfortably, helping her lean forward.  
  
Alec looked at his friend curiously, as did the rest of the hall.  
  
"Well, there wasn't a clear winner." She said not looking at any of them, "I mean...we both got hurt." The petite beauty indicated her leg that was still bleeding through her severely bandaged bandage.  
  
"Yeah...but you did the final move." Growled Mole in his usual manner.  
  
"I know....but this whole thing was a teaching presentation...so me doing the final move doesn't mean anything." Replied Hazel her eyes passing over everyone who still looked at her confused.  
  
To all the transgenics it was well known that if you performed a blow and the opponent didn't rise to challenge it, then you were proclaimed the winner.  
  
"Look..." said Hazel sighing slightly, "...all I'm saying is that...Max and I both won."  
  
Alec, at first, looked at her quizzically; but his questioning face soon broke into a small smile of understanding and pride at his friend's graciousness.  
  
Midnight looked at his mentor outraged, "But...but...Hazel...you did the final blow..."  
  
"I know 'Night, but sometimes you need to know when a fight really isn't a fight, and doesn't mean anything. I mean, just think of my fight with Max as not really a fight...it was just a...spar." said Hazel shrugging faintly.  
  
Midnight looked at her, still with no signs of accepting.  
  
"I mean when you fight with Ray..." she said indicating the pretty transgenic who was still leaning against him, "You don't try to find a winner, you just fight to practise." He nodded, so she continued, "It was just like that."  
  
"Oh." He said sounding slightly disappointed.  
  
Hazel put her hand on his shoulder as he crouched to her level, "You learnt something didn't you?" Midnight nodded so the older transgenic turned to the rest of her audience, "You all learnt something didn't you?" Everyone nodded, some muttering the things they learnt. Hazel nodded to herself and turned to her food that had come to her during the conversation with her student, "That's all that matters then." She said as she took a big mouthful of her sandwich.  
  
She carried on eating, ignoring her still staring spectators until they decided to take her example, carrying on with whatever they were doing before she came in.  
  
Sketchy began to wolf down a sandwich as well, as Alec and Cindy communicated silently with a look.  
  
"You did good there, sugah," said the dark skinned lovely.  
  
Hazel didn't answer but just shrugged with an unintelligible sound.  
  
"I think you might need your bandage changed again." Said Alec levelly.  
  
His friend nodded chewing her food slowly.  
  
"I'll take you after we've eaten." He said trying to get a response out of her.  
  
She nodded again slowly. After swallowing, she took a moment to think before saying, "We should do this, like once a month or something."  
  
"What? Eat?" said Sketchy stupidly.  
  
Cindy rolled her eyes before smacking him round the head leading him to choke slightly on the food he was trying to swallow, making him sputter and cough.  
  
"No, the fight thing. I mean, everyone wanted to come and see." Said Hazel turning in her seat to face them all fully, before grimacing in pain.  
  
"Yeah...Me and Cindy can come in each month just to see it." Said Sketchy, his coughs finally subsiding.  
  
"Maybe...but it's not my call." Said Alec, brightening up at the idea.  
  
"I'm sure the Queen'll be okay with it. After all it is beneficiary to all that come and watch." Said Hazel with mock seriousness, and dropping in her nickname for Max.  
  
"It can be like a national holiday for y'all." Added Cindy thinking of future fights like the one today.  
  
Cindy had watched both fights avidly. Max had never specified on any of her 'adventures' but after coming to TC she had seen Hazel and Alec spar and it had sort of made her feel closer to them. For them to share their abilities with her felt as though they were sharing a secret. To watch her 'sweet fella' fight made her both proud and sad. She was proud of him; proud of him for becoming a wonderful person after being thrust into a completely different world from what he knew, she was proud that he was now her friend. But her sadness wasn't for him; it was for Max and Hazel. Max was denying herself everything that she had always wanted; to belong and to be loved. If her stubborn friend just looked, she would be able to see that she could have all of that...in Alec. And Hazel...the girl was in some ways so much better for Alec than Max but she knew that the raven haired lovely would never come between her 'sweet fella' and her 'boo'; the younger X5 loved Alec too much to do that.  
  
"C'mon." said Alec getting up from his seat and walking around the table to Hazel, "We'll change that bandage now."  
  
They both got up and walked towards the door. Alec helped the younger transgenic walk, using one hand to hold her up and the other carrying a package.  
  
"What's the package?" she asked although she had a suspicion to what it was.  
  
"A sandwich for Max." said Alec neutrally.  
  
Hazel nodded, his answer confirming her suspicions.  
  
They walked silently for a while. Alec then said to her quietly, in the abandoned courtyard, "It was nice of you."  
  
"Nice of me to what?" asked Hazel confused by the voice bringing her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Nice of you to do that...for Max." he continued looking toward his destination.  
  
"Wasn't a big deal." She muttered mimicking his gaze.  
  
"She wouldn't have done the same thing." He stated voice growing in strength slightly.  
  
Hazel shrugged not knowing what to say.  
  
They carried on walking. The sky much darker than before. The air still warm, maybe even more. Just walking through the deserted streets of TC left a soft sheen of moisture on the skin. Stars couldn't be seen, just rolling murky clouds of smog that had been usual in Seattle since the Pulse. A hum of noise could be heard from the gates where the crowd of transgenic haters stood.  
  
"When are Cindy and Sketch leaving?" Hazel broke the quiet.  
  
"Soon. They can't stay here for much longer." The brown haired transgenic answered.  
  
"I'll miss them." She said solemnly.  
  
"So will I." He barely whispered. He shook his head slightly making his already unruly hair - now that it had grown - even messier. Smiling slightly he spoke, "But I got you and the guys here now, as well as Mole, Dix and the others." He then thought for a moment, adding, "And the kids."  
  
"And Max." furthered Hazel delicately.  
  
"And Max." he repeated softly.  
  
Her heart dropped hearing his gentle voice. Her sight blurred with the barrage of unshed tears. Her throat ached, as she fought her deep sorrow down. The walls sheltering her emotions slowly crumbled. Nearly collapsing as her concentration wavered, she was quickly caught by Alec, who tenderly cradled her as he carried her to their destination.  
  
A/N: M/A action in the next few chapters. Will the realisation of love be as smooth as everyone wants? We'll see.  
  
!KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!  
  
Luv, unspoken-beauty 


	21. thank you

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters or plot. This story, however, is mine with all the new characters also being my creations.  
  
A/N: Okay let me answer a few questions......  
  
The 'I'll miss them' bit from the last chapter was exactly what it meant. Hazel was just saying that she was going to miss Cindy and Sketch when they went back to their own homes. She had been staying with them for the week since they were in TC, so she had got close to them and she was just telling Alec that she was going to miss them. No other deeper meaning. I hope I got that sorted.  
  
Also, for those who want to see some Alec/Max action should keep reading 'cos in the next few chapters you're gonna see some......  
  
.......but will the course of true love run smooth...........(not gonna say!)  
  
I'm sorry for not updating in a while, but I've been busy with school so time between updates will take a while.  
  
Sorry!  
  
But on with the story.......  
  
ENJOY!!!  
  
Reduced rays of bright white light shone through the lone window of the infirmary, illuminating Max's face causing her to stir. Slowly, eyes still closed, she stretched cat-like. Satisfied she opened her eyes and went to sit up, wincing slightly and holding her rib cage, which ached from the hard kick it received the day before. Settling in her new upright position, she took the opportunity to take in her surroundings seeing a still figure on a cot to her right, and a deep-breathing X5, brown hair tousled, to her left seated on a chair, his usual alert hazel-green eyes peacefully closed. At seeing Alec, Max let slip a small smile that only appeared when no one was around. A curl of his thick, gold dusted hair covered his closed eyes; she went to move it when his eyes snapped open, blinking rapidly taking in the light; her hand instinctively sprang back to her.  
  
"Morning." She said squinting at him through the daylight streaming in.  
  
"Morning." He replied leaning forward in his chair, the light trailed over his face, uncovering a concerned look which was taking over his handsome face. "Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Oh, I'll be fine." She replied flippantly.  
  
Alec nodded but still burdened his fine features with worry.  
  
"Really." She assured him. "The little lady has some moves." She added indicating the transgenic who was asleep to their right.  
  
"Told ya." He said, a hint of his usual, mischievous self peeking for a moment.  
  
"So............" she said, an odd silence blanketing them, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, well..........I came to give you your dinner," he said giving her the sandwich he had brought with him, "That was a few hours ago though. And you were fast asleep. I didn't want to disturb you. I know how hard it is for you to catch any sleep at all."  
  
"Thanks." She said taking the food from him and unwrapping it. She took a massive bite out of it and said, "Phanks......I 'as weally hu'gry."  
  
"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to speak with your mouth full?" Alec asked in a mock norm voice.  
  
Max, in reply, grinned toothily at him, making sure he could see some her chewed food.  
  
"You're a real lady Max." he said sarcastically leaning back in his chair.  
  
Max finished up her meal rapidly. Sighing with satisfaction she smiled at Alec again, a feeling of contentment filling her.  
  
Alec began to chuckle; his muffled laughter soon got louder making Max frown slightly.  
  
"What?" she asked not understanding his mirth.  
  
"You......." He managed to say between chuckles.  
  
"What about me?" she asked getting annoyed.  
  
He got up and walked to her, his laughter subsiding slightly until his amusement could only be seen in his twinkling eyes. Sitting on her bed next to her, "You......" he said putting a hand to her face, "Have sauce on your face."  
  
Max watched him thoughtfully, her only thoughts were of the feeling of his fingers tender on her face.  
  
He leaned in forward and said conspiratorially, "Do you know how silly you look?"  
  
Max, instead of reacting violently as she usually did with Alec, smiled genuinely and moved with poise to close the space between them.  
  
Alec, at first shocked by her actions, soon kissed back softly; letting her lead, not wanting to scare her away.  
  
This kiss overflowed with loving passion; gentle, shy, adoring passion that both devotedly gave to one another.  
  
She pulled away and looked at him, caught surprised by her actions.  
  
The kiss, in all its briefness, had been unparalleled to any Max had experienced before, her lips still tingled from Alec's amorous touch.  
  
"Err.............err....I........err." She tried to find the words, any words that described what she was feeling but all she could come up with was a soft, "Thank you."  
  
Alec couldn't respond, as Cindy and Sketchy came in, their loud greetings announcing their arrival. In one fluid motion he was back in his chair, any traces of unresolved emotions erased.  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter's so short, but I'm writing each chapter as a different scene so that's how it works out.  
  
I know the kiss wasn't as.....err.....steamy.......as you guys wanted it but this whole love situation is gonna be slow, sweet and perfect.......  
  
.......Whether you like it or not!  
  
Until next time..........  
  
Unspoken-beauty  
  
P.S: REVIEWS expected if you want this story to be carried on! SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! 


	22. confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dark Angel characters or plot. This story and its new characters are all mine though?  
  
A/N: Okay people this chapters just a small insight into what Alec's feeling. It's not really necessary but I'd rather you read it.  
  
Excitement ahead btw.  
  
Things are going to take a turn.  
  
For better or for worse.......who knows?  
  
But if you want to find out what's gonna happen, you know what you have to do don't you?  
  
REVIEW! And nice ones please. If you don't like what you're reading then remember this saying:  
  
If you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything at all.  
  
Well anywayz ppl......  
  
Read and enjoy!  
  
Confusion.  
  
Something Alec had been feeling for a while now.  
  
Since the day he left manticore actually.  
  
One day he was following a few simple orders, then suddenly he's fighting in a war as a transgenic freedom fighter. But his life had settled down until.....  
  
The kiss.  
  
The kiss with Hazel that is.  
  
Yep that kiss with Hazel screwed him up because he had been firmly in love with Max......  
  
.......until that moment.  
  
For the months before his friend's return, he had resided himself in being Max's sidekick because he knew anything more than that would be out of the question, especially with the Great Eyes Only by her side every single moment of every waking day. He had fallen in love with her the day they both helped those kids from White's killers. She was, to him, someone brimming with passion; and it's that that captured him. Since that day he was hopelessly enamoured.  
  
But he hid it behind their banter. It was his way of showing his love for her because he wasn't ready to give his love and have it taken away from him, as it undoubtedly would.  
  
Then........  
  
Hazel came. Someone who needed him and openly gave him affection, even if it were only in friendship. They had a history but it had never affected them at manticore so he didn't let it affect him now, until he found out about Jophiel. They say a child binds two people together forever and even though Jophiel was no longer, he knew that there was that tie between him and Hazel that could never be taken away. Not only that, she was someone who understood him like no one else did. She didn't need his words to understand how he felt, she didn't fall for his 'happy' face when really he was crying inside, and she didn't back away when he needed someone to talk but closed himself off. She knew him better than no other, just as he knew Max like no other.  
  
That day, when they kissed, he was carried away with the fervour that Heat brought on. He wanted nothing else but to have her, but her words cleared his mind like no other substance could.  
  
She loved him like he loved Max.  
  
It's this revelation that confused him.  
  
He could see himself falling for Hazel. She was beautiful yet modest, clever yet wise, and independent yet loving. She was indeed the perfect woman. And there was a time when he thought she was the one he would give his love to but........  
  
Too many buts.  
  
Too much confusion.  
  
Confusion about.......  
  
The kiss.  
  
The kiss with Max that is.  
  
She had shown nothing but hatred towards him since the day they had barricaded themselves in TC and the transgenics decided him as their connection between them and their 'leader'. But then something changed. She started being nice to him. Started taking his advice and suggestions. Started talking to him as an equal. Started kissing him.  
  
The kiss was different from those he had had before. Not that he was any expert. His number of kissing partners equalling to a sweet three, if you include Max. His first was new, exciting and scary. His second was beautiful, soft and tender. His third was simple, sweet and passionate.  
  
Boy, was his life a mess.  
  
It would have been okay were it not for the fact that Max had not spoken to him in a week. She hadn't avoided him, on the contrary, they had spent more time together than they had in a long time, it's just she hadn't spoken a word to him.  
  
What was his life?  
  
A whole big mass of...........  
  
Confusion.  
  
A/N: Hoped you liked this chapter. I know it was a bit random and unnecessary but I felt it was at for this point in the story.  
  
In the next few chapters, the story's going to swerve into some major drama, so please keep reading.  
  
Reviews would be much appreciated! Nice ones pls!  
  
Till I write again.......  
  
unspoken-beauty. 


	23. goodbyes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters or plot. However, this story and the new characters within it are all mine!  
  
A/N: Hey! Another chapter loaded. Urgh....I was having real trouble writing anything for this goodbye scene and I'm still not pleased with what I've done but there's not much I can do now.  
  
Please read and review!  
  


* * *

  
"I don't want you to go, Cindy." Whined Alec as he sat in their temporary apartment, playing cards with Joshua.  
  
"I know baby boo, I don't either but you know the risks." Replied Cindy as she packed her stuff away.  
  
"Cindy will come back soon, Medium Fella. After she and Sketchy are well rested." Comforted Joshua.  
  
"Dog boy's right, baby boo. You'll see me and Sketch soon." Added Cindy as she folded a top.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Sketchy went to answer it.  
  
At the doorway stood Max. She was smiling radiantly as she came and sat next to Alec. They still hadn't spoken but nobody else seemed to have noticed.  
  
"Make sure you guys come back soon. Everyone's gonna miss you." Said Max to her two friends, "You've both made quite the impression."  
  
"Don't worry Max. Like we told Alec, we'll be back soon." Said Sketchy as he took a seat next to her and quickly added, "So who've I made an impression on? Are they female? Are they hot? Do you think I've got a chance?"  
  
Max and Alec broke into chuckles as Cindy said, "Sugah, what hot gurl in her right mind would give you a chance?"  
  
The transgenics laughed even more as Sketchy sent Cindy a stuck out tongue.  
  
There was a knock at the door again. This time Joshua went to open it.  
  
"Hello Hazel." He said ruffling her hair. It had become his usual greeting for her.  
  
"Hey Josh." She said as she tried to put her hair back to how it was. She walked into the living room, taking off her jacket.  
  
"Hazel!" Sketchy nearly yelled as he bolted out of his seat, "I've made an impression on you right?"  
  
Hazel looked at her new friend strangely.  
  
"I mean you'll miss me right." He said nodding furiously.  
  
"Yeah.....yeah Sketch. I'll miss you." She said observing his odd behaviour.  
  
"See!" he said indicating Hazel, "Hot girl, gonna be missing me." And with that he sat down with a supercilious look on his face.  
  
Hazel looked at Alec questioningly but he just shrugged, amusement written clearly on his face.  
  
"So what took you so long?" he asked as she took a seat on the arm rest beside him.  
  
"Oh........I was helping out in the Infirmary. Talking 'bout that, Max...." she said turning towards the other female X5, "Gem wanted to speak to you."  
  
"What about?" Max asked curious.  
  
"Logan." Hazel replied catching the look that flitted across Alec's face when she said the name.  
  
"Oh.........is it serious." Asked Max reluctantly.  
  
Hazel shrugged in response.  
  
"Then I'll go after OC and Sketchy have left." She replied getting comfortable in her seat.  
  
"No, Gem wanted to see you before they go." Said Hazel who got up to help Cindy.  
  
"Fine." Said Max as she stood up frowning, "I'll see you guys soon. Before you leave."  
  
The Infirmary building was silhouetted against a muddy orange sky. It wasn't particularly warm but it wasn't too cold either. The air hung heavy with vapour making the choice of being outside far from desirable. It was because of this that the courtyard was deserted on Max's short trip to the aforementioned building.  
  
With a soft push the door opened. It seemed that as no one dared set foot outside, the number of casualties also dropped.  
  
With the lack of patients the two attendings had retired to their office. That's where Max found them; the brown haired X5 and the aquamarine transhuman sat comfortably on their chairs, each with a mug of some caffeinated beverage in their hands.  
  
"Hey." Said Max in greeting, while standing at the door of the office.  
  
"Max. I was hoping you'd come soon." Replied Gem getting up from her seat.  
  
She led Max out of the office to a bed where they both sat down.  
  
"So, Hazel said something about Logan?" said Max who sat restless.  
  
"Yeah...........remember that chat we had before the last heist team came in?" Gem asked. Max nodded in response so she carried on, "Well, Logan came in this morning wanting some transgenic blood to give him the immunity needed to stay in TC. Well, usually I do the usual health check before I agree to something like that and so I did. Thing is.......I don't know if you've noticed 'cos you see him everyday......Logan's lost a lot of weight. With the meagre amount of food we serve here and the fact that the toxins are causing havoc on his digestive system he hasn't been able to consume and absorb the right amount of nutrients. As a result he has become weak, with muscles beginning to deteriorate. Even with the exoskeleton he wears he is losing the strength to walk and even lift objects. So..........I am suggesting, in his best interests, that he go back outside with Cindy and Sketchy."  
  
Gem sat and waited her, readying herself for a battle with the dragon that Max could indeed become. It always puzzled Gem, how someone so loving and caring could turn into such an ogre when angered.  
  
Max saw the defensive posture of Gem. She had been seeing that a lot recently. Many of the transgenics were afraid of her and always expected the worst. For the most part she could understand their actions because she had been harsh on them. She hadn't understood the fact that they needed a period of adjustment. She was slowly amending her ways however.  
  
In this case, she had to agree with Gem. Logan had been looking pallid and was wasting away in front of her eyes. She hadn't been spending much time with him recently, especially since the whole confusion over her and Alec, but she had seen him this morning. His eyes had sunken into his head slightly and he looked to have aged ten years in the few months he had been at TC. He had been surviving thus far by having blood transfusions using transgenic blood so as to keep him immune but it seems that even this wasn't helping anymore.  
  
"Okay." Max said quietly, "I'll arrange it with Mole that he joins OC and Sketch in leaving TC."  
  
"It's the best thing, Max." said Gem patting Max on the back in comfort.  
  
Max nodded and stood to make her way to her and Logan's apartment.  
  
Upon reaching her apartment, Max stood outside her door, taking a deep breath. She knew what Logan's reaction was going to be.  
  
She opened the door and hollered, "Logan."  
  
He came out of his room smiling.  
  
"Hey, Max." he said taking her hand with his latex covered one.  
  
She looked down at their hands and subtly pulled away as she walked further into their small living room.  
  
"I need to tell you something." She said wringing her hands softly.  
  
"What is it Max?" he asked, seriousness returning to his face.  
  
"You have to go." She blurted out.  
  
"What?" he asked taking a step back and his voice rising slightly.  
  
"Logan, this place is killing you. And I don't want that. OC and Sketchy are leaving today and I want you to go with them." She said quickly yet with power.  
  
"No way." Said Logan stepping towards her, "I'm not going to leave you."  
  
"Logan. You have to go. You can recuperate and then come back but you have to go now before it's too late." Max practically yelled.  
  
"You don't want me here?" asked Logan quietly.  
  
"No.....I do want you here but I also want you alive. You knew from the beginning you couldn't be here for too long. That was months ago." Said Max, speaker softer now.  
  
"It's only been two months Max." Logan began to argue but Max began to shake her head so he said, "Then come with me."  
  
"Logan.........I did this. I freed all of these transgenics but they aren't safe here. They're not safe anywhere. And I need to fight with them, Logan. I owe it to them. I took them away from everything they knew into a world where they are hated. I'm sorry but I have to stay and help them. You can help from the outside but I'm gonna have to stay and help from in here." Max pleaded. She took a step forward and said, "Please understand."  
  
Logan nodded sadly, "I'll get my things packed."  
  
Max sat down as he left the room and ran a hand through her hair.  
  
The evening soon came. Mole and Joshua were going to take the three Ordinaries through the secret tunnel which had been using to bring in all their supplies.  
  
On the TC side of the tunnel stood Alec, Max, Hazel, Joshua, Mole, Cindy, Sketchy and Logan.  
  
Cindy went to Max and hugged her first. "Now boo, you gotta keep treatin' all yours good. And call me once in a while. Original Cindy wants ta know everything dat's going on around here." She said leaning back from Max and then moving into another hug.  
  
"You know it OC." Relplied Max as she embraced her best friend.  
  
It was then Sketchy's turn. "Max, keep up the big fight. I'll be rallying support on the outside." He said amidst their hug.  
  
"Thanks Sketchy." She replied tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Oh and if anybody asks for me.......you know the ladies.......just given 'em my number." He added as they broke apart.  
  
"Sure thing." Max said as she chuckled at the comment.  
  
Whilst Sketchy was saying his goodbyes to Max, Cindy went to Hazel. "Sugah, you look after yourself and ma boos."  
  
"Will do Cindy." Said Hazel who hugged Cindy tightly.  
  
"Be happy, child." Cindy whispered to her as she returned the embrace.  
  
After breaking away from that hug, Sketchy took his turn at saying goodbye whilst Cindy went to Alec.  
  
"Well, Sweet Fella. I'm gonna miss ya." Said Cindy as he enveloped her in a massive hug.  
  
"Come back soon." He whispered to her as she nodded back.  
  
As they broke apart, Sketchy came and man hugged Alec. "Don't worry, man," he said as he went to pick up his bag, "I'll ask out enough ladies for the both of us."  
  
Alec laughed and said, "You do that Sketch."  
  
The rest of them stood awkwardly as Max and Logan were left to say 'goodbye'.  
  
"So......" said Max as she limply swung her arms at her sides.  
  
"I'll see you soon Max." Logan said as he took her hand and squeezed it slightly.  
  
Max nodded but didn't say anything.  
  
"C'mon then." Growled Mole in his usual manner, "Let's get going or else it's gonna be too dark to see anything."  
  
With the darkening sky as their back drop, the Ordinaries joined the two transhumans on their way home. The three X5s turned back to look at TC. Now their home for a long time to come.  
  


* * *

  
A/N: Well, there we have it. It sucked I know but I had to get this scene out of the way to carry on with the story.  
  
Thing is I know where I wan the story to go, it's just I don't know how to get there. So I'm having trouble completing the other chapters. Writers block stinks!  
  
Anywayz, if anyone didn't realise, this scene wasn't the major drama I was talking 'bout before. That is yet to come and so I hope you guys keep reading!  
  
I appreciate reviews, so please do!  
  
Be nice! Stay good!  
  
Until next time.......  
  
unspoken-beauty 


	24. laughter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters or plot. This story, however, is my own and the new characters within it also.  
  
A/N: Hello again! Well here's the next install to this. It's another pretty random one but it'll lead on to other issues that are important.  
  
I found it really difficult to write this chapter, the one before it and the one after it, 'cos I've been having major writer's block. So please forgive if the writing sucks. I've sort of wondered off course to where I thought this story was heading before I began to write it. And I've missed out lots that I thought I was going to put in.  
  
Ummmm....what else? Oh yeah, reviews are nice............you know.........if you want to give me any (NICE ONES ONLY!)  
  
Right.........well then people, this is when I say "enjoy!".  
  
"People........gather round." Hollered Hazel taking a seat on the hard ground.  
  
Her 'kids' came and copied her actions.  
  
"What's up Hazel?" asked Midnight who had taken Hazel on as an older sister.  
  
"Well........I don't know if you know but it's been three months since I've come to TC and begun your training with all of you guys." She replied, looking at all of them smiling, "Your learning's almost finished and I just wanted to tell you all how proud I am. You guys have worked hard and made this duty easy for me." Her voice slowly got quieter as she got more emotional, "And you've all obviously become pros at the fighting thing." She added grinning smugly, "By my wonderful guidance of course."  
  
The younger transgenics broke into smiles at her admission of satisfaction as she was usually quite tough on them, only handing out compliments when they truly deserved it.  
  
"Err.......well I know that some of you will be starting to do tasks for TC and myself and Alec will be issuing those soon." Her authoritive tone soon died to a more insecure stuttering one, "But.........err.........what I wanted to say was........that if you...err......you know.......see me.........to say 'hi'.........or something.....and to not.....you know.......ignore me......"  
  
Ray looked at Midnight and then turned back to Hazel, putting a hand on the older transgenic's shoulder, whilst saying, "Hazel, we would never do that. I mean........" she looked back at Midnight again who nodded back to her. She moved closer to Hazel, hugging her partially, ".........you're like our........I mean we never had family.........or parents or anything. But you're......." She finished not knowing how to conclude.  
  
A small X8 boy with dark, dark hair and steel blue eyes, pushed through the crowd and sat on Midnight's lap, looking at Hazel opposite him, "We love you Hazel." He said simply, "We love you like our own mother."  
  
"Sister," said Midnight quickly behind him, and then to Hazel, "I'm not much younger than you, ya know?"  
  
The little boy dismissed his comment by saying, "Whatever." And then turning to Hazel with a softer tone, "Your our family Hazel."  
  
Then Em said taking a light hearted tone much like Alec's, "Yeah......I mean you're gonna be receiving midnight knocks on your door 'cos we need help with an argument or......you know...........love troubles."  
  
"You're like the only person here we actually trust with issues like that, you understand." Said Midnight as he put an arm round Ray who had returned to her seat beside him.  
  
"Exactly....so you just make sure you don't get sick of us." Added Em.  
  
Everyone chuckled as Hazel's eyes watered.  
  
"Stop being a wuss, Haze." Shouted one of the kids.  
  
"Group hug!" yelled another in a mock blubbering voice.  
  
Everyone agreed with a cheer and all jumped up from their seating positions and chucked themselves at the petite X5 who didn't have anytime to react.  
  
Alec came striding into the courtyard, whistling some tune, on his way to HQ when he heard the uproar. He turned to the noise and saw a big ball of bodies rolling around, cries of happiness escaping it, all at once.  
  
They were all giggling and shouting with glee as they wrestled each other amiably.  
  
Alec walked to the part of the jumble of bodies where Hazel's face could be seen, laughing enormously, her eyes streamed with tears.  
  
"Hello there." He said nonchalantly as though a situation such as this was an everyday occurrence.  
  
"Hey Alec." She panted from beneath the numerous transgenics.  
  
"So.....what are you up to?" he asked crouching down by her face.  
  
"Oh......you know........not much." She replied still laughing.  
  
"You know what?" shouted one of the X6s.  
  
"What?" some of them asked.  
  
"Let's get Alec too." The X6 hollered.  
  
Alec's eyes widened but he couldn't move before he was knocked over by leaping kids.  
  
Hazel slowly sat up, holding her stomach as she laughed again whole heartedly. However, with her laughter so uncontrollable, she fell back onto the ground.  
  
Max entered the courtyard, this time leaving HQ when she heard the pandemonium.  
  
She saw in front of her the younger transgenics all in fits of laughter, jumping on each other and on Alec and Hazel too it seemed. They were all shouting, what exactly wasn't relevant or even recognisable.  
  
Max smiled and decided to join in.  
  
"So what's going on here then?" she asked as she approached.  
  
The kids all automatically stood at attention, their eyes masked of emotion. Even Alec and Hazel stood up quickly trying to make themselves look more presentable, as their hair and clothes were dishevelled.  
  
Max frowned at their reactions.  
  
"Err........Max...." said Hazel as she patted down her hair, "We were just........err...talking. What you saw just now isn't a regular occurrence. Promise. Err....we were just having a............" She stopped and looked round trying to find the word.  
  
Alec answered for her, "....moment. We were just having a moment which has now finished." He said quickly.  
  
Max looked at Alec and then at the rest of the transgenic young. When she looked into their faces, all she was reminded of was the rows of dead eyes and straight backs that she had observed at manticore. She had thought that this training regime that Hazel started would turn TC into another manticore camp but she had just seen them laughing like they never had before. She had heard sounds of happiness like she had never heard before especially during her own childhood. But then......then as soon as she came they all radically changed to the cold, lifeless beings that manticore had trained them to be. Did she bring that out in them?  
  
She looked at them all again with disappointed eyes and said, "Okay. I'll be off then."  
  
As she turned to walk away she could feel their subsequent change in posture to a more relaxed one. That thought alone made her slouch in sadness and bring tears to her eyes.  
  
Alec watched her and set off in pursuit.  
  
A/N: I know............it wasn't brilliant. Sorry! I'll try to have better chapters coming soon. These are all a bit crap 'cos I'm trying to lead up to the big drama that I hinted about before. I want to get there quickly and start writing but there are loads of loose ends that need to be written so that everything links. So please bear with me!  
  
Now you know what I'm going to say next....................  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
Thanks,  
  
unspoken-beauty 


	25. confession

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters or plot. However, this story and the new characters within it are all my own creation!  
  
A/N: Greetings Readers! Yep, well this chapter's not that great but I am trying my best on getting the story moving along to a more interesting bit.  
  
Read and review!  
  
Voila!!!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
HQ was buzzing with activity.  
  
Luke was watching the cameras that they had been set up around TC. A group of X6s were sitting together contemplating what the new road names for TC should be, as they had only had numbers for each street thus far. Mole was busy polishing his many favourite weapons, cigar firmly in its usual place. Dix was sitting in front of the back of a computer; its shell was off and he was tinkering with it, most probably to advance it. Others were fixing motorbikes, installing shelves or getting lists of supplies; whatever they were doing it was all a go.  
  
Max walked in, not noticing any of the work going on, and headed straight for her office. The others took no notice until they saw Alec following her to do the same thing.  
  
The door shut with a bang.  
  
"What?" asked Max without turning around to see who it was.  
  
"You know Max? I think that was the first word you've said to me in months." Said Alec not bothering to put on his happy face.  
  
"Don't be melodramatic, Alec." She replied walking to the small window in her office.  
  
"I think not. You've spoken to me indirectly in meetings by saying things like, "Alec will be in charge of setting up the cameras" or "Mole can you get Alec to register the new 'genics" when I was only across the room. I mean, you've been all chummy chummy and buddy buddy with everyone but you haven't actually spoken to me in 2 months! Especially after........" he said his voice gradually getting louder. He stopped and took a breath, getting his emotions in check. "Especially after you kiss me. I mean.........it wasn't me kissing you, it was you kissing me." He said, this time his voice getting softer.  
  
"Alec......." Max began to reply but stopped and paused, "You just don't understand."  
  
"Understand what?" he jumped in, fuelled by frustration.  
  
Max spun around and Alec could see the aggravation in her eyes.  
  
"What you do to me." She growled.  
  
Alec took a step back.  
  
With a broken voice he said, "What I do to you?"  
  
Max stood in shock at what she just said.  
  
"What do I do to you Max?" he whispered almost frightened of the answer.  
  
"You drive me crazy." She answered, her voice low.  
  
"I drive you crazy?" he said taking another step back. He wasn't used to the words coming from Max's lips and it was scaring him. If she carried on she may say all things that he's ever wanted her to say to him or she may find a way to break his heart.  
  
He wasn't prepared for that to happen so he kept quiet and just looked at her, wiping any emotion from his face.  
  
"You make me feel alive." She carried on saying, "We have a rapport, you know? You bug me to no end but I wouldn't be able to stand it if you weren't here buggin' me. And..........." She stopped, running her hand through her hair.  
  
Alec sat, shaken. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, convinced it was a dream, but he decided to ask anyway, "And?"  
  
After a paused moment, she looked down at the ground and said slowly, "And.......since my............Heat episode............I've sorta...........been..........having feelings for you......that are more............physical." Her voice got quieter the longer she spoke.  
  
Alec looked at her with an incredulous look. "Your playin' with me aren't you?" he said sitting down and protecting himself with a dusty cushion that he held, hugged to his chest.  
  
Max shook her head 'no' before saying, "Alec, I need someone to hold me. Someone to whisper in my ear, to hug and kiss me."  
  
Alec just carried on sitting stock still. His arms stayed crossed around the cushion and his fearful eyes didn't move from her pleading ones.  
  
Silenced pursued for a few minutes. Through the window, a breeze entered. With it, it brought the cheerful cries of the kids outside who were still playing with Hazel. From the other side of the door, behind Alec, the hum of working transgenics could be heard. And still neither of them moved.  
  
Max moved forward one step and crouched in front of Alec. "I want that someone to be you."  
  
Alec took an intake of breath but still sat there, motionless.  
  
After a few more moments of their staring contest Alec managed to croak out, "Logan."  
  
At hearing this, Max got up and went to her desk. She then positioned herself leaning against it, her body facing him but introverted slightly.  
  
"I still love him." She said in a firm voice that sounded as though she was trying to convince herself, "He's done a lot for me and I love him."  
  
Alec looked down digesting what she said but couldn't say anything as Max carried on, "But.................."  
  
Outside the office, the transgenics were all talking about what could be going on. At one point they could here Alec's voice rising and then a period of quiet, when they wondered whether one of them had gotten hurt. And then there was a point when they could hear Max roaring and then another bout of stillness.  
  
"Mole......" said one of the X6s, ".........you're Alec's friend. Do you know what's going on?"  
  
"I'm keepin' outta it but I'll tell you somethin'; it'll be Max who's doin' the dirty." The green anomaly answered, his dislike for the leader of TC evident.  
  
The X6 only nodded when Alec stormed out of the office not bothering to close the door and walked on, straight out of HQ.  
  
From their seats, Mole and the X6s could see Max kicking her desk.  
  
"Told ya." He said simply and carried on polishing.  
  
Ooh! What did Max say to get both of them so angry? Find out in the next chapter.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the bad writing! I know I keep on apologising but it's really annoying me how bad it is. I'm itching to write the main bit that, I know, is going outrage many of you.  
  
Note for Reviewers: Many of you all have conflicting feelings over the character 'Hazel'. Some of you adore her and the way she challenges Max, and some of you hate her and the way she challenges Max. So on regards to 'Hazel', I'm gonna write her the way I originally wanted to write her.  
  
Also, the issue of when Max and Alec are going to get together is complicated. They ARE going to get together. BUT, like everything on television (as we are pretending this is the show), getting them together is going to be difficult. There's going to be no easy and quick ways of them being together; so PLEASE do not bash me for not seeing any 'action' yet.  
  
Hope to here from you all!  
  
Thanks for reading and until next time.........  
  
unspoken- beauty 


	26. love?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters or plot but I do own this story and the new characters within it.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone It's me again. Now have I got a chapter for you!!!  
  
I'm feeling a bit better about the writing in this but it is MOST DEFINITELY gonna cause a STIR!!!  
  
(cue evil cackle)  
  
LOADS of you are going to HATE this chapter. Ooh.........it's good!  
  
Keep in mind that this chapter, for those who are going to hate it, is part of the whole making it hard for Max and Alec to be together thing. I'll tell you more after you've read the chapter.  
  
Hope you enjoy!!!  
  
**************************************************************  
  
It had been a long day for everyone. Checks were being made on all supplies and defences. Everything that needed repaired was being repaired and everything that needed to be replaced, replaced.  
  
Night had officially fallen, early dawn had begun by the time Alec entered the 'Barcode'.  
  
After their exhausting day, any sane transgenic was tucked up warm - or relatively warm - in their respective rooms, fast asleep. So the place was quiet, with only a couple of transgenics up after all the work that had gone on. One of the few hybrids around was Hazel. He went and took a seat next to X5 friend.  
  
She sat quietly, drink in hand. When she noticed motion beside her she turned quickly, shrieking as she almost fell from lack of balance caused by the lack of sobriety.  
  
"I was going to offer to get you another one but it seems you've had enough." Said Alec as he helped her onto the seat again.  
  
She just shrugged and drained her glass.  
  
They sat in comfortable silence for a long while until she turned to him and said quietly with a slurred voice, "I love you, ya know?"  
  
"I love you too." He said naturally.  
  
She chuckled bitterly and said, "Now you don't. You love Max."  
  
Alec didn't say anything.  
  
Hazel continued but this time more to herself than him, "But she loves the Ordinary. What's his face?"  
  
"Logan." Alec answered simply.  
  
"Yeah him." She said then turning to him, again a bottle of scotch raised, "You know, I don't know why you're not drinkin' this either. You're in the same boat as me, aren't ya?"  
  
She held the bottle to him and he took it from her and placed it on the bar counter.  
  
"I've tried but it doesn't do much." He said, taking her glass away from her as well while she concentrated on him talking.  
  
"Aah, but you haven't had this, have you? This..........." she said indicating the bottle in font of them, ".........this will do the trick."  
  
Alec smiled forlornly and looked at her.  
  
She huffed before saying, "Look, Tomcat. Cindy and Sketch have gone. And we can't be with the one's we love. So take a sip and see. It's the good stuff ya know. Not the diluted crap we usually have ta drink."  
  
Alec nodded and poured himself some. He took a sip and closed his eyes at the warm sensation the rich brown liquid gave him.  
  
"You're right. It is good." He replied pouring some more.  
  
"It's 'cos I'm always right." She said taking another bottle from beside her and swigging a gulp from it.  
  
"Dis one'sgood too." She said her voice more garbled than before. She set that bottle down as well.  
  
"Where'd you get it from?" he asked savouring the taste.  
  
"Mole's secret stash." She said grinning.  
  
"What?" Alec turned to her smiling.  
  
"Yep." She said, emphasising it with a nod, "Our Mole, must have one heck of troubled love life to be wantin' ta drink tha' much of this good stuff."  
  
Alec chuckled; Mole and love didn't seem to go together.  
  
The night carried on, both drinking and stories being told in between bottles, both sharing their sorrow together.  
  
Meanwhile Max was having a different conversation with Joshua.  
  
Josh had gone round to Max's apartment to see why Alec had gotten so angry earlier. She explained the whole messy situation to the wise transgenic.  
  
"Little fella..........Joshua is not experienced in jiggy matters but thinks what you did was wrong." He said innocently.  
  
If it wasn't for the crap she was in, she would have probably laughed at the 'jiggy' reference.  
  
"I know Josh but.......but I've wanted to be with Logan for so long, I can't just abandon him! I......just......now I feel things for Alec as well. And I can touch him which is a bonus. I've........I cannot believe I'm just about to say this to you...........but I've been craving the touch of someone. The touch of Alec." She concluded as she paced the room in front of the big dog man.  
  
"So you only want to get busy with Medium Fella. You don't love him?" asked Joshua sitting back on the old dusty couch she had.  
  
"Err..........well.........see....that's the thing.......I don't know." Said Max taking a seat next to her friend.  
  
"If he died tomorrow, how would you feel?" he asked watching her closely.  
  
Max thought about that question for a while. She couldn't imagine a world without Alec. It would be so dull, so grey, so lacking. Her life would be left incomplete.  
  
She turned to look at Joshua. He seemed to read her mind and nodded with understanding.  
  
"You have your answer then. Now you've just got to tell Alec." He said standing up, "I have to go and baby sit for Gem. Do the right thing little fella." Joshua left after pausing at the door; just in time to see Max curl up on her sofa, hugging the same cushion that Alec had hugged just a few hours ago.  
  
At the bar both Alec and Hazel were now sufficiently drunk.  
  
"Ya know......" slurred Alec leaning forward at the table they were both now sitting at, "I've loved her for a long time now. She kissed me a few weeks ago. Then she stopped talking to me. Then she confessed that she actually did like me. And then she.........she said she wanted to sleep with me............needed to sleep with me." He said shaking his head.  
  
Hazel looked at him, her head cocked to one side. After a moment of pensive thought she said, "So?"  
  
Alec sighed deeply, gazing at the bottle in his hand, before answering, "She only wants to sleep with me. No strings attached sorta way."  
  
Hazel listened stunned at the story, "She wants to use you?"  
  
He nodded and took a swig from the bottle.  
  
"She just wants to be bonk buddies?" she asked again.  
  
Alec laughed, "Where do you come up wit chour names?"  
  
Hazel started giggling again before abruptly stopping. Alec did too.  
  
His faced turned sad and he said, "Yep, she just wants to be bonk buddies."  
  
They started laughing again but when Hazel fell off her seat again, Alec said, "C'mon. I'll take you home."  
  
Hazel only nodded as she hung to Alec. They both managed to stumble their way through the currently deserted courtyard, to her apartment. He opened the door for her and they both tripped, promptly falling to the ground.  
  
Alec kicked the door shut from his horizontal position and turned to Hazel; who was getting comfy for sleep in her new location, on ripped carpet that adorned her home.  
  
"Ya know it'd just be easier if I fell in love wit chu." He said causing her to turn to face him.  
  
"Then why don't chu?" she said, her long hair framing her face and body as she moved fully to face him.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders, which was difficult as he was on his side, "Dunno. Maybe I should."  
  
There was no light in the apartment, save the muffled moonlight that entered the room through its lone window. The soft light that managed to enter trickled over the floor, revealing Alec leaning in to kiss Hazel delicately.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK? Yep, knew it was gonna cause a bit of an uproar!  
  
Anywayz, before you all review sending me all your hate mail, hear me out!  
  
I've already warned you all that this story isn't going to be an easy love. All the characters are going to make mistakes and this story is going to take many twists as well as turns until we reach the love.  
  
If you've got any questions, ask them in your reviews and I'll answer them either by email or in my next upload.  
  
SHOUT OUT TO REVIEWERS:  
  
This is a thanks to all my reviewers:  
  
Messymissy Dstrbd child Panda 007 Barcode chick FlameDancer77 Orli43 Athena80 Adolf Mar-Mar Abeautifulife Lolitaro Wendy  
  
A NOTE FOR RECURRING REVIEWERS: LAKERGIRL(): You are one of the people who has backed me on the whole Hazel thing and I wanna thank you for it. You helped make up my mind on a few issues. SOCKBRAIN: I appreciate your honesty and input, so please keep on reviewing. Oh, I'm also currently reading your fanfiction 'Alpha Male' and it's really good! TING: You are source of constant positivity and help me keep going. Thanks so much! Diamond*Princess: Thanks for your reviews and I'm so glad you enjoy the story. And I hope to hear from you soon!  
  
Please forgive me and keep reading!!!  
  
Hope to hear from you all...........  
  
unspoken-beauty.  
  
PS: I may regret this but............I want to hear what you all think about this turn in events so..........PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	27. lust or love

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters or plot. This story and the new characters within it, however, are my own.  
  
A/N: Well...........I don't have lots to say so let's just head right on to the story.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Thoughts.  
  
Thoughts flooded her mind.  
  
Max had sat in the same position that Joshua had left her in for a few hours now.  
  
She sat as Joshua's words of wisdom, and consequent departure, sent an influx of thoughts barraging into her mind.  
  
Her head and heart tugged her in different directions.  
  
Her ever alert head told her to be with the man who always had her back. To be with the man who taught her to function in society and who taught her to love. To be with the man who loved her absolutely. Her head told her to be with Logan.  
  
Her heart, which sounded much like OC, was telling her to be with the man who made her smile when she felt like crap. To be with the man who took her abuse but still stood by her side through the bad times as well as the good. To be with the man who understood her; both what she portrays to the outside and what she hides on the inside, her insecurities and her dreams. Her heart told her to be with Alec.  
  
Hours of excruciating thought.  
  
Logan or Alec?  
  
She knew the answer really.  
  
Well, she thought she did.  
  
Why did she kiss Alec if she loved Logan so much?  
  
Because she got carried away with his sweet, concerned sentiments?  
  
Well, that was the answer she was telling herself, but she knew it wasn't true.  
  
Because she didn't love Logan anymore; not in that context anyway?  
  
Part of the truth.  
  
Because she didn't love Logan but loved Alec?  
  
Getting closer.  
  
Because she didn't love Logan, but loved Alec with all of her being; heart, soul and body.  
  
There we go. The whole truth and nothing but the truth.  
  
Or is it?  
  
Thoughts.  
  
More damn thoughts.  
  
Well the Logan issue was true. She didn't love him like she used to.  
  
But did she love Alec?  
  
He was very delectable. Scrumptious in the best sense of the word. Not clean cut but not too rough. Just right; perfect. A beautiful specimen that was, not only, good on the eyes but also witty, intelligent, funny, caring and brave as well as cocky and annoying; but she loved that about him just as much.  
  
So was it just lust?  
  
Alec challenged her. From the moment they first met to that very day. He was someone who made her feel alive. He was someone who understood that she was independent but also understood that she needed help. That was the thing. He understood her like no one else did, like Logan never could. He had gone through all the same things she had and even more. He had experienced the highs and lows that she, herself, had also experienced.  
  
So was it love?  
  
Max put the pillow she had been hugging down beside her and howled in frustration. The sound was heightened because of the quiet that the night held. Max stood and walked to her window, where the moonlight flowed in.  
  
Deep down she knew who she was going to be with; who she wanted to be with, but her pride was the thing that kept her back. For as long as she could remember, she had been yelling, blaming, cursing, just overall abusing Alec for everything that had gone wrong in her life. She had made it very public on her feelings towards him; that she didn't like him and only put up with him for the good of transgenic kind. Well, it seems her emotions have changed. Was she prepared to overcome her pride to be with him?  
  
She looked out at the TC before her. She scanned the area, letting her eyes fall to the block where Alec's apartment stood.  
  
A sigh slipped from her lips.  
  
In the apartment next door to the one Max watched...............  
  
............................lust or love was being tested.  
  
His taste was sweet, her smell even sweeter.  
  
"Well....." he said quietly, his face mere millimetres from hers.  
  
"Hmm..." she replied avoiding his eyes.  
  
He could see the anticipation and fear through her nervous actions.  
  
"Can I do that again?" he whispered soft but low, positioning himself closer to her.  
  
Her hazel eyes locked onto his. He looked back, twinkling eyes unblinking proving his honesty. She nodded.  
  
He moved in, capturing her in a kiss again.  
  
Passion inflamed them both.  
  
His taste drove her crazy just as her scent drove him wild.  
  
"Haze?" he whispered as he gazed at her face which was illuminated with the white light that entered the apartment in bands, "It's been three months, hasn't it?"  
  
"Yes." She whispered from below him. They were so close that as she spoke her lips brushed his.  
  
He closed his eyes and breathed in. The air around them was infused with Hazel's spicy scent of vanilla and cinnamon; a scent that Alec adored.  
  
He opened his eyes once again as she averted her own. He smiled slightly and leaned in to kiss her neck. She shivered under his touch. He moved his lips to her ear and spoke almost inaudibly. "Do you mind if I do that?"  
  
She shook her head 'no'.  
  
He sent a series of soft kisses across her jaw line. The heartbeat beneath him accelerated. He smiled again at what his movements caused in her. "How 'bout that?" he asked with a hushed, husky voice  
  
She looked straight into his eyes, down at his lips, then back into his intense hazel eyes. "No." she whispered.  
  
On that serene night, in that still room, he took her again.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
A/N: So how'd you all like this chapter. Review and tell.  
  
If any of you didn't understand the 'three months' remark, what it talks about is that an X5 female's Heat cycle happens every three months, so what Alec was saying was that she was in Heat again. *I did this 'cos I wanted them sleeping together to be forgivable*  
  
Anywayz, I hope you liked the chapter and I'll be uploading again soon.  
  
So until next time,  
  
unspoken-beauty 


	28. moments

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters and plot but this story and its new characters are all mine!  
  
A/N: People, I have been expecting a few more reviews than I've been getting but it's okay 'cos I'm really enjoying writing this story.  
  
I need to clear up something from last chapter first before continuing with the story:  
  
When Alec and Hazel were together, Max did not see them. Okay, MAX DID NOT SEE THEM. In my TC, Alec's apartment is so far from Max's that she can't even see though the window.  
  
Also, you know that drama I promised.......yeah well it's not the Alec/Hazel storyline. It's still yet to come! And I'm really trying to push it along. So I'm sorry for the wait.  
  
Well, I would love for you to review and give me a bit of a push.  
  
Hope you Enjoy!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Moments.  
  
Quiet moments are something to be treasured.  
  
Especially if they occurred at TC.  
  
Mole woke the next morning and went straight to HQ. His stroll was pleasant as the morning was fresh, compared to the norm, and the skies were riddled with bands of orange, pink and yellow. Noise was non-existent, no other life around. All in all, Mole appreciated these quiet moments. Moments he used to think about the future and reminisce about the past. Moments that often brought him to tears.  
  
To many, Mole was a hard, rough and emotionally stunted individual. Someone who could not understand the delicate and complex thing, that is love.  
  
But it wasn't true.  
  
He knew it.  
  
It's just no one else did.  
  
Mole had loved. He had loved and lost just like the rest. The thing was, he knew he would never love again. How could he? He had already found the one 'person' who understood and saw the real him. And now she was gone; taken away by the fool, that is White.  
  
Love. What is it really?  
  
It's pain. Pain when you worry and pain when you lose.  
  
That's what Mole thought anyway.  
  
Each day, he saw his fellow transgenics falling in love and revelling in its supposed joys. And his heart broke as he thought about how they were going to cope when their lovers fell, as they undoubtedly would. He saw them deluding themselves that their lives would forever be better, having fallen in love. But he knew better. He knew how life hurt after having fallen love. Because life was so cruel that it fooled you into caring for someone and then takes that person away.  
  
It was the way of life and he just wished everyone would learn from it.  
  
But, alas, it seemed they didn't and wouldn't.  
  
He hadn't loved again since...........  
  
But he did care for those few. Alec, Joshua, Luke and the little ones. He cared for them to the extent he would die to ensure their safety but, of course, he wasn't about to tell them that.  
  
As he entered HQ, he was surrounded by the mess that several repairs, surveys and plans caused. Tower after tower of paperwork stood, leaning next to bits and pieces of bike engines, wood shelves and other random necessities. Walking over to his desk, he saw the training session paperwork that Hazel had left the day before. At heart, he felt like some sort of freak paternal figure to her; and could not stand and watch as she worked to exhaustion, so he had forced her to go eat and rest.  
  
Taking the papers in his hand, he set back out to his favourite 'kid's' apartment.  
  
At reaching the front door, he stood contemplating whether he should wake the poor girl up but soon decided to knock.  
  
Light streamed through the small window. Alec turned and found next to him, a very vulnerable looking, Hazel sleeping soundly. A smile found his face but dulled slightly as he thought of what was going to happen next. It was then he heard a knock.  
  
Alec looked at his friend, best friend, and then got up to answer the door.  
  
Mole stood patiently, hearing the advancing footsteps but stood confused at the person before him.  
  
"Hey Mole." Alec whispered as he partially closed the door behind him.  
  
Mole didn't speak but took in his friend's appearance, which consisted of boxers, and just handed him the papers. Whilst doing this he said in his usual gruff manner, "Morning. Make sure Hazel gets these."  
  
Alec nodded, his mind still blurred by sleep and said absentmindedly, "Will do."  
  
Mole nodded and walked off, leaving Alec to head back in and face the, extremely awkward, music.  
  
Hazel had awoken when Alec went to open the door. She stood, wrapping the thin blanket around her body, and walked to the aforementioned window. When Alec entered her back was to him.  
  
"It's a beautiful day today." She spoke softly, turning to face him. Her body was framed in the early morning sunlight, giving her a wiser persona.  
  
He answered, giving her a reassuring smile and nod, "It is."  
  
Pain.  
  
That's what love was.  
  
Mole knew it.  
  
Hazel knew it.  
  
Alec knew it.  
  
But it was beyond Mole, as to why his friends were now adding to the explosive mix by complicating matters far further.  
  
Alec was playing a dangerous game, that could potentially do irreparable damage to, not only, Hazel's heart but his own too.  
  
For so long, Alec had ached as he waded through this deep love that he held for Max. Mole had watched on for months as Alec fought tears when she had verbally attacked him with more fervour than before. But he had respected that in his X5 friend; respected the fact that he kept his love hidden but still did the duties. But now? Now everything was upside down and inside out.  
  
Stupid.  
  
Stupid love.  
  
Stupid lovers.  
  
Shaking his head in sad annoyance; he sat at his desk, cigar firmly in place. Taking his favourite Glock pistol in one and a ragged cloth in another, he began to polish.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Please tell me in a review.  
  
I know it was a short chapter but the next ones are going to be really long.  
  
I'll give you a bit of insight into the next chapter:  
  
Emotions are high Alec and Hazel have a chat They won't be staying together One of Alec's old unit adds to the mix Mole and Joshua handle the situation  
  
I think the next chapter will be the beginning of this major drama and I think that within the next ten chapters (at the most) the story is going to be ended. They're going to be long chapters though. I'll be spending a lot more time on them, so the time between uploads is going to be a while. Sorry 'bout that!  
  
Until next time..................  
  
unspoken-beauty 


	29. dancing

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel story or characters. This story and the new characters within it, however, are my creations.  
  
A/N: Hey! Okay the next instalment is up. Now remember me writing each chapter as a scene, well I'm not doing that anymore. SO each scene is going to be separated with a series of star as so:  
  
*************etc.  
  
This chapter is just tying up loose ends so no drama yet. Sorry! It's really close though, promise!  
  
But I hope you enjoy it anyway.  
  
And remember: READ AND REVIEW!  
  
Hope you like!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Alec picked up his hoodie from the floor and slipped it on as he also handed Hazel her clothes. Taking them from him, she went to her room to change whilst he replaced her spot by the window. After they were both securely clothed, Hazel sat on the couch, her back slouched and hands lap, fidgeting uneasily. Alec took a seat next to her and they both sat in silence for a while.  
  
"You're going to go now aren't you?" She asked quietly staring intently at her wringed hands.  
  
Alec turned to face her but couldn't say anything. They both knew it was true.  
  
"I mean, I don't mind. I always knew that this would never be." She carried on, trying to take a casual attitude.  
  
Alec closed his eyes in sadness for her and annoyance with himself.  
  
"Maybe you should see her." Hazel whispered. That made him look at her.  
  
"Well, last time I was in Heat so was she." She said explaining herself.  
  
Alec looked at her incredulously, angry at what she was implying.  
  
"Just to see if she's okay." Added Hazel quickly.  
  
Alec's disbelief turned into shame.  
  
"You don't need to tell her." She said leaning back into the sofa and bringing up her knees, hugging them protectively.  
  
Alec was about to comment on Mole when she said, "And Mole won't say anything."  
  
He nodded softly.  
  
"I don't want to come between you and her." The X5 said as she fiddled with the ripped edge of the couch.  
  
Alec's sight dropped to look at the floor. dishonour took over his face.  
  
"I only want you to be happy." She inserted as she looked at him for the first time in their 'conversation'.  
  
Another long silence came.  
  
"We'll be cool. We can forget about it and move on." Hazel said, her tone of voice sounding as though she was trying to convince herself more than Alec. "Right?" she asked, as self-doubt reared its ugly head.  
  
He observed her carefully before answering, "Right."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
HQ was awake and humming with work again. As Max entered, she greeted her fellow transgenics before crossing the threshold of her office.  
  
After a few minutes upon entering, she received a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." she called and looked up to be greeted by a familiar green face. "What's up Mole?" she asked concerned, as the lizard man didn't usually speak to her directly.  
  
"Nothing. Just wondering how you were feeling?" he said whilst taking in a deep breath. 'Nope. Can't smell anything.'  
  
He was brought out of his thoughts by the transgenic leader's answer, "No, I'm fine Mole. Thanks for asking." She then smiled brightly at his 'concern'. He tried to return the grin, but made his face unhappier than it was before.  
  
Returning to his desk, he saw his favourite transgenic entering.  
  
"Mole." Greeted his friend, taking a seat beside him.  
  
"Pretty boy." Said Mole in his usual deadpan voice.  
  
The two sat there in agreeable silence when Mole said, "Max is fine."  
  
"Really?" asked Alec a little confused.  
  
"Yeah. No troubles with her." Replied the lizard transhuman.  
  
Alec nodded, as understanding fell upon him.  
  
After another lull in conversation, Mole said, "Hazel's a good kid."  
  
"I know." Said Alec who, whilst saying it, put his head on the table.  
  
The third pause was too much for Alec, as he could feel the glances Mole was shooting him as though each one burned him something bad.  
  
"I'm kicking myself Mole." He whispered from his somewhat horizontal position, "I'm kicking myself for hurting her like I know I have, even if she doesn't admit it." He sighed with discontent, "I'm an ass."  
  
"Yes you are." Agreed Mole as he watched his friend dolefully.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
The morning continued as if nothing had occurred just the night before. Classes resumed as usual for Hazel's kids but the usually strenuous workout seemed to be more mellow, with the teacher leading the students to an abandoned building to learn to, wait for it.......  
  
Dance.  
  
Yep, it's true, much to the dismay of the kids.  
  
"Dance! Why the hell are we gonna dance?" asked an incredulous 'Night.  
  
"We are supposed to be fighting machines?" said Em as she stood in front of Hazel, hands on hips. Agreements, in the form of "Yeah!" and "Fighting machines! Not ballet dancers", followed.  
  
"That, my children, is where you are all wrong. Dancing will be the thing you will find the most valuable." Said Hazel as she opened a door which led into a big hall.  
  
The hall was the size of a ballroom but obviously wasn't used for that purpose. Hazel had found the place on one of her reflective, midnight ganders. On that warm dusk, she found the bare hall and sat there the whole night. She had sat and imagined of all the wonderful things that could happen there in the future. She had sat and imagined it being something like a jazz club, with mellow music wafting through the air and comfortable chairs sat comfortingly as well as a small dance floor where couples could dance; where her kids could find the ones they love, where she could be with the one she loved. Now returning to the derelict space, her dreams of true happiness were dead and gone but she was resolute on giving her kids the chance to live and love like she never had or could.  
  
"I still don't get why we have to learn to dance during valuable training time." Muttered 'Night under his breath. Both Ray and Hazel had heard his comment; his friend elbowed him in the gut in warning whilst his teacher gave him an annoyed glare and roll of eyes.  
  
As everyone strolled in, Hazel indicated for them to take a seat on the ground.  
  
Whilst 'Night still grumbled, Ray looked around at her surroundings and said, trying to hide her smile, "I don't know, maybe it'll be fun." She had said this, only looking at 'Night at the conclusion of her thoughts. He gave her a patronising look. "What?" she cried in anger.  
  
"Don't go all girly on me, Ray." He replied miffed.  
  
"Girly?" she asked menacingly as her eyes glowed with repressed anger, "Are you calling me 'girly'?"  
  
"People, settle down." Said Hazel as she practically pushed the remaining loiterers, including the raging Ray and fearful 'Night, into a sitting position. She then stood in front of her 'kids' and watched them for a moment. The sea of faces held different emotions; some in wonderment, some in annoyance and some in confusion. She took a deep breath before beginning to speak, "Okay, I know some of you are not too keen on the idea of learning to dance," a hum of grumbling could be heard, "But when you guys get a little older and you, you know, wanna.......socialise, or something, and have fun; dancing is a very good skill to have."  
  
Sceptical faces screamed back their displeasure through their unblinking gazes.  
  
She walked to the side of the room and suddenly Latino music filled each corner of the scope.  
  
She pulled 'Night up and they began to salsa.  
  
"Now, you all have rhythm." She said as she was spun, "I mean look at 'Night here. He's not had any lessons but he is very good."  
  
As they stopped, Hazel swiftly pulled Ray up just as the creaky door opened, causing the kids' to all hush.  
  
The dark haired transgenic stood, looking sheepish. "Hey. Erm, I'm sorry." He said running a hand through his hair in nervous gesture, "I just......I heard the music and thought I'd check it out."  
  
"No need to be sorry. Haze, here's, teaching us to dance." He said this as he took Ray's hand unexpectedly, and spun her before dipping her and giving her a quick peck on the lips followed by a cheeky wink; all in time with the music. It seemed that the fair haired X6 couldn't resist the lethal cheeky grin and all was forgiven, as she returned him a flustered smile and blushing eyes.  
  
Soon, all the kids decided to have a go. Hazel watched as the younger X8 boys struggled to ask the madly blushing X8 girls to dance. Even the X7s, who were dulled to emotions, began to dance; somewhat inadequately but with admirable enthusiasm nevertheless.  
  
"I guess underneath all the strength and military brain these kids are, well, kids." Said Ember as he stood beside his friend.  
  
She smiled, her face both devastatingly sad but also euphorically happy. "They deserve a good life; not a normal one but an extraordinary one." She said passionately, her eyes following 'Night and Ray who were dancing gracefully, oblivious to the others, as though they were the only ones in the room. She then whispered softly, "They deserve a life filled with love, from the very beginning."  
  
Ember had observed the X5 female carefully, through his peripheral vision, and caught her deep sadness in waves.  
  
He then held out his hand in offering and said, "You wanna dance." Then, without waiting for her answer, took her smaller hand and spun her. They, too, then began to move to the music, allowing it take control of their bodies.  
  
'Night caught sight of his X5 friend dancing and nodded to Ray in indication to look in the X5 pair's direction.  
  
The fair haired X6, after seeing her teacher, smiled and leaned in closer to her boyfriend and whispered in his ear, "'Bout time."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Alec had finished all his paperwork for the day and was lazily sitting with his green partner in crime, watching him cleaning yet another pistol.  
  
Mole, although appreciative of the company, was getting annoyed with the solemn Alec.  
  
"For the sake of transgenic kind, will you just go tell her." Yelled Mole abruptly, causing a silence to fall over the HQ centre and Alec to sit up straight in his chair, shocked at the, usually mellow, transhuman's actions.  
  
"Which 'her'?" asked Alec stupidly. Mole slapped him round the head and pointed to Max's office door.  
  
"Now!" he ordered.  
  
Alec got up rubbing the back of his head, where he got slapped, and mumbled, "Jeez. A little sympathy was all I wanted."  
  
After advancing the room, stood in front of the aforementioned door, for a long time.  
  
He stood and stared at it.  
  
His breathing got harder as his heart started racing. From the corner of his eye, he could see Mole watching, all thoughts of polishing pistols lost from the green transgenic's mind.  
  
The X5 lowered his head and shook it in defeat. He went to turn around when he saw Kat walking towards him.  
  
She smiled warmly at him and leaned casually against the wall beside the office door.  
  
"Hey." She said looking at him knowingly.  
  
"Hey." He replied, his voice sounding tired.  
  
She smiled at him again before saying, "Just tell her the truth."  
  
Alec looked at her sharply and opened his mouth to retort but was silenced by her meaningful smile.  
  
"Not just the good stuff you feel for her but also the bad stuff you feel about her." Having said that, she wondered off without waiting for Alec's input to the conversation.  
  
He took a deep breath and opened the door without knocking.  
  
Max looked up, shocked by the interruption but upon seeing who entered, she held back any annoyed rejoinders she was going to throw and instead said, in a somewhat uneasy manner, "Alec."  
  
He looked at her and the way she bit her lip in worry but, instead of becoming a rambling idiot like he usually did, he stood tall and with a commanding tone said, "We need to talk."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Please do tell!  
  
Anyways, this story is going to take a major turn but I'm gonna need more time to write properly so that it does the story justice. So you're probably not going to hear from me for a while because this is also a really crucial time at school as well. Please forgive me!  
  
CLEARING THINGS UP: In my DA, Heat happens four times a year, so it's seasonal and happens every three months. Max isn't on Heat because when she was recaptured manticore did a load of tests to her and so screwed up her cycle. So now she gets them randomly; they can be really far apart from each other or they can be really close. That's why she isn't on Heat again and Hazel is.  
  
I hope to hear from you and I'll try to install the next chapter as soon as I can.  
  
Thanks and until next time..........  
  
unspoken-beauty 


	30. blood kisses

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters or plot. This story and the new characters within it are mine though.  
  
A/N: Hey people. Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate it!  
  
Well this is the next chapter, hope you like it. I know for sure now that after the next two chapter the MAJOR DRAMA will be taking place. I feel really bad 'cos I told you all about it ages ago and you're all still waiting and I ask you all to please forgive me!  
  
Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
She nodded.  
  
He stayed standing by the door, whether to keep space for them or to make a quick exit she didn't know but she sat patiently, waiting for him to begin.  
  
"Max," he began soft but with a serious strength, "What you said yesterday....."  
  
"It was wrong." She concluded looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"What?" he asked shocked at her confession.  
  
"It was wrong and I'm sorry." She said, her voice earnest.  
  
"You are." He said, his voice indicating his suspicion, as he took a couple of steps forward.  
  
It was then she stood and walked up to him evenly. As she stood in front of him, she took his hand and squeezed it affectionately whilst saying, "I mean it Alec. I'm sorry."  
  
He stood, mute.  
  
His confused eyes soon turned to angry ones and he quickly snatched his hand away and took one step back. The space between them was only two feet but was symbolic of a two universes.  
  
Max stood there, her hand still hanging from rejection, her eyes burned with perplexity.  
  
"I haven't finished." He growled.  
  
She recoiled at his tone and nodded timidly.  
  
"I thought we were friends Max." he said after a tired sigh.  
  
She was about to speak and exclaim that they were friends but he didn't give her the chance.  
  
"I mean I know we didn't like each other in the beginning but I thought we became friends. I took all the insults and put downs because I thought we were buddies. I mean we were partners in EO missions and heists. I mean you even............we even had that moment when you told me 'bout Ben. I thought that night cemented our friendship." Alec talked whilst pacing the small length of the room. His voice poured out his puzzlement and resentment eloquently.  
  
Max watched him as he paced. With each word she felt her eyes prick with tears.  
  
"We fought together at Jam Pony, like comrades in arms, and then you do a 180 on me. After months of warming to me you just suddenly turn ice cold." He abruptly stopped and spun to face her, "Thing is, I still don't know what I did to receive you harsh insults and humiliating anger. Everyday for weeks, you would stand right out there," he said his voice quietening in vehemence, pointing at the door which led to HQ central, "and you would hurl your tirade of abuse at me in front of my friends. And like the idiot I am, I actually let you because I thought that deep down you didn't mean anything by it." He stopped, his back to her.  
  
Max's face held a deep frown and something resembling reluctant shame clothed her eyes.  
  
"I've only been on the outside for less than a couple of years, Max." he spoke with a sad, imploring voice, "I silently craved for a friend, you know? Somebody I could hang out with; who I could take care of and who would take care of me. And when I kept bumpin' into you I thought that maybe you could be that friend."  
  
Her eyes now held genuine indignity.  
  
"I needed you." His woeful words rung in her ears.  
  
"But it all got better after.......I don't know..........I guess when Hazel, Cindy and Sketch got here." Max's eyes narrowed at the mention of Hazel but Alec didn't notice. "Cindy kept telling me not to let you get me down. For every bad word you said to me I got three positive words from each of them. Then you suddenly got nicer. Cindy joked that you were jealous of Hazel and it gave you a kick up the backside to be nice to me. But I didn't care why you were doing it and just revelled in the fact that we were friends again, 'cos Max, you're important to me." He said all of this with his face blatantly showing his, usually masked, emotions; which travelled from the happiness of memory to sincere declaration.  
  
She looked up at his final words and processed the information as he continued.  
  
His voice took the casual tone of a storyteller, "So I'm all happy being friends with you and then you decide to kiss me." She cringed at the way his voice emphasised his annoyance. "Not only do you kiss me, but then you don't speak to me for THREE MONTHS except to tell me that YOU WANT TO SLEEP WITH ME!" His voice had steadily got louder as he got more incredulous at the situation. "What was it you said to me? Oh yeah," he put on a mock Max voice as he glared at her heatedly, "'I still love Logan Alec but I need you to hold me.' Wasn't that gist of it?"  
  
Max could only look at him, unable to explain her actions.  
  
He carried on irately, "I mean if you think that's a good pick up line, then you're sorely mistaken. Do you KNOW how that made me feel? YOU made me feel like I MEANT NOTHING. That I was only good enough for you to FUCK but would NEVER be good enough for you to love. I felt like nothing." He paused briefly before he whispered, "You made me feel like nothing."  
  
A thick silence fell upon the room.  
  
Max sat there chewing over his words but couldn't handle the immense tension that seemed to creep up.  
  
She strode over to him in big steps and lifted his chin with two fingers.  
  
Making sure he looked straight into her dark brown eyes, she said, "I'm sorry Alec." He went to move away but she kept him in place as she quickly carried on, "You are my friend Alec and I know I've been a crappy friend back but please try to forgive me. I shouldn't have asked you to do what I asked you to do but...........I'm not sorry for that kiss."  
  
He looked at her hopefully curious and infinitely confused.  
  
She took a deep breath before saying, "I wanted to kiss you. I've been wanting to kiss you for a long time. Not just as a friend and not just as a lover but as a sorta boyfriend. I've been wanting us," she said indicating the both of them, "to be together as a couple. But the thing is that I was too scared to admit it so I tried to convince myself that it was just sexual and that I loved Logan, but it wasn't and I didn't. I didn't want him, I wanted you to be you; to make me smile and to ramble on about the stuff that you always ramble on about. I wanted.........want us to exchange our usual course of diatribes and witty remarks. I just.......I want you and me to be an 'us'."  
  
She finished her speech and searched his shocked and bewildered eyes. Seeing his distrust, she chose to show him how she felt, so she leaned forward and kissed him with no fiery passion but only a true love.  
  
In a matter of seconds, a knock was heard in the background and the door was swung open with Hazel entering; a bundle of papers in her arms, which swiftly found the floor, as she gasped at the sight before her.  
  
The two transgenics quickly broke apart and turned to see the intruder.  
  
Alec met the opposite hazel eyes and he took a step forward as she simultaneously took a step back.  
  
She mumbled looking at the floor, her eyes threatening to shed tears, "I'm sorry. I'll leave you."  
  
She fled, her scattered papers left on the floor. Alec's eyes followed her route before meeting the eyes of his units'. They all looked at him, sporting understanding looks. His eyes found Ember's and the unit also fled, on the pain-filled trail of Hazel.  
  
A small tug of his hoodie could be felt. Turning, he was confronted with a pair of awaiting eyes.  
  
"Bad timing, Max." he said quietly and swiftly went to leave as the transgenics got back to work.  
  
Max watched after him, impatient yet apprehensive. She saw as he neared the exit, about to walk out of HQ and, she feared, her life also; so she yelled across the room, "I love you, Alec."  
  
He stopped mid step. The words hung in the air, reverberating persistently at his ears. He turned slowly.  
  
"What?" he had only whispered but it could be heard all around because of the anticipating hush that had fallen over the room.  
  
She took a few steps forward before repeating, "I love you, Alec."  
  
How long had he waited to hear those words, those four simple words? And now it was actually happening, he could only stand and stare. Not only had she said the words but she had declared it in front of the whole room. She, Max, leader of transgenic nation, had announced that she was in love with resident handy man, Alec.  
  
Alec felt like laughing and saying, 'Call the Pope 'cos the world's ending!' but didn't with his facial muscles being temporarily out of order. And there was also the film of Hazel, fleeing from the room, replaying in his mind; her pain and hurt scarred into his memory.  
  
Mole watched the whole debacle with vexed eyes. There was the woman who pounded his best friend with invective clubs, confessing her undying love for him. He desperately wanted to go up to the pair of them and knock their heads together, even if it was just for a bit of, much needed, comic relief amidst the rising turbulent pressure. But he restrained himself, knowing that the two needed to work this out for themselves.  
  
Alec still hadn't uttered a word. The two X5s stood in front of each other, unblinking, in the fashion of a staring contest.  
  
Kat surveyed them both. For the few months that she had been there, she had seen the way they acted around each other. It was obvious of Alec's feelings but Max's were harder to read. She knocked him down but was ready to gauge the eyes out of any female – or male for that matter - who tried to even come near him.  
  
"Talk about the drama." Trigger had whispered in her ear.  
  
"What other way is there with Tomcat?" She replied laughing silently to herself.  
  
'Night, who had been in HQ doing his recon de-brief report, had seen the whole thing as it unfolded to its conclusion. He watched Max and Alec with disgust. Hazel had taken off, practically in tears, and both of them were too wrapped up in themselves to even notice. He decided to diffuse the situation. Taking large strides he reached the two, filling the gap between them, he had securely hidden all signs of the female from Alec and said, offhandedly yet firmly, whilst poking him with a roll of papers, "I've finished the report. I need you to read it over."  
  
Alec broke out of whatever trance he was in and looked at 'Night confused.  
  
As recollection hit him, work slowly resumed at HQ. Max's declaration still on their minds but set aside so that work could continue.  
  
Max, who had been waiting for a reply, was left fruitless as Alec was dragged off to carry on with his duties. So she returned to her office, her mind a mess. She sat on the couch, took the cushion into her arms and began to untangle her completely confounded emotions.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
The day was grey but held an uncomfortable warmth that left one feeling sickly. The courtyard held a group of brave, if unlucky, transgenic labourers who were given the unwanted task of repairing a water tank that stood, looming over the other buildings. In the yard the group worked, neglecting a lone transgenic running through it, followed by another seemingly hurried transgenic.  
  
By the time Ember had broken down the door and gotten into the apartment, all was quiet. He walked down the narrow corridor into the living area and then to the kitchen.  
  
"Hazel?" he called out only be left with his own voice ringing back at him.  
  
Next, walking into the bathroom, he saw a cabinet open and large splashes of red liquid adorning the rim of the tub that hosted the room. On a closer inspection he saw that it was the crimson blood of a transgenic.  
  
His worry increasing, he yelled out, "Hazel?"  
  
Only one room left to check, he walked quickly yet with hesitance at what he was going to find past the closed the door. Seizing the handle, he jerked the door open, and inside he saw Hazels body hunched but still sitting on the bed, her hair concealing her features.  
  
"Hazel." He said her name softly whilst walking to her.  
  
When his shadow fell on her, she pounced up and away from him. In her hand was a blade, its tip red. His eyes instinctively swerved to her free arm and he saw what he had been dreading. Her sleeve rolled up haphazardly, revealed angry gashes across the underside of her arm. Small tributaries of blood trickled down, merging at confluences to form a steady stream.  
  
Ember, still looking at her bleeding limb, shook his head in surprised disbelief and said, "No, Hazel."  
  
She glared back at him, her eyes in slits.  
  
He took a step forward, his hand out waiting expectantly, and said firmly, "No, Hazel. Not again. Give me the blade."  
  
It was then she held the blade in her palm in front of her and slowly closed it into a fist. Ember went to grab it but her reflexes were too quick. Upon opening her hand again, he could see the deep wound that she had just inflicted upon herself.  
  
"Give me the blade now." He said again, his voice strained from the force he spoke with.  
  
She looked him in the eyes, not with the annoyance of before but fresh tears. It was then he noticed the tear stains that her cheeks held.  
  
"Hazel." He spoke with a gentle voice and took a meaningful step forward. He then stood still, awaiting her reaction, but was faced with none. He took another step forward, and another. He kept going slowly until he was close enough to reach out and take the blade from her open bleeding palm. After ridding her of the blade, he took the time to observe his friend. Succumbing to a decision he said, "Hazel," in an almost knowing voice as he was pushed back suddenly by the momentum of Hazel's fierce embrace. He felt his t-shirt soak with blood and tears as she hung to him desperately.  
  
"Is this the first time since......?" he left the question hanging in the air. She shook her head 'no' in his chest.  
  
"When?" he asked, his voice calming.  
  
He heard no answer for a long a time and thought that she may not have heard him when she spoke quietly, "When Max reminded me of Jophiel."  
  
He nodded.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Hazel was lying face down on her bunk.  
  
"No way. Renfro is definitely a man." Laughed Kat as she and Ember walked into the unit's shared quarters.  
  
"594. Get up. We need to get down to the mess hall before the guards come." Said Kat as she went to the other female.  
  
"Go away." Was the mumbled answer the two received.  
  
"Come on." Kat said as she shook the other's arm.  
  
Hazel hissed and moved away sharply. Looking at her own hand, Kat said, "What's this?" On her fingers was a red substance. "Show me your arm."  
  
Her order went unobserved.  
  
Ember had turned around to see what the hubbub was all about. From the corner of his eyes he saw the flicker of light. He went to it and picked it up.  
  
"Where did you get this scalpel from?" he asked accusingly.  
  
"594?" asked Kat as she pulled the girl to face them both. It was only then they saw the cuts. Lots and lots of small cuts decorated her otherwise beautiful skin.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Still standing with his arms protecting her he said, "You can't start this again, Haze."  
  
No answer was received.  
  
"Hazel." He said, his voice a concerned warning. "You know what happened last time."  
  
Still there was no response.  
  
"You nearly died." His voice rasped at the memory.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"We need to take her to the Infirmary." Ember yelled quietly within their joint chambers.  
  
"They'll leave her to die." Replied Kat as she sat composed, bandaging the younger one's split wrists.  
  
"494 will be back with the transfusion kit soon." Said 657 as he paced the room, biting his already gnawed nails.  
  
Just then Alec opened the door. "Move over." He said as he replaced Kat's position beside a barely alive Hazel.  
  
"Don't you dare die on me now, hazel eyes." Talking softly, he put the needle into his arm and did the same to hers. "Don't you dare."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hazel." He opened from the embrace slightly.  
  
Her eyes were closed.  
  
"Hazel." He said shaking her slightly but she only moved with him.  
  
He stepped away from her and she nearly fell but he quickly caught her.  
  
"Hazel." He nearly shouted at her but still there was no movement.  
  
"Shit." He murmured under his breath as he took her in his arms and raced out of the apartment.  
  
Running through the courtyard with Hazel in his arms definitely caught the repair team's attention this time.  
  
Ryan jumped down gracefully from the skeletal scaffolding he was balancing on. "What's the matter?" he yelled as he ran over to, the nearly hysterical, Ember.  
  
"It's Hazel." Ember managed say the words without breaking down.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Ryan had assessed the situation straightaway.  
  
"Get Alec." Was Ember's reply as he set off again.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Alec had been absentmindedly continuing with his duties, all his thoughts focused on the four words that had been uttered earlier. Currently he was staring intently at a stain on the severely worn carpet, when he heard, "Alec!"  
  
His head shot up at the urgency in the person's voice. Looking up at the raised area of the entrance, he saw Ryan. The X5 didn't have to speak, his face alone made Alec stand up.  
  
"Alec. It's Hazel." At those words, his eyes instantly found Kat and Trigger across the room. They all got up and swiftly followed, the already exited, Ryan. 'Night also ran, following on their heels.  
  
Alec, who had blurred to catch up with Ryan, asked, "What happened, Ry?" His eyes revealed his fear.  
  
"Hazel, she had all these slashes across her arm and wrist. They were bleeding pretty badly. Ember's taken her to the Infirmary." He paused for a moment before adding uneasily, "She was unconscious."  
  
"Shit." Alec muttered as he burst through the Infirmary doors.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Ember had crashed through the doors, after his brief meeting with Ryan.  
  
From the commotion he made, both Chloe and Gem came to see what was going on. At the sight of a bleeding and cataleptic Hazel, Chloe went into a panic-stricken frenzy.  
  
Putting the insentient female onto the bed, Ember was pushed out of the way as Chloe hooked up blood for transfusion and Gem set about cleaning and bandaging the wounds.  
  
"What the hell happened Ember?" roared Chloe as she rushed around her comatose friend.  
  
"She......" His ability talk seemed to be failing him as he saw his friend unmoving.  
  
"Ember?" she howled, turning on him.  
  
"She.....she cut herself." He mumbled as he looked at his blood stained hands.  
  
"She what?" her voice had died to whisper.  
  
He only looked up, his lifeless stare proving his honesty.  
  
"Why?" the words had barely left her mouth when Alec came bursting through the doors.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
'Night ran out after the three X5s, already having an idea where they were headed. He took a detour and found Ray in the canteen, helping Shy cook for their dinner.  
  
"What is it?" she said instantly as he approached her.  
  
"Come." He said grabbing her hand. The aggressive grasp turned into a needy and comforting lock of hands.  
  
The journey to their destination was speedy and their entry was unnoticed. Walking to the back of the crowd, they could only hear hushed voices. Making their way to the front, they saw Alec, his hands clinched with Hazel's like their own.  
  
With tears falling desolately down his pallid cheeks, the two X6s heard him whisper, "Come on hazel eyes. Not again."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
A/N: So what did y'all think? Tell me in a review.  
  
I really hope you all enjoyed. I'm trying to involve all the people you have been introduced to, so that they fit in the grand scheme of things and in the conclusion. I've tried to make it so that each of them has an emotional tie to one of the main characters. Do you think it's working okay?  
  
Anywayz, I've gotta be studying hard 'cos I've got really important exams coming soon but I'll do my best to install the next chapter in a little while.  
  
So until then..............  
  
unspoken-beauty 


	31. insinuations

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters or plot. This story and the new characters within it are all mine though.  
  
A/N: I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yep, but I've sort of lost the knack for writing as I think this chapter's CRAP!!!  
  
BUT PLEASE READ IT AND REVIEW AND TELL ME IF IT IS CRAP OR NOT!  
  
It's very LONG, by the way.  
  
I wanted to fit in as much as I could so that I can get on to the DRAMA.  
  
I've also introduced a new thing just to MIX IT UP a bit.  
  
I hope you do like it!!!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Two days passed by.  
  
HQ seemed less busy compared to the bee hive atmosphere it was just two days before.  
  
Gossip was the main action taking place. Stories of past events were flying around like migrating geese.  
  
Each pair of lips sent a new message.  
  
'Someone stabbed Hazel."  
  
'How do you know?'  
  
'Well why else would she need so much blood?'  
  
'Who do you think it was?'  
  
'Well........between you and me.........I think it was Max.'  
  
And that was the consensus feeling as Alec wasn't allowing anyone to see the, apparently, very popular Hazel.  
  
After her brief kiss with him, which was interrupted by said popular transgenic, Max couldn't get Alec's concentration back on her. So the trannie nation figured that Max had been so angry that she had tried to rid the opposition. I mean Max did have an explosive anger and ridding the enemy is what they'd do on the field. Why should it be any different in the real world?  
  
Max was trying her best to ignore the ridiculous rumours which were being chucked around but found it was getting just too much. Breaking point was when she walked across the courtyard; shoulders slouched, body protected by a thick wad of papers and face screened by her loose hair, when she, unfortunately, happened to walk by the transgenic kids, who had became Hazel's bodyguards and redeemers.  
  
She had already been cornered by a couple of transhumans, who were convinced that, in a fit of rage, she had slipped out of HQ and tried to murder Hazel. If Chloe hadn't been in the canteen at the same time, grabbing a quick lunch, she may not have come out of it bruise free.  
  
She had thought that maybe the kids would have been more forgiving of her past sins but soon found out that that was not the case.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Walking past them, she discreetly watched them.  
  
They were sat on stacked carts, by the warehouse that they were on duty to clean. Some of them had drinks in their hands, which were soon passed on to someone else. They suddenly got to their feet. Ray went forward with open arms.  
  
She saw 'Night walk to them and immediately move into the young female's arms. The sight made her smile.  
  
The others crowded round them; some patting the older boy comfortingly, some asking questions. As he came out of his partner's arms, he spoke to them. His words obviously soothing as they recoiled back to their seats, nodding with understanding. He looked to the sky and looked behind him.  
  
She quickly averted her eyes to watch ahead, afraid of their reaction towards her.  
  
Alas, he had caught her gaze – Hazel had trained them well – and he walked to her, one arm out behind him, halting the rest from following.  
  
She tried to walk quicker but he had caught up with her in three swift moves.  
  
"Not going to ask how she is?" he asked, his voice sugar sweet but upon looking into his eyes a completely different story was told. Those pools of dark brown held hollow sadness, the one where you've cried so much you couldn't cry anymore. But, more importantly, those dark eyes shot an accusing glare that seemed to freeze her.  
  
She could only stand and look to the floor. She hadn't been to visit and didn't really know what the injuries were or how they had happened, but was too afraid to experience what her welcome would be.  
  
"Well, she's still unconscious." He said, shaking his head in wonder as to why he was informing her.  
  
Moments passed as the too stared at each other.  
  
"What happened?" her voice croaked as she spoke.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders, "Alec wouldn't disclose the information." Another pause took place. "I think that maybe he's protecting someone."  
  
Hurt evident in her eyes, they sharply found the younger X's.  
  
She then looked behind him at the rest of the kids, who were stretching their hearing to listen to the conversation. Their expressions were hard and unforgiving.  
  
"I didn't do anything." She said with a quiet yet firm voice.  
  
He only turned and walked away. An air of righteousness hung, where he had been standing just seconds before.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Silence.  
  
It was all that could be heard in the Infirmary that day.  
  
Five figures had sat in that room for the past three days.  
  
One had sat on a chair that stood beside a cot that held another. One had paced the floor whilst holding the hand of another. And the last had stood by the door, unable to relive the scene he had already lived all those years ago.  
  
"You guys need to go home and rest." Chloe's pleas had fallen on deaf ears. They had fallen on deaf ears each of the million times she had said it before.  
  
Putting her hand on Alec's shoulder, she spoke in a softer tone, "You need rest. You're running on no fuel."  
  
He sat, motionless; head on praying hands.  
  
Looking to the other female, she begged, "Kat. Please. Take them home and get some sleep. Eat some food. You all need your strength."  
  
Trigger's croak answered back, "You don't understand."  
  
"What? What don't I understand?" her voice was strained from the aching that unshed tears caused. "I know she's your unit but..."  
  
"No." a faraway voice answered.  
  
The aqua transhuman turned to the voice from the corner.  
  
Ember was the epitome of the expression: 'the walking dead'. His usually tan skin had paled to a sickly white that was stained by tear trails.  
  
He spoke, a sad humour displayed on his face, "We've gone through all this before."  
  
Her questions laid blatant on her face.  
  
"She's done this before.........in manticore." He spoke as the words slowly died on his lips.  
  
"We didn't take her to the Infirmary. They would have ordered for her death and organs to be farmed. We couldn't do that." Kat embellished the memory.  
  
Chloe's face seemed to have aged three years within the three seconds the story was told in.  
  
"It's my fault." He hadn't spoken in days except the few words he whispered to a raging 'Night.  
  
"Tomcat.........no." Kat leaned forward trying to catch Alec's hand in an embrace but he shrugged away, standing up with self-loathing, his eyes still never leaving Hazel's unconscious form.  
  
He carried on speaking as though he couldn't hear the others. His voice flowed with a delirious sadness, "We fought on the Eastside roofs. And I saw her bandaged hand." He laughed a humourless, dark laugh. "I saw her hand and took her lie without questioning it." Kat got up and reached out for him again but he swung back as his feverish emotions flooded out. "I heard her tell me that it was nothing and I let it go because I didn't want it to be.......to be.........to be....this." The last word fell as a whisper on the distraught room. "I should have stopped it then."  
  
"Alec....." Chloe tried to stop his rant but he abruptly stepped away from her.  
  
"Don't you see......I could have stopped this." Alec's voice had grown in volume but lost its strength. He walked to Hazel in quick strides and knelt down as he seized her limp hand. In a whisper, "He knows it's my fault."  
  
Eyes travelled to Ember.  
  
Kat could see that Ember wasn't going to deny the, potentially destroying, remark.  
  
"Ember, tell Alec that you don't think it's his fault." Her voice shook with worry at what was going to unfold. Ember took a small step forward. "You couldn't have stopped it then, Alec." Kat let out a sigh of relief. "But it is you're fault." She then, just as quickly, took a shocked step back into Trigger's arms.  
  
Alec's head fell onto Hazel's body.  
  
"It's your fault for breaking her heart." The words caused tears to form in Kat's eyes.  
  
"You broke her heart. You know you did." Ember's voice had slowly deceased with each word. "We knew it was going to happen but we thought we had to let it run its course." His words were now directed at Kat and Trigger. "But it didn't, did it? By not stopping it, Hazel will probably die."  
  
Alec's answer was quick and sharp, "She will not die."  
  
"You don't know that." The shout echoed in the small room.  
  
"Yes I do." Alec stood, facing Ember full on.  
  
"How?" the challenge was evident.  
  
"She has people to live for." Was Alec's answer.  
  
"Well she obviously thought that they weren't enough." Embers retort was painful.  
  
"She's not going to leave the kids." Alec seemed convinced.  
  
"Alec......." He took a step towards his ex-CO, "You broke her heart, man. You broke her heart and killed her soul."  
  
"They are her soul." His voice was angry as he pointed at the window, which showed the group of people outside.  
  
"And you are also. You are a major part of her soul.........and you killed it. Why? 'Cos you wanted a good fuck?" Ember's cajole had worked as Alec took a step forward with a clenched fist.  
  
Trigger sped in between them.  
  
"No you don't." his voice was casual but serious.  
  
"She loves you." The statement was softly spoken.  
  
"I love her." The reply was just as gentle.  
  
"But not enough." The voice was almost inaudible.  
  
The moment was broken with the quiet knock of the door.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
After her encounter with 'Night, Max had gone straight to her office and hid there until she was summoned by Luke.  
  
"It's Logan, Max." the gentle transgenic said.  
  
Max kept silent as she rolled her eyes with frustration.  
  
"I can tell him you're busy if you want." He obliged.  
  
Max smiled tensely, "No it's okay Luke. I need to set him straight."  
  
The trench-digging transgenic nodded with understand and left her to break the news.  
  
On the screen, Logan's face could be seen smiling back at her.  
  
"Hey." She spoke with a frown adorning her face.  
  
"Hey yourself." He answered with their routine answer.  
  
"Well, I haven't heard from you in a while." He beamed at her.  
  
"Logan.....we need to talk." Max to a deep breath as she explained the situation to him.  
  
"What are you saying, Max? We're over?" Any sign of a smile was erased from his face.  
  
"I'm sorry, Logan. We've grown apart. I......." She stopped not knowing what to say.  
  
"You love someone else." Her head shot up at his comment. "You love him." His voice wasn't angry but hurt.  
  
She nodded.  
  
The pause seemed like an eternity.  
  
"Whatever happens, Max, I'll be here for you." With those words said, he cut their link.  
  
She turned despondently and caught sight of a couple of the kids entering. Not wanting to get into a battle she slipped out the side door unnoticed.  
  
As she walked cautiously across the yard she passed the Infirmary and then backtracked. Staring at the doors, she took a step forward and paused, then followed it with another step. This process continued until she reached the aforementioned doors and just stood there.  
  
And stood.  
  
And stood.  
  
It was when she was about to knock that she heard muffled shouts.  
  
Not understanding what was being said, she took the plunge and tapped the door.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
They all turned to the door.  
  
"I'll go." Alec growled whilst rubbing his forehead.  
  
Behind him, Ember retreated to the window and Kat pulled Trigger's arms tighter around her as they waited.  
  
Opening the door and seeing who it was, the words just slipped out of his mouth, "Max."  
  
"What the hell is she doing here?" Ember's words were sharp and stern.  
  
She walked and said timidly, "I wanted to see how you guys were."  
  
"Well it's not us who's hurting." His spin was fierce.  
  
"I know but....." she turned to Alec for help but he held the same question in his eyes.  
  
"She was hurt days ago." Ember stepped forward but Alec stood in front of him, halting his procession.  
  
"Max is there something you need?" Alec asked quite simply, his back still facing her.  
  
Her jaw dropped.  
  
Was this the man she had confessed her love to just days ago?  
  
As that thought entered her mind, he turned to face her and she saw all the stress lines that sat on his beautiful face. His shoulders were hunched under the constant worry and his hands were shaking slightly.  
  
He walked towards her as she observed the others, who looked just as tired and frightened. Her eyes then moved to the lifeless Hazel. She seemed smaller and far more vulnerable than her usual lively little self.  
  
"How is she?" she whispered as he stood closely to her.  
  
"Still breathing." His words cold. "I'm sorry I left you in the lurch but this....."  
  
"Don't worry." She interrupted as she placed a hand to his chest.  
  
He smiled sadly and put his hand over the smaller one and squeezed it warmly. A silent 'thank you' passed from him to her. This was the man she had confessed her love to.  
  
She looked back at Hazel and suddenly said, "I broke up with Logan."  
  
Silence pursued.  
  
"Max....." Alec was interrupted.  
  
"You should talk about this another time." Chloe stepped in.  
  
Max nodded and left.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Days had passed and still nothing had changed.  
  
"Alec." Dix came into the make-shift hospital with a file in his hand.  
  
"Yeah Dix." Alec looked up from his meditation position on his bed.  
  
"I've completed as much as I can." The nomaly handed over the papers. "There are still some words missing but we've got the main gist of it."  
  
"You don't have any idea of anyone else who'll know how to decipher it?" Alec asked as he scanned the papers.  
  
"Sorry Alec but I've tried everything whilst being 'hush hush' about the whole thing. Anyways, the amount of people who know ancient Minoan are limited." Replied Dix.  
  
"I do." A hoarse voice said.  
  
The two transgenics leaped to the neighbouring bed.  
  
"Hazel." Alec nearly cried with joy.  
  
"Hey." She smiled as she closed her eyes and opened them again, almost as if she didn't quite believe she was there.  
  
"You know Minoan?" asked Dix as Alec sent him a prickly look.  
  
"How are you feeling?" his face was shining with a toothy smile that refused to leave his face.  
  
"I feel tired which is silly considering that I've been asleep for........." she frowned, "How long have I been out?"  
  
"Nine days."  
  
"Whoa!" she said blinking hazily, "Whose blood.....?"  
  
"Mine."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So.....you know Minoan?" Dix asked again interested.  
  
"Hmmhmm." She said with a nod, "Why?"  
  
"Well the whole prophesy that surrounds Max is written in a form of Ancient Minoan." As soon as the name was mentioned Hazel's eyes distanced themselves from her surroundings.  
  
"How do you know Minoan?" the question was straightforward.  
  
"The away mission I went on needed me to be able to read ancient languages." Her eyes glazed at the painful memory of her first love.  
  
"Can you give it a try?" asked Dix oblivious to her anxiety and almost giddy with excitement. Things like this always exhilarated the transhuman.  
  
"Sure." She said, her voice masking the emotion just as quickly as it had come. She tried to sit up but found herself too weak to move.  
  
Alec helped her to an upright seated position whilst saying, "Dix, man, she's only just woken up from being unconscious for over a week. This can wait."  
  
"I don't mind." Hazel's reply was soft to diffuse any tension. "Pass the papers."  
  
She scanned the pages and puckered her brow.  
  
"What, what is it?" asked Dix who stood, reading over her shoulder.  
  
"This is.........heavy stuff." She whispered, her eyes never leaving the page.  
  
It was Alec's worried voice that broke her trance. "What does it say?"  
  
"The shroud of demise will fall from the heavens above, for a storm will bring life of death from lands beyond reality. Only one can heal the wounds that come for those who walk as norm, but her existence is swerved by the rising threat of the breed of tainted pure." She spoke with a faraway voice.  
  
"I wonder what that means." Said Dix as he contemplated the message.  
  
"It's quite simple really." Hazel said as Alec handed her a cup of water.  
  
They both looked at her quizzically.  
  
"I don't know what the first part of it means in detail but the essence is that death for, presumably, the ordinaries is round the corner and it is going to happen by something that will fall out of the sky. Max is the saviour but her life is threatened by some other source." She explained with a casual tone of voice.  
  
"Well.....err..maybe we should inform Max." Said Dix as he walked to the doors.  
  
"That would be a good idea." Was Hazel's answer as she moved off the bed slowly.  
  
Alec straightaway helped as a support as he said, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Will you let go, I'm fine." She said as she tried to shrug him off.  
  
"Look I'll help you with whatever it is." He assured her.  
  
"I need to pee, Alec. Don't think you can help with that." She said as he let go of her at the bathroom door.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
A/N: I know, I know.......it was crap wasn't it.  
  
Well, in my defence, I have been under major stress with a whole load of deadlines that I've had to meet in a matter of one week.  
  
But, hopefully, I'll be able to get back my good writing skillz.  
  
We'll see.  
  
Anywayz, I think the next chapter won't be as long and, with a bit of luck, I'll be updating again soon.  
  
So until then............  
  
unspoken-beauty 


	32. lets talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel: its characters or story. I do, however, own this story and the new characters within it.  
  
A/N: Hey!  
  
I'm so sorry it's been so long to update but it's been pretty hectic. AND it didn't help that I had a devastating case of writers block.  
  
But hopefully I'm over that.  
  
So read and review people.........you know the drill!!!  
  
Enjoy.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"So, I want a team to be trying to decipher the exacts of the forecast. Think outside the box for the answers, it's probably the best place to look. We need to figure out this shit fast 'cos it's already been too long." Alec's voice was commanding without the arrogance. After a pause, he lowered his voice to a frightening whisper, "It can happen any day now."  
  
Hazel's insight into the foretelling was another mark on the long list of her good qualities. People thought of her as someone who could do no wrong........  
  
..........And that pissed Max off.  
  
She was grateful for the help but it just caused her more trouble. She was already on thin ice with her peers but now she had fallen through and was drowning beneath it.  
  
The only one who was even talking to her was Alec.  
  
Her only light.  
  
Even through her freeze, the thought of Alec brought a sparkle to her eyes.  
  
He had burst into her office that morning. As she stood in shock at his arrival, he walked confidently towards her and took her into his arms whilst kissing her lovingly.  
  
If that wasn't the most brilliant start to the day, she didn't know what was.  
  
It must have been obvious about their change in status as everyone tried their very best to prevent them from having any sort of contact.  
  
And when they did get some contact........  
  
Hazel had walked in on them.  
  
Kissing.  
  
Again.  
  
It was obvious to Max that the younger transgenic had a little crush on her boyfriend but this was getting ridiculous.  
  
So.......she decided to have a word with her.  
  
She had found her in the packed canteen. As she strode over to have her word, she caught another conversation.  
  
"So do you think she'll try again?" A whispered voice said.  
  
"Yeah, she will do. I mean hazel and Alec are meant to be." Another voice responded.  
  
"The only thing she can do to keep him is to make sure there's no competition." The first voice stated.  
  
Hazel growled in frustration before calling the room to attention. "Okay people, for the love of the transgenic nation, will you all just shut up. Shut up about all the murder stories. THEY ARE NOT TRUE! Max did not try to kill me. That is an outrageous notion and I don't want it to be said anymore. What happened, not that it's any of your business, is that I had a little accident that left me a little low on blood. All MY OWN silly doing. Is that clear?" she didn't wait for a nod but instead pinned each of them with a glare.  
  
As they all got back to their eating, she, too, turned back to her food.  
  
Max couldn't speak.  
  
Never had she imagined that Hazel would stick up for her but it seemed as though she had underestimated the hazel eyed girl.  
  
She wasn't too keen on starting up her conversation but it was then that Hazel decided to catch sight of her. "Oh, hello." She said pleasantly. She then frowned and said, "You didn't hear that did you?"  
  
"Yeah I did." The older transgenic replied taking a seat opposite her.  
  
Hazel eyes studied her. "So what's up?"  
  
"It doesn't matter." She replied, waving her hand in a nonchalant way.  
  
"No. It was important enough for you to fight through the crowds all day, so just tell me whatever it is." Her voice was soothing and held none of the expected hostility.  
  
This unnerved Max but she determinedly continued, "I just wanted to tell you that me and Alec are a couple now."  
  
Hazel nodded. "I know."  
  
"And we're pretty serious." Max continued awaiting a reaction.  
  
"I know."  
  
"And I love him." Max pushed, not satisfied with the other transgenic's answers.  
  
Hazel laughed lightly, "I knew that the day I came here."  
  
"And he love's me." It was a low blow but she needed something.  
  
"I knew that as well."  
  
Aggravated, Max wheedled further, "We're moving in together."  
  
Hazel's eyes widened. "Oh, that's nice for you." Her voice was tightened slightly.  
  
Max smiled at the reaction and said, "Yeah. We'll finally be happy."  
  
Hazel looked down and gulped. "Good." Taking some papers in her arms she said, "Look, Max, I need to go and do some work so.......I'll see ya." She then sped off to the exit.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Tell me in a review. Or better yet review this one and then read the next chapter and review that one as well.  
  
until next time...........  
  
unspoken-beauty 


	33. signs

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel story or characters but this story and the new characters within it are all mine.  
  
A/N: Hey people!  
  
This is the next instalment. Hope you like it!  
  
I'm actually quite proud of the writing in it so please tell me what you guys think!!! The next coupla chapters are just clearing things up.  
  
So please read and review!!!  
  
Hope you like it!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Eurgh! I can't do this anymore." The dark haired transgenic muttered to herself as she stabbed the food that sat helplessly on her plate.  
  
"Can't do what anymore?" the voice sat next to her and followed her gaze to the far table. "Oh."  
  
"I thought I could do this....." she took a stab at her food again, ".....but I just can't."  
  
He sighed as he watched her move her plate forward and place her head on the table.  
  
"Life sucks." Her muffled statement was dry.  
  
He put an arm around her in a comforting way. The days had been flying away from them in an unusual scream of routine that the X5s just weren't used to. Paperwork was getting sky high as everyone put their efforts in bringing in supplies or, most importantly, working on the coming Coming. Everyone was working twenty hour days; either watching international news, studying history books or hacking into top security systems; that they were all exhausted and........and absolutely and completely bored. The weather copied their feelings by holding its grey status non-stop for the past week, each day getting that bit greyer. The nights were no better. The wind howled an achingly eerie song that kept them awake for the few precious hours they were meant to be asleep.  
  
"You're just grumpy 'cos you haven't got any sleep." His voice was light between bites, as he rubbed her back soothingly with his free hand.  
  
"No, I'm grumpy 'cos my life sucks." She deadpanned.  
  
For days she had tried determinedly to carry on as if she felt nothing for him, that everything was just like it always had been but it was just too heartbreaking to see him everyday, to see them everyday. She wanted him to be happy but this was taking a toll on her already crumbling heart. Ember, 'Night and her other kids took it upon themselves to keep her spirits high and she felt eternally blessed to have them in her life. But secretly she was glad that her days were so long because her nights were unbearable. At least during the day she had help to handle......everything and......and she could be close to him......work with him. At night all she heard was the ethereal melody that the wind hauntingly wept forcing her to remember times lost at her one time prison.............manticore. The manticore where she had loved, lost and loved again.  
  
"Ember....." she said, turning her head so that her cheek was on the table.  
  
He stopped mid bite and said, "Hmm. What?"  
  
"I think I'm going to leave."  
  
Immediate choking followed that sentence as Ember began coughing and spluttering whilst trying to hit his back and speak all at once. Hazel sat up and patted his back helpfully and handed him a napkin.  
  
After getting over his coughing fit, he said in a low urgent tone, "You cannot be serious."  
  
She only shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Haze, you can't leave." He pleaded with her.  
  
"Ember, crap is gonna happen here." She began as Ember interrupted, "So you're gonna leave!?!"  
  
She paused and took a look at her friend, "That's not the reason and you know it. I was gonna say that.......maybe I could start up a transgenic place in a safer place......maybe Canada."  
  
"But......you can't.....you....." he was at a loss for words and that was very bizarre for him.  
  
"Some transgenics are already based in Canada. I could maybe go and start up safe houses along the way. You guys here can send over transgenics in little groups to live a better life there......in fresher air and sunny climates." She carried on with her train of thought.  
  
Ember moved in closer and whispered, "Don't let them win."  
  
She snapped her face back and said stiffly, "I'm not."  
  
"Then stay!"  
  
"I can't!" she cried hushing the room for a moment. The regular grumbling resumed and she whispered, "This......I just.......I just need some space."  
  
"Please don't do this." He had taken her hand in both of his, "What about the kids?"  
  
The petite transgenic gaze unfocused.  
  
"What about 'Night and Ray and Em and all the others." He knew he had hit a raw nerve.  
  
She began to shake her head, not listening, "Don't do this to me, Ember."  
  
He carried on, pushing the notion, "They love you, Haze. You can't leave them."  
  
"'Night will look after them." Her voice was small.  
  
"They need you." She was breaking, he knew it.  
  
"No they don't." Her voice perked up and Ember watched her, confused.  
  
"What? Yes...." She interrupted his tirade, "No they don't. I taught them well. Now they will look after the rest just as well."  
  
She got up.  
  
Ember caught her by the hand. "Hazel, please promise me you'll think about it before you just up ship."  
  
She nodded before leaving the canteen and a stupefied friend behind.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Everything was so dull. The walk to the infirmary from the canteen was short but it was long enough for the weather put a 'downer' on her day. As she walked through the courtyard, the hellish heavens opened and the rain poured like bittersweet liqueur onto her even more bittersweet self. Each step forward led her to decide what her next step was. All she needed was a sign.  
  
"Chlo!" she called as she entered the quiet space.  
  
"Hey babes." She said in easy greeting before her smile turned upside down and said in a far more sombre tone, "Aah, the results."  
  
"Yep." Replied Hazel as she hopped onto a free bed and swung her legs in impatient anticipation.  
  
The beautiful blue transgenic walked up to her holding a file in her hands.  
  
"Look babes........" Chloe began.  
  
"It was positive wasn't it?" the question was straightforward.  
  
A simple nod sealed her decision.  
  
The transhuman swept her friend into a hug, "It'll be okay."  
  
Hazel nodded as tears flooded her hazel eyes.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"You're going to leave!?!" 'Night's yell reverberated through their dance hall.  
  
Hazel stepped forward, her hands out to show no threat. She spoke relaxingly, "'Night chill."  
  
"Chill!!?!" he exclaimed before she hushed him again although as he silenced a low murmur of noise erupted from their audience.  
  
"You'll see me again." She explained carefully.  
  
"Damn right we will." Ray spoke up as she stood with hands on hips. Her straight face broke into a smile. She walked forwards and took her 'sister's' hands in her own. "I love you, Hazel. We......." She said indicating the kids behind her, ".......we all love you and want you to be happy."  
  
"Why do you have to leave to be happy?" His voice was childlike.  
  
"Oh babe, look I have to go and get this set up so that when you and Ray decide to have a family......" she watched the two turn bright red, ".......you can come down to my camp and live a stress free life, breathing the fresh air, eating jam."  
  
"Eating jam?" asked a thoroughly amused 'Night.  
  
She smiled, "I don't know........whatever. Important thing: do you forgive me?"  
  
He smiled and hugged her tightly, "Yeah......I mean you gotta do what you do, right?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"And we will see you again?" asked Em, whose eyes glistened with tears.  
  
"You know it." She said as she ruffled the girl's hair.  
  
As she turned to leave she heard Ray's voice ring out, "Does Ember know?"  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Don't go." His voice pleaded.  
  
"Ember, I've made up my mind." She said from her seat on the couch, as she watched him pace up and down and then back again.  
  
"You can't do this." He muttered.  
  
"Why?" she asked genuinely interested but also a little pissed off.  
  
He stopped at her question and knelt down to her, "We'll be split up again." He whispered softly.  
  
She was lost for words.  
  
"The unit's finally together......and if you go, we'll be split up again." He said again.  
  
"What's this?" his voice was sad.  
  
Her eyes shot up.  
  
"Were you going to tell me or just leave?" his face was neutral but his eyes betrayed his sorrow.  
  
"Alec....." the rest of the words died on her lips.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
A/N: Did ya like it? Tell me in a review.  
  
I'm trying my best to get it along but I seem to be adding more and more things so I don't seem to be going anywhere but I'll try my best to hurry it up.  
  
until next time......  
  
unspoken-beauty 


	34. the last supper

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel story or characters but this story and the new characters within it are all mine.  
  
A/N: Hello my favourite readers.  
  
So this is a bit of a weird chapter. I don't know what you'll think of it but I hope you like it.  
  
If you have any questions just ask me when you review and I'll answer it in the next instalment.  
  
Enjoy!!!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"It's a good idea." The X5 agreed.  
  
"I thought it'd help.......the cause." She replied stoically.  
  
"Yeah, it would. Don't you think so, Alec? Babe?" asked the X5.  
  
Alec snapped back to reality at his girlfriend's call. "Yeah. Yeah it is." He looked to Hazel and then back to Max. "Can I speak to Hazel alone for a minute?"  
  
"Sure." She nodded and left the two alone.  
  
After Max's departure the two just watched one another discreetly in silence for a while.  
  
"Why?" his rough voice broke their unpleasant silence.  
  
She shrugged and turned her back to him, putting her papers into order as she said, "It's just time."  
  
"You said it would be alright." She spun around and looked at him incredulously.  
  
"How did you feel when they were together?" she whispered angrily.  
  
He looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
"I'm not a sucker for a broken heart." She immediately shut up after her last words and spun around again, fiddling with something on her desk.  
  
He put his hand on her shoulder but she shrugged out of his hold. "Haze, you don't have to go."  
  
"I know." She walked down the stepped to the main area.  
  
"Then why are you going?" he asked as he followed behind her.  
  
She stopped and turned to him slowly, a small smile playing on her face.  
  
"What?" he asked intrigued by her new thoughts.  
  
She observed his face before saying, "Do you want me to tell you the truth or what you want to hear?........Or are they the same thing?" She carried on weaving her way through the workers.  
  
His face fell and he followed her as he said, "That's not fair."  
  
She stopped suddenly and turned to him again, "You know why I'm going."  
  
As they carried on moving through the crowds she stopped at Mole's desk and put her papers down, "There you go."  
  
"Thanks, sweets." He said whilst chewing on his ever-present cigar.  
  
"No problem, green man." She said as she patted him on the back.  
  
As she left the building, Alec was kept behind by Mole.  
  
"I'm going to miss her." He said as he shockingly took the cigar out of his mouth.  
  
"Me too, princess." He said as he took a seat opposite his friend and dropped his head into his hands, "Me, too."  
  
"You can understand it though." He added cautiously.  
  
"What?" Alec turned his head in Mole's direction, giving him an obvious frown.  
  
"She's no fool."  
  
"What and I was?"  
  
"Yes, man, you were." Their argument quickly escalated but as a silence fell over the room their voices also quietened.  
  
"Get back to work" that one growl made them hop back into action.  
  
"You were sticking around and killing yourself over that bitch."  
  
"Don't, Mole." His voice a warning.  
  
"Well you did."  
  
"Yeah and it paid off didn't it?" his face shot up, his voice angered.  
  
"Well, it's not gonna pay off for her is it?" he then stopped and watched Alec's face, realisation dawned, "Or is it?"  
  
"No.....sometimes I think yes. But no. At least......I don't think so."  
  
"Oh you are playing with fire. You're my best friend but this can only end in tears."  
  
"I know." His head was back in his hands.  
  
"Now listen to me. That girl has already put herself up as the one to suffer from this mess and to save the rest of you, I think you should just take her up on that offer."  
  
"But......"  
  
"I know, man. You love her." Mole put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, "But you love the bitch more."  
  
"Mole......"  
  
"Right, sorry. That was the last time." They both smiled, "But I'm right, aren't I?"  
  
Alec nodded.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"The last supper, huh?" she joked, although humour died quickly.  
  
They all ate quietly. The silence was unbearable.  
  
"C'mon. It's not like I'm dying or something." She said trying to get them to talk.  
  
Kat, who was sitting next to her, hugged her arm and said with a brighter voice, "Right, well, I think we need to do our farewell speeches."  
  
Hazel smiled.  
  
"Well, I'll go first then." Trigger stood up and coughed in a formal manner before beginning.  
  
"He's been working on this all night." Whispered Kat to the table. They all sniggered but gave him their attention.  
  
"Hazel, you are my sister, you're my darling sister, closer than my unit you are to me, baby." He sang in fake voice causing the other to fall into hysterics.  
  
He stopped mid singing and looked at them seriously, "What?"  
  
"Nothing, Trig. That was beautiful." Said Hazel as her laughter ebbed away, leaving a happy smile.  
  
"All for you, baby girl." He said softly as he bent down and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Me next." Said Kat as she stood. "Right well, sadly I won't be singing to you." Chuckles did their round before she spoke again. "But I just want to say that with Peace gone....." everyone quickly sombred, "........I thought that we would never be complete but.....we are family now and....." tears began to fall from her eyes, which she quickly swept away with the back of her hand, "......and I just want you to be happy," her and Hazel's hands met and entwined as she spoke, "be happy.....sister." Their hands broke apart but Kat pulled her into a fierce hug, both of them had tears streaming down their faces.  
  
All the emotion was too much for Joshua who howled in sadness and pulled Hazel towards him in a bear hug when Kat had finished with her.  
  
"Joshua will miss Hazel." He said, his demeanour more childlike than ever before but also more mature than ever before.  
  
"I'll miss you to, big guy." She whispered.  
  
They all settled again. Everyone sat gingerly. Some felt out of place at this table obviously only meant for family and some were just too upset to put their feelings into words.  
  
"Well.....I guess it's me next." He stood up, hands in pockets and moving back and forth on the heels of his feet. "I don't know what else to add on to what everyone else has said." He stopped and paused, taking the time to look at each of his unit and the new people who had entered their lives. "At manticore, I never thought we would be like this. A family. I mean, we were always close but this.......this is different. We are......I mean we are actually........." He stopped and stifled a laugh, "I'm not very eloquent today." The others shook their heads, smiling and saying 'it didn't matter'. He heard Hazel mumble, 'An ineloquent Ember is very new.' He smiled and carried on, "We've been through a lot. And I just want to say that I love you." Hazel got up and hugged him. "I love all of my family." She kissed him on the cheek and sat back down.  
  
"This is fun. Who's next?" she said crossing her legs in a meditation pose and waiting expectantly.  
  
"That'd be me, great master." The raven-haired boy stood up and took a bow, earning a few giggles.  
  
"Aah.....young grasshopper."  
  
He smiled and nodded before beginning, "Haze, you have sorta been my salvation. I mean we never had parents at manticore and we hadn't been with our units long enough to be close, so we drifted. But after coming here, you made us have other people to care about and to care about us. I mean if I lost you or any of the kids, I would lose a little part of my heart." Hazel and night coloured eyes welled up. "I mean, if it wasn't for you.....me and Ray would never be together."  
  
"Yeah you would...." She said suddenly, "You're meant to be."  
  
The two smiled at her.  
  
"And you're not going to lose me any time soon." She said taking his other hand across the table, "Promise."  
  
They hugged close like lost siblings would but they weren't prepared for Ray, Em and the other kids to embrace them as well. So for a few minutes, they all stood in a massive clinch until Hazel said, "Okay guys, an X5 can only go so long without oxygen." And their group broke and sat down in their individual seats.  
  
Hazel smiled as she sat down and turned to her left seeing Mole, who had been quiet through their whole assembling. He turned to her also and snubbed out his cigar in his drink. Everyone sat in shock at this simple action.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Mole, you know this stuff will kill ya, right?" she said as she sat in front of her puffing friend.  
  
"Kid, leave me alone will ya. It's the only comfort I get in this hell hole." He replied putting his feet up on his desk.  
  
"Well can't you at least cut down? I mean, I don't wanna see anything happen to you 'cos of those stupid things." She said as she tried to prize away his stash without him catching her.  
  
"No ya don't." he said as he slammed his hand down on his tin, "I'll be fine, kid. Don't worry 'bout me."  
  
"That's the thing though, Mole, I do." She said as she got up and quickly pinched his tin of cigars, before legging it out of HQ.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"Love ya, Kid." He said quietly.  
  
"Oh Mole." She cried as she pounced on him with a loving hug.  
  
"Okay, gerroff me now." He growled half-heartedly.  
  
"You're all a bunch of saps at heart, aren't ya?" joked Hazel as everyone chuckled and Mole growled.  
  
Hazel smiled and sat back at her seat. However, soon the smile left her face and she kept her face firmly looking at the table as she knew there was only one more person of importance left to speak.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
He had watched everyone talk about family and love and how she had affected their lives. He had watched them hug and cry. Heck, he even watched Mole shed a couple of tears at this one girl's departure. So what was he supposed to say that the others hadn't.  
  
'Yep. Well, not only do I feel the same as the rest of you but I am also in love with her. But I've had to break her heart so that I can be with the women I love more.' He didn't think that would really go down well with anyone.  
  
He could hear the silence pounding at his ears. He could feel everyone's anticipation for his contribution to this farewell dinner. But everything he wanted to say he couldn't be put into words. He laughed dryly inside. 'The Great 494 is lost for words.' He thought.  
  
It was then he felt a hand clutch his and when he turned to see who was comforting him, he was surprised to see that it was Hazel smiling and kneeling on the ground beside him.  
  
"Thank you." She said.  
  
"Why are you saying thank you?" he asked a bit gob smacked.  
  
"You've given me a lot." She said and pulled him into a hug, "More than you'll ever know." She whispered so that no one except themselves could hear.  
  
"C'mon then Josh." She said sitting back at her seat. "What's for dinner?"  
  
There were shouts of, "Yeah Big Fella, I'm starved."  
  
"Could eat a horse."  
  
"Smells good whatever it is."  
  
And they all sat and ate the Mac 'n' cheese Joshua brought out. They chatted and talked into the night, with each of them only leaving to their respective rooms in the small hours of a beautiful dawn.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! If you did tell me in a review.  
  
The next chapter should be uploaded soon so keep a keen eye out.  
  
until next time...........  
  
unspoken-beauty 


	35. final farewell

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dark Angel characters or plot. However, this story and the new characters within it are my own.  
  
A/N: I'm back again with another instalment.  
  
Erm.....well it's a bit short and has no real relevance except this is the end of the 'goodbye Hazel' saga I've got going on. After this it's more about Alec and Max's relationship as well as the 'Coming' so I don't know if you're pleased with that or not but....oh well.  
  
I'd appreciate it if you give me a bit of feedback on the way I wrote it, 'cos I'm not too sure.  
  
Well, anywayz, I leave you to enjoy........  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The morning was a dawn much like the others with the added wonder of smog dissolved rain. From the air, a half circle of creatures stood with one lone one facing them. From the ground, shed and unshed tears could be seen on the faces of each of these creatures and agitated hands were comforted in the depths of trouser pockets. No noise, apart from the steady beat of rainfall on the ground and roofs of surrounding buildings, could be heard as well as the odd sniff sniffing.  
  
"My bike's just over there." As she moved her rain curled hair into a swift bun, her words were blurred by the fluid stones which launched themselves from the unforgiving firmament.  
  
They all watched her, their faces masked but eyes holding a wild sea of emotions.  
  
Ready to begin her goodbyes, she walked firstly to the most unexpected of the group and embraced her hand gently but with a silent confidence.  
  
Shocked by the younger's actions, she opened her mouth to speak but was swiftly beat by the one who held her hand, "Max." the girl smiled, "Thank you for sharing your friends with me. I know I haven't made it easy but.......thank you." She could only watch the sincerity in the girl's eyes which forced her own to fall in guilty regret. "Tell Cindy and Sketch bye for me and sorry for not being able to say it in person." She nodded and managed a heartfelt smile and earnest, "Take care."  
  
The rain fell with greater fervour making the undertaking of simple goodbyes into the task of wearisome yelling.  
  
The group stood waiting for their turn, not knowing what they were going to say; whether to make it profound or funny. But there was no need for the worry as she walked to them, her usually cheery face sporting an unusually cheeky grin. "Never seen you lot look so sombre before." She laughed but stopped when she saw their frightened stares, "'Cos there's really no need." One step forward, "You'll see me in few months....." Another step forward, "You can even move up when I get everything sorted....." A reassuring smile, "And you got a wicked teacher." She ruffled his dark hair and jumped away whilst laughing as he tried to retaliate. A pause let her take a mental picture of her 'kids' and she whispered just loud enough for them to hear, "Just......look after each other."  
  
Puddles formed beneath their feet as they stood undeterred by Mother Nature's tears.  
  
"We did the goodbye thing yesterday so let's not do it again." Sadness was masked behind encouraging looks. "But we have to keep contact."  
  
Her sister replied, "Every week."  
  
Her brother argued, "Everyday."  
  
She only smiled and nodded.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
What was he going to do?  
  
He couldn't do it.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"No Ember, you're not coming." She said as she meticulously folded her clothes and placed them in her duffel bag.  
  
"Hazel, come on. We could travel together. It'll be fun." He persisted, his talk earlier weighing heavy on his mind.  
  
She stopped and faced him, a pair of knickers in one hand and a pair of balled up socks in the other, "Ember, for the love of all things good and tasty, will you just stop pushing this. We've already had this conversation. No, you're not coming with me. I'm doing this on my own."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Or should he.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Alec, what are you doing here?" he said as he got up from his position of sitting upside down on Hazel's couch, "Are you looking for Hazel, 'cos she's in the other room, packing."  
  
"No." Alec replied shaking his head. "I came to talk to you."  
  
"Sounds serious." He said as he and Alec took a seat.  
  
"Not really, 'cept....." Alec sat back.  
  
"'Cept what?" he asked curiously.  
  
"I know you and I haven't been close for a while." Alec began unsurely.  
  
He shook his head. "No, man. We're tight. I've got your back, whatever."  
  
Alec smiled, "I'm not thrilled that Haze is leaving."  
  
"Is anyone?"  
  
"And it makes it worse that she's travelling alone."  
  
"I've tried to convince her to let me tag along but she insists she can do this by herself."  
  
"I have no doubt that she can."  
  
"So that's not why you're all twitchy 'bout it?"  
  
"You're an ass."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"The reason I'm TWITCHY 'bout it is 'cos.......well.........she'll be alone."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I mean if she's by herself then I'll have you and Kat and Trig whilst she's got no one. But if you go, we'll all have family with us."  
  
"You really do care about her, don't you?"  
  
"Well of course I do!"  
  
"Like I said, man, she's not cool with the idea."  
  
"I would go, if wasn't for the fact my girlfriend was the goddamn leader of this nation. I mean, I've wanted to do this whole moving to Canada thing for a while but........"  
  
"And I'm the next best thing."  
  
"I didn't mean it like that, Ember."  
  
"I know, Alec."  
  
"Just.......I don't know.......go with her. I know for a fact that she won't say 'no'."  
  
"I'll try but...."  
  
"Alec, what are you doing here?" a new voice asked.  
  
"Well, Haze, I came to drag you away to grab some breakfast before you go."  
  
"Good, 'cos I'm starved."  
  
He sent him a nod.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Shit.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
She waited for him to say something but he stood silent staring at her before he suddenly blurred away from her towards his apartment. Kat assured her that he would be fine and so she carried on with her rounds with a heavy heart.  
  
She looked at the man who towered above her and smiled a lopsided grin.  
  
"So, green man......."  
  
"Yeah, sweets.........."  
  
"Be happy."  
  
"Only if you are."  
  
They bumped fists.  
  
"Ohhh, babes!"  
  
"Chlo.....I'll see you soon."  
  
She stepped forward and was swept in the taller blue one's arms.  
  
"You have to tell him." She whispered.  
  
"No, Chlo. It's not the time to tell him or anyone right now." She whispered back.  
  
They broke apart but Chloe held her face with both hands and brought her close, whispering, "Then look after yourself."  
  
A swift nod led her to........him.  
  
"Call."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Be safe."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Don't be a stranger."  
  
"Never."  
  
"Come here!"  
  
They hugged.  
  
"Look after my 'kids'."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Be good."  
  
He laughed, his hands delving into her pockets again, "I'll try."  
  
"Don't give up."  
  
"Never."  
  
She walked towards her bike. Straddling it she revved its engine and heard it growl excitedly. They sped to the gates when she turned and stopped. With a last wave she was ready to go when she saw a blur coming towards her. It stopped at the group for a second and, after zooming her sight in, she could see Alec saying goodbye to this thing.  
  
"What the......?" were her only words when she heard the bike roar. Her eyes blazed red as she shouted, "Ember, you ass!"  
  
"Seems to be a popular conception." He yelled back as he rode towards her.  
  
"I told you already........" she said threateningly.  
  
"I know but I have it on higher authority to go with you." He replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Who?"  
  
He looked at her knowingly.  
  
"Alec." The growl was deep.  
  
"You know what he said?"  
  
"I don't want to know."  
  
"He said that he couldn't stand the idea of you being by yourself when he had me, Kat and Trig, when he had family with him and you had no one."  
  
She stayed quiet.  
  
"So he said that he didn't care how, but that I was to go with you so that everyone had family with them."  
  
She was still quiet.  
  
"Are you going to turn me away now?"  
  
She shook her head 'no'.  
  
"C'mon then, let's go."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What?"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"What's she signin'?" asked Mole.  
  
Kat and Trigger burst out laughing.  
  
Max zoomed her sight in to see what Hazel was signing but she couldn't understand the hand actions.  
  
"What she saying?"  
  
She saw Alec's eyes glow more green than it had ever before with a sensational joy but also a deep sadness which she realised she only saw when Hazel was around.  
  
"Babe, what did she say?"  
  
"She called Alec a sentimental dick and told him that she would send him a cute little bow for his pretty hair." Said Kat as she watched Alec fume and start touching his hair self-consciously.  
  
"I have very manly hair."  
  
"You keep telling yourself that, man." Said 'Night patting him on the back comfortingly.  
  
"I do!"  
  
They could see Hazel laugh and then both sides stopped and watched each other for a moment.  
  
She and Ember waved for the final time before going through the TC sewers, fighting the crashing downpour and leaving the transgenics of terminal city behind.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A/N: So what did you guys think? Tell me a review (as always)!  
  
Hope you liked it.  
  
until next time........  
  
unspoken-beauty. 


	36. it's all 'bout families

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dark Angel television plot or characters. This story and the characters within it, however, are all my own.  
  
A/N: Hey!  
  
I know, I know.....it's been a while and it will be another while until my next instalment of the story. I have got the most important exams any sixteen year old has and I have to do well in them so I'll be concentrating on them for a while.  
  
Please forgive me!  
  
This chapter is so bad but I felt bad for not updating in so long so I decided to load this.  
  
Anywayz, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"The rain never seems to stop." He said as he stared out at the dull skies whilst leaning his head on his fist which rested on the old canteen table.  
  
Days, weeks, months had passed in this same humdrum. Nothing was happening. All the action and drama that was their lives seemed to fizzle away into an unbearable normalcy.  
  
"Mole....." he whined.  
  
"Yep." He said absentmindedly as he polished his pistol with great care.  
  
".....I can't stand this."  
  
"Mmmhmm."  
  
"Tell me something.......anything." he said picking his head up and leaning lazily on his arm.  
  
"Well....." the lizard said as he put his pistol down and leaned back in his chair. "Hazel and Ember called in this morning."  
  
"No....did I miss them again?" he asked as he sat up at the information.  
  
"'Fraid so."  
  
"So how are they?"  
  
"Yeah....they're good. It seems us freaks are less known up north so they have more freedom than being caged up like us here."  
  
Alec rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't go that far."  
  
"You were saying yourself just now that you 'can't stand this'." Mole argued.  
  
"Yeah......well.......we weren't made for this." He mumbled back.  
  
"Anyway, 'Night's got it into his head that he wants to move up there with Ray."  
  
"Have they sorted out all the safe houses and things?"  
  
"Nearly there apparently. She really wants some of the kids out there with her." He studied his X5 friend for a moment before saying, "Didn't you want to move up to the fresher airs of Canada?"  
  
"Yeah.......but that was when I was losin' my mind over Max." he said and then added, "Although, it'd be nice to go and live there without all the hassle......"  
  
"Of being the leader's boyfriend?"  
  
"No! Not that.....after the whole Coming thing is over with......I want me and Max to move up there, you know.......and start a family." He said smiling wistfully at the thought.  
  
"You thought about that?"  
  
He nodded. "I want a big family. Loads of kids. Like the brood we've got here." He said indicating the kids who sat, enraptured with a story 'Night was telling them. "They would have Max's dark hair, olive skin and passion; with my eyes, charm and diplomatic discipline."  
  
Mole rose an eyebrow, well, if he had one.  
  
"I don't want them getting into trouble now, do I?"  
  
"You'd be a good dad." Said Mole grinning unintentionally.  
  
His smile grew solemn. "Yeah?.......someone told me that once."  
  
"So you talked to Max about this?"  
  
He shook his head as he took a sip from his mug. "Nah....with everything she's got on her plate, I'm not gonna hassle her with anything for the moment."  
  
"Gonna be a good husband as well, by the sounds of it." Said Chloe as she took a seat with them.  
  
"Well, I'm multi talented. What can I say!" he sat up in his chair slightly, "But I really want this 'Coming' shit to just be over."  
  
"Doesn't seem like we're getting anywhere though." Said Chloe as she took a bite of her food.  
  
"No.....that's the only thing."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Things sure is a whole lot more quiet 'round here, boo." Said Cindy as she moved away from the office window.  
  
"I know." Replied Max distractedly.  
  
"What's on your mind, boo?" Cindy asked as she took a seat next to her friend.  
  
Max turned to face her but didn't say anything.  
  
"You can tell Original Cindy anything, you know that."  
  
She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again.  
  
"Is it about you and Alec?"  
  
She only shrugged. "Sort of."  
  
"You gonna explain that or do I have to guess?"  
  
She took a deep breath.  
  
Cindy's face took on a worried expression. "What is it, boo?"  
  
"It's....."  
  
"Boo, you freakin' me out. Tell me."  
  
Silence.  
  
Max looked down.  
  
"Are you pregnant?"  
  
A tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
"You are, aren't you?"  
  
She shook her head 'no'.  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"The opposite." She whispered.  
  
"What do you......you're not pregnant?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Well, why are you crying, sugah?"  
  
Max stood up suddenly and swung the cushion wildly. More and more tears escaped her eyes and her rants were mingled and unintelligible. She threw the offending object against the far wall and stopped, staring at a stain on the carpet.  
  
"Max......"  
  
"I'm not pregnant." Her voice was harsh, bitter.  
  
"So, there's plenty of time...."  
  
"No." her voice cut Cindy off sharply.  
  
"What?.......I don't understand...."  
  
"Me and Alec have....." she paused trying to control the whole myriad of emotions that seemed to be engulfing her at the moment. "We've been together loads......you know like.......that."  
  
Cindy nodded understanding her.  
  
"Well, why aren't I pregnant yet?" her yell brought on another bout of fresh salty tears that she angrily swiped from her face.  
  
"It's fine, boo. You just need to stop using contraception and....."  
  
"That's the thing OC................" She cried in despair, "We haven't been."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We haven't been using contraception. Every single time we been together....every time we've made love........there's been no contraception." Her voice passed away with each word.  
  
"But that doesn't mean you can't......"  
  
"Well, it sure as hell isn't Alec." She said tiredly leaned against the wall, shielding her brown eyes from all the thoughts entering her mind.  
  
"You don't know. It could be him....."  
  
"He's already fathered a child, OC." Her voice was distressingly calm. "I'm the problem."  
  
"Boo...." Cindy took a step forward towards her friend but stopped when  
  
Max looked straight ahead of her with a disturbing stare.  
  
"I'm the problem." She repeated with the same neutral tone.  
  
"Boo, it could be anything."  
  
"I won't be able to give him the child he wants........the children he wants."  
  
"Boo, even if there was a problem, Alec would never leave you. He adores you."  
  
"He deserves the family he wants."  
  
Cindy stood in front of Max and shook her shoulders lightly trying to bring her out of whatever state she was in.  
  
"Max, he wouldn't ever leave you."  
  
"Have you seen him with the kids?"  
  
The direct question came as a shock to Cindy, "Err....yeah."  
  
"He's brilliant with them."  
  
"Yeah....but sugah......he wants you more."  
  
"They think of him as their father." Her tone was back to the emotionless defence.  
  
"Sugah.....before you start tearing yourself apart.....go to Chloe and get yourself checked out." Cindy said comfortingly as she tried to catch Max's attention.  
  
"Will you go with me?"  
  
Cindy had never heard Max be so defenceless, so vulnerable.  
  
"Of course I will, boo." She said as she swept her best friend in a long and prevailing hug.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"(static) hey!"  
  
"Babes!" shrieked the transhuman down the mobile she held in her hand. "How are you?"  
  
"(static) I'm good Chlo."  
  
"How's the pregnancy going?" she yelled as she leapt onto a spare cot and got herself comfy; a huge lopsided grin adorned her blue features.  
  
"(static) Yeah everything's good. We're both healthy. It's due in a couple of months."  
  
"Really! I wish I wasn't missing the birth. Maybe you can call when you're in labour and I'll help you with it."  
  
"(static)" Hazel laughed slightly, "I think I'll have other things on my mind, Chlo."  
  
"Yeah, okay. As long as you're alright."  
  
"(static) I am. I promise. How are you?"  
  
"I'm great. Business a bit slow here though."  
  
"(static) No leads on anything yet, then?"  
  
"No. We're still tryin' to figure it all out."  
  
"(static) How're the kids doin'? I spoke to them but I don't know if they're tellin' the truth or trying to protect me."  
  
"The kids are doing the nation proud. You trained them well Hazel."  
  
"(static)"  
  
"He's doing fine as well. They both are."  
  
"(static)"  
  
"Hazel?"  
  
"(static) Good. I hope their doing.......good."  
  
Hazel's voice dropped to a sympathetic one. "Hazel..."  
  
"(static) I gotta go, Chlo. I'll call soon." She said quickly.  
  
"Okay, babes. Take care."  
  
She was left with the dial tone.  
  
"Hey Chloe."  
  
The transhuman flew out of the cot she had been sitting in at the unexpected voice.  
  
"Max, Cindy...." Chloe sounded flustered 'how much of that had she heard?', "You scared me."  
  
"Sorry, we didn't mean to."  
  
Chloe looked up at the petrified voice and only then saw that Max looked out of sorts.  
  
"What's up? You feelin' ill?"  
  
Max went and sat on the previously occupied cot.  
  
"I'll explain." Said Cindy.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Alec!" called Dix from his place firmly in front of the main computer. "Check this out!"  
  
Alec came and stood behind the genius transhuman and said, "Tell me you got something, Dix."  
  
"I think so." He turned to the second-in-command and asked, "Can you read star charts?"  
  
"When I have to."  
  
The nomaly pointed to a dot on the screen, "This is the Earth."  
  
"Got that." Said Alec nodding.  
  
Pointing to another dot on the screen, Dix said, "This is a Medusa's comet."  
  
"I've heard of that." said Alec as he peered at the screen intently, "Its orbit is a thousand years long."  
  
"Yes. Every thousand years it ventures into our solar system."  
  
"Let me guess, it's been a thousand years since its last visit."  
  
"Got it one."  
  
"Has it ever collided it with the Earth?" Alec asked now looking at Dix.  
  
"No but......" he said getting from his chair and walking to the printer.  
  
Alec got up from his crouched position and followed him.  
  
Dix cleared a table and spread out many sheets of paper, each with numerous markings and numerical data splayed on it in black ink.  
  
Alec looked at each sheet carefully. "Well, if I'm reading these charts right, and I like to think I am, this is saying that part of the comet will be entering the Earth's atmosphere whilst part of it will be free from it." He looked to Dix for conformation.  
  
His friend nodded gravely. "Which means...."  
  
"Which means the atmosphere will burn the covered part at such a rate and with such pressure that it will break off and come crashing down." Said Alec returning to the charts. "Do we know if it will burn fully?"  
  
"Not yet." Dix took a step forward, "Look, Alec, we don't even know if this comet has anything to do with the 'Coming'."  
  
Alec smiled morosely, "But Dix I know that you wouldn't look into anything that was a dead end."  
  
"Alec..."  
  
Alec took on his commanding role and silenced the room immediately. "People, we've had a break through." He said loudly and clearly as he weaved between the number of transgenics that stood listening to his news. "A comet is going to be coming and Dix and the other analysts believe that this could be the threat that the prophecy has warned of. I need you all to keep an eye on the news on every channel available and those that aren't. Keep a keener eye on the weather coverage for any unusual reports." Everyone listened attentively. He turned to 'Night and Dalton, who stood at attention to Alec's unyielding power that radiated off of him at that moment, "You get all the kids of reading age to fifteen to scour every single book you can get you hands on that has information on Medusa's comet." The two boys nodded and set off immediately. "Luke, Sky, Ryan, Shy and Joe get onto the net and find every piece of info that has anything remotely to do with this. Dix, take the science techs and analysts to work out what this has to do with the actual prophecy. I don't care how farfetched your ideas are, just think of every possible situation. Mole and Josh, do a stock check on the artillery and ammunitions. Joshua, after helping Mole, go tell Gem and Chlo to do a stock check on all medicines and kits." He paused and looked at each of them more seriously than he had ever looked at the before, "As soon as you find anything even partially concrete, give it to me." Another well-timed pause, "Let's deal with this shit. C'MON!" His final words caused the rest of the room to roar with nervous anticipation and excitement.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Okay Max, this is gonna be a little uncomfortable but I need to see if it is an external problem or whether I need to take an x-ray." Said Chloe as she sat on a chair whilst Max sat in a dressing gown with her legs in a labour position.  
  
"Nope, can't see anything wrong." Said the aquamarine transgenic as she put her utensils into the sterilising bath. "You can come tomorrow and I'll prep you for the x-ray."  
  
"Chloe," said Max weakly, "Please can we do it today."  
  
"Max, this is an emotionally draining experience so you need your rest." Said Chloe comfortingly .  
  
Tears threatened to dive over as Max's spoke with a trembling voice, "I won't be able to get any rest until I know."  
  
Chloe studied her and nodded apprehensively. "Shall I get Alec?"  
  
Max's eyes grew large with dismay, "No you can't tell him."  
  
"Okay, okay.....calm down.....we'll do the x-ray." Said the medic as she walk to another room and returned with a portable machine in tow.  
  
"Okay....I won't be needing to give you a radioactivity jab because, as transgenics, we are already a greater radioactivity than the humans." Explained Chloe as she arranged all the wires. "The is actually a hand x- ray but because of the menial amount of electricity we have here in TC and the lack of money, we have not got a larger screen but it shouldn't be a problem." Her tone was cruelly professional as she carried on explaining the procedure.  
  
Max didn't listen but instead prayed very hard to whomever was listening.....the Blue Lady, Jesus, Allah.....she didn't care.....just anyone who would help her.  
  
"I need you to relax for me, Max." said Chloe as she stood with the screen in place.  
  
The procedure was over with in minutes and she was off again to the dark room where the x-rays were developed.  
  
Cindy returned into the room and sat next to her 'boo'.  
  
Max silently grabbed her hand and the two both sat in an uneasy silence.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A cry of anguish could be heard across the small village.  
  
Ember stopped cutting the logs as soon as he heard the howl and blurred his way to the house shouting, "Hazel." as he went.  
  
"Ember! Get Doc!" the petite transgenic screamed in between the shots of pain that she felt just under her bump.  
  
Ember returned with the resident medic, who straight away started checking for the ailment. Ember watched on, distraught. He had found out about the child a couple of weeks into their stay in Canada. She had sat strong whilst telling him the story but had broken when Ember held her in his arms and cried for her and her unborn child. Now he watched on from his towering standing position. As he looked down at his friend, his tousled dark hair fell forward and his blue eyes held an unusual amount of terror. He watched as Doc gave her something to drink and her shrieks of pain subsided.  
  
"Don't worry Hazel. You're just having a few false cramps. It's common in the late stages of pregnancy." Said the sandy haired X5.  
  
"It doesn't fucking feel false." Mumbled Hazel as she sat back.  
  
Doc chuckled and turned bumping into a stone-still Ember.  
  
"Ember?" he asked worriedly.  
  
No response came from the tall transgenic.  
  
Doc moved his hand in front of the blue eyes, "No response." He turned to Hazel, "I think he's in shock."  
  
Hazel looked up grumpily. "I'll get him out of his shock." She got up swiftly and kicked her friend in the shin.  
  
"Ow. What the fuck? What the hell was that for?" yelled Ember as he crashed on to the floor.  
  
Hazel just sat back down and sipped her drink.  
  
Doc whispered to Ember, "Remember, she's very hormonal at the moment."  
  
Ember only glared at his friend. 'Hormonal?' He then saw a small smile spread across her golden brown features as if she had just heard his thoughts. 'She's not fucking hormonal!'  
  
He then saw her face contort into that of sheer horror. "Oh shit!"  
  
"What? What is it?" Ember yelled as he was by her side instantly.  
  
It was then they both saw her water break.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
It seemed like an eternity for Chloe to return with the all important x- rays in her blue hands.  
  
Max was dressed by then but her usual attitude had abandoned her.  
  
"Max....."  
  
"Yeah." She got up and followed the nomaly to the window where she stuck up the test results.  
  
"What does it mean?" asked Cindy as she too peered at the sheets before her.  
  
"These are your fallopian tubes." She said indicating the two tubes, "And these are your ovaries. The left fallopian tube is physically fine but it has a blockage. Operating on it is not an option as it will increase the likeliness of the tube collapsing. Your right tube, as you can see, looks different from your left. That's because it is slightly twisted. This means that the eggs that should be moving through this tube during your heat cycles cannot move properly."  
  
"Can you operate on that?" asked Cindy as Max went to sit down."  
  
"No. It's a risky business that could lead to severe internal bleeding." said Chloe as she dropped the expert demeanour. "I'm sorry Max." She went and took the smaller transgenics hand in her own and said, "I'm so sorry."  
  
Max didn't even fight the avalanche of tears that swept down her cheeks.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"I thought you said it was false labour!" screamed Hazel between contractions.  
  
"I'm sorry, I thought they were. You're only seven months pregnant." Said Doc as he dodged the punch Hazel swung at him.  
  
She screamed again. The transhuman nurse by her side was trying her best to calm the X5 down but to no avail.  
  
Ember kneeled beside Hazel as she broke the bones in his hand with the pure strength that the pain of pregnancy brought on. He didn't utter a word and didn't shed a tear at the excruciating pain he was going through but instead watched in wonder at what his best friend was doing.  
  
"Oh jeez, Hazel, I can't believe it. You're actually having a baby. You are actually giving birth to a child." Said Ember in awe.  
  
"What the fucking hell did you think was going to happen?" shrieked Hazel after a push.  
  
"And again Hazel. One more push." Said Doc as he sat fixedly, watching the child that was coming into the world.  
  
"You are so amazing." Said Ember with the biggest grin on his face as he watched the head, then the shoulders, then the body and finally the legs and feet of the baby come out.  
  
Hazel slouched in exhaustion waiting to hear the cries of her child but none came.  
  
"Why isn't it crying?" said Hazel as she tried desperately to sit up and see what was happening but her weariness preventing her from doing so.  
  
"Give her a minute, Hazel." Said Doc as he furiously muttered for the baby to breathe as he pumped oxygen into its lungs.  
  
Tiny cries could be heard and Hazel's face broke into a euphoric smile as she slumped back into the soft couch cushions.  
  
Ember stood close to her and hugged her arm, whispering in her ear so that she would be able to hear the first calls of her young, "It's a girl, Haze.......it's a beautiful baby girl."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A/N: So what did you all think? Tell me in a review.  
  
I really do hope you liked it.  
  
It was well hard to right 'cos it's an American show and I'm British so any sarcasm or humour I want to put in was all British and not what the characters would say so it took me a while to work something out that everyone would understand.  
  
On a completely different note.......has anyone heard the Jagged Edge song 'Walkin' right outta heaven' 'cos I swear that is the best song I have ever heard.  
  
Right, well I hope to hear from you guys soon!  
  
until next time............  
  
unspoken-beauty 


End file.
